Madurez
by Sybilla's Song
Summary: Mimi está en la crisis madura. Intenta que los falsos problemas que arrastra pasen desapercibidos pero descubre que eso no es posible. Necesita madurar. Mishiro. Mención de Sorato, Kenyako, Takari y Taitherine.
1. I

Madurez

Capítulo uno.

* * *

><p>Traté de mantener la calma y subir todas las maletas que había traído al taxi que peleé con una señora gorda, tenía que ser buena chica, me decía, pero yo no estaba de humor para esperar una media hora más por otro vehículo. Para cuando subí y me senté a descansar, el chofer me preguntó dónde era que debía ir exactamente; quise decir a la casa de mi mejor amiga de la infancia, pero sabía que no me entendería, busqué en mi mente la dirección que no me aprendí a la perfección ya que pensaba que alguien estaría en el aeropuerto esperándome, balbuceé algo que me sonaba y con mala cara me dejó en un vecindario que había cambiado más de lo que hubiese querido.<p>

Seguí el camino y me guié por el sonido, la casa que tuviese demasiada gente en su interior debía ser la indicada, por lo que arrastré mi pesado equipaje por la vereda hasta que gotas de sudor rodaron por mi frente, gruñí enfadada. Dejé mi equipaje a dos casas de la que seleccioné y fui a golpear la puerta en busca de ayuda, mis amigos parecían ser los peores dejándome sola después varias horas viajando en avión. Golpeé tres veces pero para mi suerte, el bullicio dentro era atroz y nadie dentro pudo escucharme. Bufé y decidí escabullirme por el patio trasero, con la esperanza de que alguien estuviese fumando o bebiendo cerveza al aire libre, pero nadie parecía hacer lo que la gente normal hacía, todas las puertas estaban cerradas.

Asomé mi cabeza por lo que parecía ser la ventana de la cocina y vi a la lejanía a Yolei con su sonrisa característica y su bebé de la mano, me sorprendí, había conocido a esa criatura cuando sólo tenía unos dos meses de edad. Golpeé el vidrio de la ventana e hice señas, pero sólo el bebé me vio y con su pequeña manito pegajosa me devolvió el saludo. Pateé el suelo, molesta, y volví a la vereda en donde dejé mi equipaje abandonado. Con mis últimas fuerzas llegué hasta la puerta principal con las maletas, las posicioné de modo que me pude sentar sobre ellas a modo de silla, y esperé a que alguien saliera a comprar algo.

Pasados unos quince minutos de maldecir mentalmente, sacarle brillo a mis botas caras con la mano y jugar con mi cabello, se estacionó un auto frente de mí. No pude evitar sonreír ante la idea de que esta visita de horror había llegado a su fin, podría entrar a la maldita casa, comer algo y descansar mi adolorido cuerpo; me levanté con pesar de mi madriguera de maletas y esperé a que el dueño del auto se bajara, y para mi sorpresa, vi al hermano menor de Matt.

—¡Hola! —dije contenta, él vio todas mis maletas esparcidas por todo el patio de su hermano y levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucedió? —expresó enseguida, y yo me molesté, primero se saludaba a una amiga que no veías hace años y luego preguntas por todo el desastre que monta en la casa de su consanguíneo. Traté de evitar descargarme con el pequeño rubio que estaba más apuesto que nunca y suspiré para ver mi equipaje.

—Nadie parece importarle que estoy aquí. Toco la puerta y nadie me contesta. —dije cruzada de brazos y él me sobó la espalda para tranquilizarme. Explicó que eso no puede pasar en ningún mundo paralelo puesto a que se les había avisado que yo vendría en cualquier momento de la tarde. —¡No me han abierto!

—Veremos. —siguió siendo el mediador, tocó la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Sonreí victoriosa pero Tk no me dejó tiempo para disfrutar la única cosa que me salía bien en el día: tener la razón. —Matt siempre deja una llave escondida debajo de un masetero, usualmente pasa esto con la banda. —explicó y eligió entre un montón de plantas distintas un masetero, lo levantó y sacó la preciada llave. —Todos lo saben.

—Debí olvidarlo. —me excusé, sabiendo que Sora jamás me había comentado eso por teléfono, cuando hablamos antes de que yo tomara el avión. El cerrojo cedió y el bullicio se hizo cada vez más fuerte, había gente caminando por todas partes.

—Vamos, te ayudo a cargar todo a tu habitación. —dijo tomando un montón de maletas entre sus manos y subió hasta el piso de arriba por las escaleras que estaban justo frente a la puerta principal; pero, claro, yo me distraje y no lo acompañé ni lo ayudé con mis cosas.

Caminé hasta la cocina para ver qué tanto me veía desde afuera, la conclusión fue que me veía bastante y que debía decirle lo distraída que era a Yolei, hasta la pequeña copia de su marido me había visto. Me felicité por mi investigación digna de Ken y me dispuse a salir de la cocina para saludar a la gente, pero una criaturita se interpuso en el umbral de la puerta.

—Hola. —dije con la esperanza de que la pequeña niña de cabello castaño se aburriera de mí y siguiera su camino por la casa, parecía realmente aburrida. —Anda a jugar con tu amiguita. —le ordené suavemente, refiriéndome a la pequeña de Ken, aunque esta última era bastante mayor que la que me tenía atrapada en la cocina. Ella, como si fuera un mimo, negó con su pequeña cabeza y me extendió su mano para que la acompañara a jugar con sus muñecas. —No, soy adulta, anda a jugar con tu amiguita.

—¡Aquí estás! —alguien le gritó a la pequeña, ella gritó excitada y salió corriendo por un pasillo, estaban jugando a atraparse al parecer. El adulto se irguió y me vio parada en la cocina. —¿Mimí? Con Ken te iríamos a buscar al aeropuerto en una hora.

—Fue hace dos que llegó, Davis. —expuse, calmada pero hecha una furia por dentro. Mi plan era que se retorciera de culpa y se disculpara hasta que el día se terminara, pero puso una mueca que supuse era la disculpa y volvió a mirar al pasillo en que desapareció la chica. —¿Tu hija?

—Claro que no, es demasiado bonita. —dijo él, riéndose, a él lo veía más seguido porque iba a verme a mi casa por alojamiento cada cierto tiempo. Le pareció extraña mi pregunta, pero qué sé yo, los pequeños tienen un crecimiento acelerado. —Es de Cody. —repuso y me sorprendí, el menor del grupo tenía una hija de tamaño considerable.

—¿Dónde está el resto? —pregunté de la nada, ya se me hacía extraño estar tanto tiempo sola en la cocina. Él rápidamente indicó la sala de estar y salió persiguiendo a su víctima de no más de tres años de edad. Y en efecto, el bullicio se acumulaba allí, con pasos tímidos me dirigí hasta allá para que mis tacones no los alertara de mi presencia; me asomé y vi a la mayoría del grupo allí. Matt estaba en uno de los sillones tocando imperceptiblemente su guitarra y Tai le hablaba de algo de pie junto a él, Yolei estaba con Kari y Sora en otro sillón mientras que la castaña jugaba con el bebé que me había saludado previamente. Me faltaba dar con Joe y Koushiro.

—¡Mimi! —me saludó Yolei, levantándose rápidamente y fue a abrazarme enseguida, ahora todos sabían de mi llegada. —Realmente te ves muy bien. —dijo de pronto, refiriéndose a la ropa y el maquillaje que traía encima, digna de una soltera independiente. Vi lo que traía puesto para devolverle el cumplido, pero su ropa se me hacía demasiado holgada para su figura y tampoco traía algo de maquillaje. Me limité a decir:

—Gracias. —sonreí y Kari fue la segunda que me abrazó, no dijo mucho, habló algo del tiempo de que no nos veíamos, tenía razón, allí me encontraba sin mucho que decir. Estaba muda, demasiado tímida para lo que yo representaba.

—Mimi, ¿viste tu habitación? —expresó Sora, estaba muy pasiva, como si ser madre la hubiese calmado de manera exagerada, ahora tenía esa mirada maternal con todas sus amigas, incluso conmigo. Asentí, había visto dónde había entrado Tk así que técnicamente la había visto. —Espero que no te moleste dormir con hija, la habitación de huéspedes está en reparación. —explicó y me sonrió. Fue entonces cuando recordé parte de la conversación que tuve con ella hace unas veinte horas, algo de una gotera gigante que pudrió las paredes de esa parte de la casa.

—Claro que no. —aseguré con infinita comprensión pero sabía que al llegar la noche pensaría en llamar a todos los hoteles cercanos. Los bebés huelen mal a esas horas por el horrible pañal que les ponen y que se los dejan hasta que sale el sol. Me senté en el sillón para descansar al fin y el bebé que estaba con Kari se percató de que estaba más cerca y se arrojó a mis rodillas con una risa de gnomo que a todas las presentes les dio por suspirar enternecidas. Yo me sobresalté, mis rodillas estaban desnudas por el vestido negro de una pieza que traía y su diminuta boca estaba abierta, dejando ver todos esos pequeños dientes que tenía y una sobresaliente gota de saliva. Me dio un escalofrío y quise darle un suave empujón para que siguiera caminando por la sala.

—Le gustas, Mimi. —me dijo Kari y aplaudió contenta. Esa criatura tenía el pelo del tono de Yolei, o incluso más claro, no sabía hablar aún y su equilibrio era pobre. —Está coqueteando contigo. —volvió a decir y miré al segundo hijo de mi amiga anteojuda, tiesa como una tabla, y le hice un par de gestos para que se volteara y me dejara tranquila, pero la belleza Ichijouji sólo reía con cada cosa que hacía.

Una marea de chiquillos salió corriendo de una habitación del segundo piso, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al patio, atravesando toda la sala. Quedé en una pieza, petrificada, había contado al menos cuatro niños que apenas podían expresarse con fluidez; una de ellas, una rubia dispuesta a hacerle frente a cualquier niño de su edad, se resbaló y comenzó a llorar haciendo que todos se perturbaran por el acontecimiento. Matt dejó la guitarra sobre el sillón y fue junto a Sora a auxiliar a su hija quien se había hecho una herida en la frente y sangraba más de lo que pensé que podría sangrar una frente; Tai fue a reprender al patio a su copia por el poco cuidado que tenían dentro de una casa, Yolei fue a ver si algo le había pasado a su hija junto con el castaño y Kari fue a ver en qué podía ayudar a la herida.

Nadie me ayudó con el bebé que estaba babeándome entera.

* * *

><p>Salí del cuarto de baño con una toalla de papel secándome el pecho, luego de babear, el bebé Ichijouji decidió regurgitar sobre mi después de su leche tibia, Yolei había pensado que sería buena idea que yo lo alimentara ya que no podía quitar la mirada de mí. Ella rió cuando pasó eso, y me dijo que siempre debía darle golpecitos en su espalda después de que terminara su biberón, asentí y cuando tomó a su bebé en brazos, yo corrí a limpiarme. Frente al agua saliendo del grifo, no quería tocar lo que tenía consistencia de nata blanca, por lo que tardé más de lo que hubiese querido dentro de la habitación cubierta de baldosas.<p>

Atravesé el pasillo del segundo piso y me encontré con Koushiro en las escaleras, él me sonrió, murmuró un hola y yo escondí el pedazo de toalla en mis manos, arrugándolo lo más que pude.

—¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté de la nada, él pensó mucho en su respuesta, mirando hacia arriba como si quisiera recordar algo. Durante los años, no había crecido más de lo que me hubiese gustado, su cabello se había alisado y vestía más formal que todos allí en la casa.

—No mucho, creo que te aburriría si comenzara a contarte. —dijo él, probablemente su trabajo lo había consumido hasta el punto en que sólo eso podía comentar. Por lo menos era eso y no más bebés. Murmuró la misma pregunta para que esta vez yo la respondiera, y también me dediqué a pensar en lo que había hecho últimamente, no llegué a mucho, sólo figuraba mi separación. —Dejé a Michael.

—Lo siento. —expresó enseguida, tenía los ojos como platos y se notaba que se incomodaba con un tema como ese, pero para mí no era muy importante, seguíamos hablando a diario por teléfono y éramos más amigos que nunca.

—¿Me acompañas al patio? Necesito fumar. —dije yo, y como si el pelirrojo me hubiese dado una afirmación, bajé la escalera, cuando llegué a la planta baja, lo miré y estaba debatiéndose en bajar conmigo o ir donde sea que quería ir antes de verme con el vestido negro manchado con blanco. —¿No vendrás?

—Claro. —resolvió después de eternos segundos que conté con mi pie. Él había sido el único que preguntó por mi vida, aunque realmente nada haya cambiado desde la última vez que vine a visitarlos. Todos estaban preocupados por sus criaturas.

Al pisar el pasto que había en el patio trasero, uno de mis pies se torció porque uno de mis tacones se hundió en la tierra que posiblemente habían removido los retoños. Izzy me tomó de uno de mis brazos pero seguía caminando como si nada hubiese pasado con toda la dignidad que me quedaba después de este día tan atareado como este.

—Dime, Izzy, ¿tienes hijos? —él me dio una negativa y yo sonreí. —Genial, yo tampoco. —ante esto, él levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa, quizás no se imaginaba porqué decía eso. De uno de mis bolsillos de la chaqueta diminuta que traía sobre los hombros, saqué una cajetilla verde para buscar uno de los cigarros sabor menta que tenía dentro. No era una fumadora habitual, sólo lo hacía cuando me ponía nerviosa y sabía que pasaría eso desde que estuve esperando tontamente en el aeropuerto. Además, era la perfecta excusa para que los retoños de mis amigos no se acercaran. —¿Quieres uno?

—No, gracias. —me dijo, siempre había sido el chico bueno de todo el grupo, y ahora parecía ser el hombre bueno del grupo. Busqué en el patio un lugar donde podría tomar asiento y encontré unos pequeños juegos de niños más allá de donde estábamos y lo guié hasta allá. Tomé asiento en un columpio y lo miré hacia arriba, había algo desde ese ángulo que me parecía atrayente. Quizás era porque era el único sin hijos del grupo.

—¿Alguna novia? —expresé con cautela y solté un poco de humo de mi boca hacia su dirección. Me dio una negativa y tomó asiento a un lado de mí, se veía incómodo, tomó un juguete abandonado sobre el pasto y lo analizó por largo rato.

Una chica con un gran vendaje que le cruzaba toda la cabeza se acercó, para nada tímida, era tan rubia como el dueño de la casa. Se sentó a un lado de mí y me miró fijamente, debía tener unos seis o siete años. Era un imán para bebés, debía ser porque era la amiga de sus padres que se aparecía cada diez años y era demasiado extraña como encajar en la celebración.

—Mamá dice que fumar es malo, por eso papá dejó de hacerlo. —comenzó ella, suspiré con las cejas alzadas, impresionada. Asentí con la cabeza e inhalé más humo con sabor a meta mirando hacia otro lado, no era buena con los niños. —Envejecerás pronto.

—Tienes razón, apaguemos esto. —dije yo, extinguí el cigarro en la suela de mi bota costosa para luego tirar la colilla restante en el pasto. Ella perdió el interés en mí y miró al otro adulto.

—Tío Izzy, colúmpiame. —y así lo hizo el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa cálida en los labios, le preguntó por su herida en la frente y ella respondía como si el corte hubiese lo mejor que lo hubiese pasado en su corta vida, ya que era considerada por todos los chiquillos como una herida de guerra y que nadie más en la casa tenía una como esa. Cuando era niña, yo sufría con la mínima mancha en mis vestidos, realmente eran tiempos y niños distintos. —Gracias, ahora debo ir a abrigarme.

Y desapareció con el juguete que había tomado Izzy, era educada, tenía un cumplido para Sora.

—Te ves muy bien, Mimi. —expresó el pelirrojo después de un rato, tomando asiento en el columpio que abandonó la pequeña rubia. Supe enseguida que esa frase había complicado a mi acompañante por varios minutos y que finalmente se había dado el valor para decirlo. No me miraba, sólo observaba cómo las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo. Por mi parte, busqué algún cumplido que pudiese darle. No era tan apuesto como Matt, el rubio con cada año que pasaba se volvía _peor _y producía que hasta mis dientes me dolieran al verlo pasar, pero el pelirrojo era atractivo, demasiado. Imaginaba que de todos los presentes, Izzy era el más exitoso de todos.

—Tú estás muy guapo. —respondí yo, impulsando con mis pies al columpio para que se balanceara. Él soltó una sonrisa mirando al suelo, quizás no se podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo y me entró la necesidad de suspirar enternecida, tal cual las mujeres dentro de la casa con uno de los pequeños. El silencio se prolongó más de lo que hubiese querido, él miraba hacia el suelo y yo hacia el cielo, así como dos personas que se ven por primera vez en su vida y me culpé por eso. Si no me hubiese marchado del país y cortado la comunicación por tanto tiempo, tal vez, ahora estaríamos hablando de alguna cosa en ese momento. Quise remediarlo: —No te vi cuando vine al nacimiento del segundo hijo de Yolei. Me quedé dos días completos y fuiste el único que no vi.

—Estuve muy ocupado. —se excusó, se me hizo que no le acomodaban esos ambientes. Esa vez, yo estuve todo el primer día en el balcón respirando aire limpio y el segundo, fumando.

—No me gustan los niños. —sentencié acomodando mi cabeza sobre la cadena del columpio, sólo para mirarlo sin que se diera cuenta. —Soy terrible con ellos. —comenté para iniciar alguna conversación banal. Él sonrió.

—Debe ser porque no sabes tratar con ellos. —explicó, y sí, debía ser eso. Ni yo conocía la verdad y él pudo leerme enseguida. Levanté una ceja y asentí con la cabeza, realmente me había sorprendido.

—Tú eres bastante bueno.

—Claro que no. —me dijo de vuelta. —Sólo sé escucharlos.

—Con eso debe bastar. —resolví y busqué el cigarro con la mirada en el pasto, estaba oculto entre la hierba a un lado de la reja de madera que delimitaba el patio. Era una lástima por la colilla. Izzy se levantó del columpio haciendo que me sobresaltara, no, esa no puede ser toda nuestra conversación, siéntate Koushiro. —¿Te vas?

—Está helando, creo que debemos entrar. —explicó, sonriente, me gustaba esa faceta serena que conocía recientemente, después de una eternidad conociéndolo. Vi qué traía puesto, una simple camisa verde que le venía bien a su cabello rojo y supe que debía estar temblando de frío.

—Es la primera vez que hablamos así. —expresé, él era el único en toda la celebración con el que podría hablar abiertamente de mi poca afinidad con los niños; si se lo dijera a Yolei, ella no comprendería y me haría socializar con sus hijos para demostrarme lo contrario. —No me dejes con todos esos niños. —lo hice dudar.

—Si hemos hablado así. —habló con una ceja alzada, claro que era mentira y él sólo se lo había imaginado. Me reí abiertamente, nunca hablamos así porque su computador estaba en medio, ahora, en una celebración amigable no podía traerla con él. Algún niño podría tomarlo con la excusa de querer jugar y luego freír sus circuitos internos para dejarlo sin uso. Imaginé que por eso no traía su obsesión de todos los tiempos consigo. —Cuando éramos niños siempre hablábamos.

—Claro que no. —me reí ante su esfuerzo. Él se volvió a sentar en el columpio para verme reír con mayor detención, así sabría en qué momento pararía la risa y preguntarme qué era tan gracioso. —Nunca me hablaste, eras demasiado tímido para hacerlo.

—Supongo que sí. —resolvió y yo puse una mano en una de sus rodillas. Fue ahí cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa y mostró a una nueva persona en mi visita a mi país natal, Joe. Estaba más alto, demasiado, por lo que cuando me paré a saludarlo con una sonrisa tuve que mirarlo hacia arriba.

—Mimi, no esperaba verte aquí. —expresó contento y me abrazó cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y claro, muchas veces no asistí a las celebraciones del grupo por estar muy lejos. Tuve la esperanza de que podría aumentar mi pequeño grupo de amigos sin hijos y comentar abiertamente mis incomodidades, pero luego del abrazo, un pequeño Joe se apareció en la puerta, más tímido que su padre en su tiempo. —Hijo, saluda a tu tía.

—Hola…—dijo brevemente el anteojudo menor, miró a Izzy sentado en el columpio y se sonrió, extendió su pequeña mano y le hizo una seña en forma de saludo. Miré aquella situación y me sentí traicionada por el pelirrojo, él me había dicho que era malo con los niños pero al parecer no era así.

—Hola, pequeño. —dije, intentando cautivarlo, besando una de sus mejillas, parecía ser el niño con mayor edad, más limpio y sano que el resto. Pero el chico se incomodó y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, con una manga se sacó el excedente de brillo labial en su piel, parecía asqueado.

—Anda a jugar. —ordenó amablemente su padre y el niño fue hasta el pelirrojo y tomó asiento en el columpio que yo estaba ocupando. El chico le preguntó un par de cosas a Izzy que sólo respondía asintiendo con la cabeza con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios. —Se lleva muy bien con Izzy, el otro día me pidió de regalo un computador como los de él para jugar.

—Ya veo. —respondí al orgulloso comentario del padre, y miré la escena con un poco de ternura. Izzy no era padre todavía pero los sabía tratar sin sentirse lo suficientemente asqueado como para salir corriendo, no como yo. En mi mente desfilan demasiados escenarios en los que los niños vomitan, se orinan y se meten el dedo en la nariz todo el tiempo.

—Mimi, empezaremos a comer en breve. —anunció el médico.

—Traeré a Izzy. —y dicho esto, fui hasta donde mi aliado con el niño idéntico a Joe. —Vamos a comer. —ambos me miraron, el niño puso mala cara y se fue con la cabeza gacha con su padre hacia el interior de la casa. Sonreí al pelirrojo y él se levantó del columpio al fin. —Siéntate conmigo.

—Claro. —aseguró, pero Sora tenía un plan distinto de las distribuciones en la mesa. Sentó al pelirrojo junto a Tai y a mí junto a Yolei y su pequeño retoño; las demás criaturas fueron a parar a una mesa pequeña la cual era llamada la mesa de los niños. En esa decisión respaldé a la dueña de la casa, no quería que tomaran la comida con sus manos sucias para que luego una de las mamás me la extendiera diciendo lo rico que sabía.

Tomé una copa de vino blanco y dulce y comencé a beber mientras oía lo que se trataba en la mesa. Todo giraba en torno en las mensualidades colegiales de cada uno de los presentes, qué institución educativa era mejor y qué hacía cada uno para llevarlos hasta allá tan temprano en la mañana. Vi que Koushiro veía a todos en la mesa y comía en silencio, y yo sólo bebía cruzada de piernas con todo mi peso sobre mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla, era una posición digna de una reina.

—Y dime, Koushiro, ¿a qué te estás dedicando ahora? —dije para desviar un poco el tema, él me miró, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y pensó un poco en lo que debía responder.

—Investigar. —y fue la palabra tan simple que el tema se perdió rápidamente, pero fui lo suficientemente atractiva para que la atención pasara a mí. Joe alzó la voz.

—¿Por qué no vino Michael? Siempre te acompaña. —Izzy pareció atragantarse pero nadie más lo notó. Guardé silencio con la cabeza en alto, pocos sabían lo que había pasado con el rubio norteamericano, Sora y Yolei, y por supuesto sus esposos, sabían ya que yo misma se los había hecho saber.

—Michael y yo ya no estamos juntos. —dije cuando quise que los retoños encendieran fuego en la mesa en la que comían sólo para que la atención que tenía se desapareciera, pero convenientemente ellos estaban tranquilos. Joe pareció fundirse en vergüenza.

—Lo siento, Mimi, no sabía. —expresó, y con su brazo largo, atravesó toda la mesa para acariciarme la mano. Yolei se sintió mal por mi condición y también decidió hablar.

—¿Estás bien? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo por cualquier cosa. —dijo y me abrazó, asentí y bebí todo el contenido de vino de la copa.

—Eres muy linda, Mimi, ya encontrarás a alguien más. —siguió Kari, estaba a un lado del rubio menor y este envolvió su cintura con uno de sus brazos, como si estuviera de acuerdo con el comentario de su novia. Busqué en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta que estaba colgada al respaldo de la silla. —Pero tienes que elegir bien. —expuso después.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me interesé en lo que estaba diciendo la hermana menor de Tai. La cajetilla de cigarros rodó de mi bolsillo y cayó a mis pies, Yolei no se dio cuenta para mi alivio y dejé caer un tenedor con un codo para buscar la caja.

—No querrás pasar de un hombre malo a uno peor. —repuso Yolei, mirándome desde su posición sentada y yo no podía alcanzar mi objetivo sin ser muy obvia. —¿Estás bien?

—¿Dices que Michael es malo? —volví a sentarme, dispuesta a alcanzar la cajetilla con la punta de mi bota.

—Claro que no, pero debes encontrar a alguien que sí valga la pena y asentar cabeza. —sonrió y de reojo vio a su esposo. No supe en qué momento mis amigos de la infancia de volvieron mis enemigos, recordándome que el reloj avanzaba sin piedad por nuestros cuerpos. Tomé la cajetilla victoriosa, me acomodé en mi asiento y saqué un cigarrillo. Sora soltó un bufido desaprobatorio y negó varias veces la cabeza.

—Eso no se hace en mi casa, debes salir afuera si lo deseas. —asentí, se parecía a mi madre. De alguna forma me sentí como la rubia vendada. Me encogí de hombros y guardé de mala forma el cigarrillo y la cajetilla dentro de la chaqueta. Volví a ver mi comida en el plato, y con un poco de sentimientos de venganza, como chef profesional desaprobaba la forma en que se habían mezclado los ingredientes.

* * *

><p>En el patio vi como un par de adultos parecían niños persiguiendo a enanos. Suspiré y caí nuevamente en la trampa de tierra removida del patio, mi tacón se atoró ahí y amenacé en caerme de bruces al suelo. Claro que eso no sucedió, pero me tambaleé hasta que mi pie se desatascó, y la chica rubia con el vendaje en la cabeza se rió de mí; me señaló con un dedo y la pequeña anteojuda de Yolei también se detuvo a observarme.<p>

—Vayan a jugar a otro lado. —expresé ofendida pero la hija de Matt y Sora era demasiado para mi poder de convencimiento. Era molestosa y gustosa aceptaría algún desafío de alguien mayor.

—¿Por qué eres tan extraña? —me dijo sin anestesia, la miré molesta y me dispuse a ignorarla en lo que terminaba la noche, pero me siguió por el patio hasta que se me acabaron los metros cuadrados del lugar y me topé con los tablones de madera que delimitaban el terreno. —No te pareces a ninguno de los adultos, tampoco tienes hijos.

—Querida, no todos aman los niños. —dije harta, me crucé de brazos y ella sólo soltó una risita de gnomo no muy convencida.

—A todos los adultos le gustan los niños. —expresó confiada de que yo estaba diciendo mentiras, rió y miró a la otra niña que se veía mucho más tímida que la rubia. Ichijouji se excusó y se fue a jugar con los demás niños, notablemente incómoda con la postura que yo había tomado frente a ellas; no como la de la frente vendada, ella aceptaba cualquier desafío que tenía enfrente.

—Claro que no, chiquilla. —dije con un tono de burla, le di un par de palmadas en la cabeza y con la mirada di con el juguete que había tomado Izzy hace rato. Lo tomé, ni siquiera reparé en sus detalles, y lo lancé al otro lado del patio para que la rubia jugara y fuera a buscarlo. —Anda a jugar.

—No soy un perrito. —dijo con las cejas contrariadas. No le di mucha importancia a sus palabras y me senté sobre un juego del jardín, deshice mi peinado y peiné mi cabello con los dedos.

—Tampoco pareces una niñita. —dije para mí misma, hablando de su aspecto. No sabía qué fue lo que le había dado a Sora para cortar su cabello rubio tan corto, al menos lo hubiese dejado hasta los hombros según mi opinión. Claro, ese comentario lo había susurrado para que sólo mis oídos lo escuchasen, pero la niña pronto se volvió roja de rabia y con un grito desgarrador me pateó en la rodilla. Fue el golpe más fuerte que me habían dado en la vida ya que sentí que la rodilla se me iba a salir por el lado opuesto. La chiquilla salió corriendo con Tai persiguiéndola de cerca para reprenderla y el resto de los adultos y niños fueron a observar lo que me había sucedido. —Estoy bien. —dije para aligerar el ambiente y se fueran a hacer otra cosa, pero mi voz no era muy convincente. Joe me levantó del suelo en el que había caído a causa del dolor y me sentó nuevamente sobre el juego infantil.

—Esto dejará una marca bien fea. —me habló como si fuera una de sus pacientes infantes. —Que alguien traiga un poco de hielo. —le habló a la multitud que se había formado. Yolei se sentó a mi lado para abrazarme y decirme lo extraña que se había comportado la rubia ese día, ya que era una niña admirable y jamás hacía algo terrible.

—¡Ella empezó! —gritó la pequeña demonio una vez que Tai la atrapó en la puerta que daba al exterior.

—¡No me importa quién empezó! —reprendió él como buen padre y tío. La llevó hacia dentro de la casa para que enfrentara a sus padres.

* * *

><p><em>Fic abandonado en el baúl de fics sin sentido, lo leo y me encanta pero no sé cómo sigue :D... Es como una Lunática madura, y eso no me gusta mucho, escribir algo dos veces es monótono. Espero poder escribir, estoy atravesando una etapa de sequía fickera, espero que no sea mi jubilación D:!<em>

_Abrazos._


	2. II

Madurez

Capítulo dos.

* * *

><p>Para cuando desperté, el sol estaba quemándome a través de la ventana. Levanté la cabeza desde la almohada que tenía marcadas las facciones de mi rostro, y di con la chiquilla de ojos azules y cabello corto y rubio; me miraba desde la puerta como si quisiera asesinarme. Supuse que le molestaba que su madre me haya dado su cama para que yo durmiera en ella.<p>

—Qué es lo que quieres. —indagué como si no le diera importancia a su personalidad intimidante, me levanté de la cama cojeando y me dirigí hacia la ventana para abrirla y respirar aire limpio. Quería evitar a toda costa esa mirada.

—Mi mamá dice que bajes, están todos los tíos desde la mañana. —abrí los ojos como platos y miré mi pijama. Me apresuré a buscar una de las maletas para encerrarme en el cuarto de baño y salir como si hubiese estado levantada desde hace siglos. La chiquilla me siguió desde cerca.

—No tienes nada mejor que hacer. —pregunté mientras sacaba un vestido desde la maleta y un pequeño bolsito de maquillaje.

—Claro que sí, pero es mi habitación, puedo estar aquí cuando quiera. —dijo con una mirada maliciosa y salió al pasillo.

Suspiré y la seguí sigilosa para dar con la habitación de baldosas, mas mi terror se hizo realidad cuando vi a la pequeña frente a la puerta de mis deseos. Ella rió cuando la puerta cedía y aparecía Izzy. Traté de parecer lo más natural posible, a pesar de mi vergüenza en todo mi rostro sonrojado.

—Buenos días. —dije jugando con el cabello en mi cara.

—Qué te pasó en la cara. —me dijo y mi sonrojo se hizo más evidente, me reí como último recurso. No podía creer que no reconociera la vergüenza en una persona.

—A qué te refieres. —respondí tratando de volver a mi color natural, él murmuró algo de mi frente y pasó sus dedos para frotarme el sonrojo. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que la rubia con el parche en la frente se atacó de risa y salió corriendo escaleras abajo. Pasé mis dedos por mi frente y vi que mis yemas quedaron impregnadas con negro. —¡Tú!

Quise perseguirla por la casa pero me detuvo el hecho de tener puesto el pijama, ella lo sabía y desde la sala intentó persuadirme para que bajara y la regañara haciendo un gesto rudo con su lengua. Se rió tanto que Davis salió de la cocina a ver qué era lo que sucedía, estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, quizás estaba aburrido con los demás adultos y salió a jugar con la pequeña. Me miró y sonrió.

—Bonito pijama, ¿qué te pasó en la frente? —solté un grito cuando la pequeña rio más fuerte. —Realmente eres una niña mala. —le dijo a la hija de Sora, al fin se hacía justicia. Pero la chica rio una vez más y supe que le hacía un cumplido, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó al patio con los demás chicos.

—Esa niña es una insolente. —dije cruzándome de brazos. —Qué se cree. —me volteé para finalmente encerrarme en el baño y vi que el pelirrojo seguía ahí parado. Traté de retirar la pintura negra de mi frente con la manga de mi pijama y le sonreí un tanto nerviosa. —Realmente necesito entrar a la ducha.

—Claro. —dijo sobresaltado. Se apartó de la puerta y yo entré para cerrar tras de mí.

* * *

><p>Bajé del cuarto de baño lista para un desfile y recordé que Michael jamás entendió por qué lo hacía si realmente no iba a ir a ningún lugar en especial. Apreté los labios y me dediqué a saludar al grupo de padres en que se habían transformado todos mis amigos de la infancia. Yolei pasó con su cría en brazos, me sonrió y con ella se transportaba un olor repugnante que venía del pañal de su segundo hijo, la vi desaparecer en el baño. Me pregunté si Ken alguna vez hacía esa tarea radiactiva. Perseguida por la duda, me dirigí a la cocina en donde, supuse, se concentraban todas las malas habladurías de los esposos. El panorama era acertado, di con el resto de las señoritas del lugar. Bebía vino dulce y parloteaban cosas. Kari me miró y sonrió.<p>

—Aquí está Mimi, podemos preguntarle a ella. —se dirigió a mi lugar y me sentí disminuida, y un poco atacada. —Queremos hacer un postre para más tarde, pero no podemos recordar cuáles eran las medidas.

—Simplemente lean la receta. —me excusé, algo nerviosa.

—Tú me diste esta receta hace años, pero mi hija la estropeó un día. —dijo Sora, miraba tristemente lo que le había quedado de lo fue un escrito valioso pero que ahora estaba hasta la mitad reducido en llamas. Esa fue la última gota que colmó el vaso, esa chiquilla me sacaba de mis casillas.

—No la recuerdo. —me excusé nuevamente.

—Pero, Mimi, no cualquier postre lleva tu nombre. Este es tu invento. —explicó la Yagami, como si quisiera sacarme de este bloqueo mental que me aterrorizaba.

—Ya no cocino, ¿está claro? —confesé a la defensiva y sentí que alguien detrás de mí contenía un grito.

—Qué estás diciendo. —era Davis, el otro cocinero del grupo. —Cocinar es algo que no se olvida, como andar en bicicleta.

—Jamás aprendí a andar en bicicleta. —repuse molesta, sabía que había algo mal en mí, era el motivo principal por el cual había decidido venir desde tan lejos a rencontrarme. —Sólo pasó, un día simplemente lo olvidé. —dije atormentada, sentí que la expresión de todos los presentes se suavizaba y me daban sus condolencias silenciosas.

—Está bien, cariño, ya lo recordarás. —expresó Sora, me dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza para luego besarme la frente y seguir con lo del postre como si nada hubiese sucedido. Qué había sucedido con mis amigos, necesitaba hablar del tema, no censurarlo.

—Mimi. —me llamaron de pronto, era Izzy; pero al asomarse en la cocina calló de pronto al ver tanta gente. Él siempre fue muy tímido, aun con los amigos, eso creo. —¿Quieres venir a conmigo? Los chicos me pidieron bebidas.

—Claro. —expresé, dudaba que alguna persona en la cocina podría querer intercambiar algunas palabras conmigo sobre mi situación, ninguno menos el pelirrojo. Caminé raudamente hasta la salida y oí que Yolei se le acercaba a mi nuevo confidente y le pedía jugo natural para sus retoños, asegurando fervientemente que los colorantes y el gas era malos para la salud de los pequeños.

Casi histérica llegué hasta el auto, intenté abrir la puerta sin resultado alguno y golpeé inútilmente el vidrio del auto. Miré al pelirrojo como si pidiera ayuda y rápidamente sentí que los cerrojos cedían gracias a una certera presión de un botón en el portallaves en la mano de mi acompañante. Entré inmediatamente.

—Qué sucede. —pregunto al momento de ingresar calmo al auto, lo miré contrariada y expulsé mi molestia.

—No los reconozco, a ninguno. —dije atropellada. —Es como si no los conociera. Cuál es su problema: Sora, está irreconocible; hizo caso omiso a mis problemas. ¡Kari! Cómo se atrevió a decirme que eligiera bien.—me contuve un poco y recordé a la más cambiada de todas, hablé con una desgarradora voz salida desde el estómago:—Y Yolei, ella si que está ausente, vive nada más para sus hijos. Antes solíamos estar todo el tiempo juntas.

—Entonces, su problema es que no hacen lo que quieres. —concluyó Izzy, mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. Me había mirado como si estuviese reprochándome el comentario, pero su lógica había desviado completamente el tema que yo había expuesto.

—No, su problema es que tienen hijos diabólicos. —solté con burla pero aquello no le causó tanta gracia, arrancó el auto para detenerlo dos metros más allá. El pelirrojo había escuchado su nombre salir desde la casa y vi que el pequeño Joe corría hacia nosotros con un videojuego portátil entre manos. Era seguro de que quería mostrarle su nueva adquisición al adulto más tecnológico del grupo. —Sigue avanzando.

—No puedo hacer eso. —me reprochó mientras abría mi ventana para conversar con el chiquillo.

—Tío Izzy, ¿puedo ir contigo? —suplicó el niño y yo negué con la cabeza mientras que el pelirrojo le daba luz verde para entrar dentro del auto. Me arrugó la nariz para luego sacarme la lengua, era la tía más odiada del país.

—Cariño, hablaremos cosas de adultos. —dije dulcemente y él se envolvió en el cinturón de seguridad para informarme que no estaba interesado en lo que yo estaba diciendo. Arrugué la nariz y me crucé de brazos.

—Estaré callado. —le dijo a su tío favorito e Izzy le sonrió mirándolo desde el espejo retrovisor. —Mira, tengo un nuevo juego. —habló enseguida y me molesté, había faltado horrorosamente a su promesa.

—¡Oh, que lindo! Déjame jugar. —exclamé rápidamente, cuando el niño estiró a más no poder el cinturón y estaba hablándole imprudentemente al pelirrojo al oído.

—Basta, lo romperás. —repuso el retoño, volviéndose a sentar y a oprimir botones sólo para asegurarse de que mi aura no hubiese roto ningún circuito del juguete.

—Listo. —me dije como si me felicitara a mí misma por dejar neutralizado al niño. Mis trucos jamás terminaban de sorprenderme. Izzy frunció el entrecejo.—¿Qué? —indagué inocente.

—Qué es lo que te molesta. —suspiró finalmente.

—Eso era lo único que necesitaba. —repuse. —Desde que llegué, nadie me ha preguntado si estoy bien. Me estoy divorciando y perdí mi trabajo, pero todo lo demás está excelente. —dije sarcástica.

—Cielos, eres la tía más enojada de todas. —expresó el niñito. Izzy aclaró la garganta algo incómodo por la intromisión del hijo de Joe en la conversación de adultos que yo le había prometido.

* * *

><p>Permanecí en el auto cuando el pelirrojo y el pequeño salieron a buscar las cosas al local. Imaginarán la dicha que tuvo el enano cuando supo que irían solos a comprar, tanta fue la emoción que el anteojudo miró hacia atrás antes de entrar por la enorme puerta de vidrio y me mostró su lengua rosada. Fue el colmo, me crucé de brazos y me miré por el espejo retrovisor para mantener la mente ocupada en algo. Peiné algunos mechones de cabello y retoqué el color de mis labios; eso me tomó no más de dos minutos y miré nuevamente el panorama dentro del local. Izzy sacaba un par de jugos de las neveras mientras el chiquillo lo tapaba en relatos fantásticos.<p>

Me había negado ir a comprar alegando que estaba adolorida de la rodilla, me sentí irracional. Cuando volvieron al auto, mi enojo había disminuido y le sonreí a Izzy para dejar de sentirme de esa forma.

—Toma. —me indicó el pelirrojo y me dio una pequeña bolsa. Al ver el contenido, vi una enorme barra de chocolate negro y suspiré enternecida. Enseguida miré al chiquillo victoriosa por el espejo y el me arrugó la nariz, comiendo su chicle de proporciones gigantescas, supe que en su mente infantil, ese dulce perdió valor y el mío era valioso.

—Gracias. —expresé dándole un pequeño mordisco en una esquina de la barra, saboreando más de la cuenta. El Joe en miniatura se enfadó y se enfrascó en un juego épico en su consola portátil en el que parecía estar domando dragones y asesinando zombies en calabozos.

—¿Te gustó? —expresó el hombre bueno, a lo que ambos le dimos a entender que disfrutábamos del manjar que teníamos en la boca. Nunca supe si realmente fue dirigida a mí esa pregunta pero al estar el chiquillo concentrado en el juego, pensé que sí. Aunque el mismo Izzy hacía eso.

—Gracias por escucharme. —reiteré explicando mis motivos, susurrando para que el niño no nos escuchara, cosa que hizo que despegara la vista de la pantalla.

—Lo necesitabas. —explicó, viendo el camino a través del parabrisas como si se tratara de una pantalla de una laptop. Era oportuno al decidir desaparecer su atención completamente. Ahora, estaba atrapada en un auto en donde la concentración primaba, miré por mi ventana para comer mi dulce tranquilamente.

Después de ver un montón de árboles y casas con enormes familias, probar un bocado más de chocolate de hizo tortuoso. Siempre viajaba en la primera fila del bus para no vomitar del mareo, esta vez me pasó lo mismo. Izzy me miró curioso.

—Sabes cómo se pone Sora cuando dejas un poco de almuerzo. —me excusé, no quería que se ofendiera por su regalo. Dio una vuelta en una esquina y estuvimos enfrente de la temida casa de la diseñadora.

—¡Vamos, tío Izzy! —exclamó el niño, abriendo inmediatamente la puerta al mismo tiempo en que intentaba desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad sin soltar el videojuego.

—Adelántate, con tía Mimi debemos conversar cosas de adultos. —el niño pateó las pocas piedritas sobre el suelo con decepción y caminó cabizbajo hasta la casa. En cambio yo, sólo tragué saliva. En qué momento el pelirrojo se había vuelto tan confiado, con esos ojos oscuros que intimidaban y atraían cuando se posaban sobre ti.

—De qué hablaremos. —pregunté dudosa.

—De lo que quieras. —dijo. Me reí como último recurso, quería salir con el pequeño Joe, tomarlo de la mano como si fuese un rehén y evadir la propuesta que me había hecho el pelirrojo. En qué momento se había vuelto tan apuesto.

—No es necesario. —me contradije, lo sé. Antes de que llegara a invadir el enano, yo quería hablar, pero entre el chocolate y las discusiones con el anteojudo, algo cambió dentro de mí. Desde que llegué a este país tan desconocido, sentía que mi corazón estaba vacío pero ahora palpitaba con rapidez, como si quisiera que yo supiese de su existencia.

—No te entiendo. —respondió sonriendo, se veía confundido, yo también lo estaba.

—Yo tampoco me entiendo. —le dije y tuve la necesidad de tocar su piel, por lo que puse mi mano sobre su mejilla. Volvió a sonreír. —Supongo que siempre me bastó que la gente supiera que tenía problemas, pero realmente nunca los tuve. Hasta ahora. —me sinceré, asustándome. A veces no sabes lo que te pasa hasta que lo verbalizas.

Le sostuve la mirada por unos segundos y me apresuré a salir del auto. Él me detuvo, tomándome la mano.

—Debo decirte algo. —explotó. Sabía que a las demás jamás las miraba más de dos segundos, optaba por distraerse con algo intencionalmente. Con las chicas, cuando todavía ninguna probó el rol de ser madre, hablábamos de la poca concentración que podía tener el pelirrojo con las personas, pero cuando se trataba de las pantallas podía anclarse por horas.

—Ya lo sé. No tienes que decirlo. —expresé y cerré la puerta del auto.

Caminé lentamente hasta la casa y lo oí cerrar apresuradamente el vehículo. Me sonreía a mí misma por lo que estaba pasando, estaba reviviendo lo que pasaba a diario en mis veintitantos; mas mi dicha se detuvo cuando vi a las mujeres agolpadas en la ventana.

Al enfrentarlas una vez adentro, las miré suspicazmente a lo que ellas intentaron parecer casuales. Iba a encararlas cuando Izzy entró por la puerta y decidí echarle más leña al fuego, intentando descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo en sus mentes femeninas.

—Izzy. —lo llamé volteándome, y vi que estaba dispuesto a subir las escaleras. —¿Porqué siempre vas al baño? —cambié de tópico rápidamente al verme asaltada por la duda. Esto lo dije con un tono más bajo para que las mujeres no oyeran esa parte; ayudándome con el hecho de que todas se esparcieron por los sillones de la sala de enfrente para crear un ambiente habitual.

—Mis manos. —expresó acercándose a mi oído. —No quiero herir a nadie, pero lo que me incomoda de los niños es que siempre me dejan pegajoso.

Izzy simplemente era perfecto.

Él desapareció en la puerta de baño y yo aproveché de acercarme a las mujeres.

—Qué miraban. —dije acercándome a la ventana en donde todas se habían agolpado, comprobando que no había algo muy llamativo me volví hacía ellas.

—Gatos, nuestro sobrino vio unos tres afuera. —disparó Kari, murmuré que no había visto en mi corto camino del auto a la casa. —Eso comprobamos, la imaginación de los niños es enorme.

—Por Dios, ¡Mimi no está muerta! Además está divorciándose, está bien. —explotó mi buena amiga, Yolei. Por unos instantes volvió a ser la misma, pero con el grito que había pegado, su pequeño hijo, que estaba parasitando su hombro mientras dormía, despertó y ahora quería acallarlo con una canción de cuna que interrumpía a ratos. —Te vimos con Izzy, no sabes la dicha que nos da, siempre quisimos que él se emparejara.

—De qué hablan. —dije sentándome, fingiendo sorpresa. Por primera vez no hablaban de niños.

—El pequeño llegó diciendo que tío Izzy le dijo que tenían que hablar…—Sora cambió su volumen y empezó a susurrar. —Cosas de adultos, eso significa sólo una cosa.

—Ese, e, equis, o. —susurró rápidamente Kari para que ningún niño familiarizado con el alfabeto pudiera hilar una idea. Me empecé a reír y contagié a mi amiga anteojuda.

—¿Es por eso que te escapabas con él al patio? —indagó Sora.

—¡Desde cuánto están juntos! —expresó Kari, parecía la misma chica enfermiza pero optimista que conocí en mi infancia. Yolei no paraba de reír y Sora estaba intentando descifrarme en su silencio expectante.

—Mis amigas. —dije simplemente, extendí mis brazos para darles a entender que quería envolverlas en ellos pero el bebé de Yolei evitó que el abrazo se extendiera por mucho, ya que se movió en mi pecho y marqué distancia como si fuéramos imanes de distintas polaridades.

Oímos que la puerta del baño se volvía a abrir y el pelirrojo bajó intrigado por las risas femeninas.

—Qué es tan gracioso. —preguntó él y Yolei le dijo algo de su pequeño bebé.

* * *

><p>Evité a Izzy en el almuerzo, me senté a un lado de Joe y le hablé de su hijo para mantenerme ocupada. Él se había sentado a un lado de Yolei para disfrutar de mi compañía pero se lo negué rotundamente conversando sin parar con el médico. Sé que esperó y esperó sentado junto a ese bebé a que yo me parara y me dirigiera hacia él para cuando Sora llegó con el almuerzo y mandó a todos los chiquillos a su mesa. Su expresión más tarde hizo que me sintiera un poco mal, pero internamente sé que era lo correcto.<p>

El almuerzo terminó una hora más tarde y los adultos se levantaron para tomar un café; me paseé por toda la sala con un pequeño trozo del postre que llevaba mi nombre. Davis y Cody hablaban algo de un negocio que el primero quería que le financiara el segundo. Recordé la prestigiosa carrera había seguido el pequeño.

—Hola, chicos. —dije yo, cuando terminé de tragar el dulce en mi boca. —Oye, Cody; tengo una pregunta legal.

—Dime. —expresó el hombre diez veces más bueno que el pelirrojo. Era correcto, desde la forma en que estaba parado, pasando por su peinado y ropa, hasta la forma con la cual se expresaba.

—Un divorcio, ¿se puede llevar acabo a distancia? Porque tengo la intención de quedarme un tiempo muy largo aquí. —dije, revolviendo lo que quedaba del postre en el plato.

—Si no hay niños de por medio, hablando de la custodia, no veo el inconveniente. —expresó; arrugué la boca. Otra vez los bebés.

—Y podrías decirme más. —dije raspando el postre.

—Claro, no hay problema. —dijo él, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos para gesticular los pasos que debía seguir. Izzy se apareció en la sala, la atravesó en dos pasos y se materializó a mi lado.

—Necesito hablar contigo. —parecía destrozado, saboreé una última vez el tenedor y se lo extendí a Davis junto al plato. Oí una que otra demanda, pero las omití tan cual hacía con todos los retoños que había en el interior de la sala. —Llévalo a la cocina, por favor.

Subimos a mi habitación provisoria, abrí lentamente la puerta descubriendo a unas pequeñas jugando entre mis maletas. Reconocí a la belleza del abogado y a la mayor de todo el grupo pintando sus labios. Quise gritar pero me contuve.

—Qué hacen. —saqué una voz grave desde el interior de mis entrañas y me dirigí a paso firme hacia las niñas.

—Sólo nos maquillábamos. —dijo la anteojuda. —Discúlpeme, fui yo la de la idea.

—No se juega con las cosas ajenas. —sentencié mientras les quitaba de sus manos los labiales que parecían roídos, como si al pintarse hubiesen notado lo rico que sabían y haberlo masticado después. Me horroricé al ver el color melocotón destruido hasta la mitad. Toda esa saliva foránea hacía que se me revolviera el estómago.

—Lo siento, es que mi madre no tiene ninguno de estos. —explicó la retoña idéntica a mi amiga Yolei, no hice caso, seguía pensando en todos los labiales que debía reponer.

—Mimi, son sólo niños. —intervino el pelirrojo. —Cuántas veces le sacaste las cosas a tu mamá.

—No soy su mamá. —rebatí. —Y ustedes, qué creen que se merecen. —hablé, desconociendo el tipo de castigo que les daban sus respectivos padres. A mí, jamás me castigaban y quizás fue algo que me jugó en contra.

—Lo sentimos. —volvió a decir la niña. —Es que usted es tan bonita, sólo queríamos vernos así de bonitas. —la niña castaña la secundó asintiendo con la cabeza y me devolvió un delineador de ojos oculto en uno de sus bolsillos. El comentario de la mayor me tocó en el alma y me senté sobre la cama.

—¿De verdad creen eso? —dije con mi mano tocando mi corazón, miré a Izzy enternecida. Él sólo sonrió y se sentó a mi lado para observar de más de cerca mi interacción con las pequeñas.

—Sí, pero ella se puede ver bonita, en cambio yo estoy con estos enormes lentes. —susurró la pequeña Yolei, se sacó la boina que traía puesta y se tapó la boca para evitar soltar unos lagrimones.

—Cariño, tú también puedes ser bonita. —dije subiéndola a mis piernas. —Aunque yo diría que ya lo eres.

—Tía Mimi, estás mintiendo. —sonrió la niña y algo en mi saltó. Me gustó esta niña, no era sucia, tampoco insolente y jamás me sacó la lengua rudamente; además me dijo tía. Tomé un cepillo de pelo comencé a cepillarla mientras me comenzaba a decir lo curiosa que estaba por el labial, que le había pedido un bálsamo labial de frutilla a su mamá para remplazar uno y que Yolei le había traído uno de vainilla. Imaginé la decepción de la chica al no poder teñir un poco sus labios y vi que la niña castaña y pequeña sólo me miraba. Me incliné y le susurré al pelirrojo.

—¿Porqué ella no habla?

—Ella no quiere hacerlo. —me dijo de la misma forma, me sonreía de forma extraña. —No veo porqué dices que eres mala con los niños.

—Son un par de muñecas. —respondí emocionada. —¿No es así? —le hablé a la castaña y ella se sentó a un lado de mí y observó cómo peinaba a su amiga con detención.

—Mimi.

—Un momento, estoy jugando con las niñas. —dije. —¿Quién quieres jugar al maquillaje? —ambas niñas gritaron extasiadas y fueron en busca del pequeño bolso de maquillaje que anteriormente estaban saqueando. Definitivamente tendría una hija.

—Esos días que estuviste para el nacimiento del segundo hijo de Yolei, no me viste porque no quería verte. —susurró mientras las niñas seguían observando y seleccionando todo el maquillaje con el que querían jugar conmigo. Fruncí el ceño y lo golpeé en una pierna, eso no se le hacía a una amiga. Quizás me había equivocado, quizás quería decirme que me odiaba en el auto y que no quería que volviera más a estos territorios. —No hagas eso.

—Te lo mereces. —susurré de vuelta. —No eres un buen amigo.

—Tampoco quiero serlo. —susurró como respuesta y lo golpeé con mi bota en el pie. La pequeña Yolei miró lo que sus queridos tíos estaban haciendo y le sonreí haciéndole una mueca para que siguiera investigando mi bolsito.

—Tía, ¿Puedo jugar con este líquido extraño? —llegó la pequeña con el frasco de vidrio. Lo abrí y le unté un poco en la cara.

—Se llama base. Debes ponértela en el rostro si quieres emparejar el color de tu piel. —expliqué maduramente y ella fue a ponerle a su amiga tal cual lo había hecho yo. Miré al pelirrojo y le susurré: —Sal de mi vista.

—No fui porque tenía novia y no quería que se arruinara si te veía. —fruncí el ceño pronunciadamente y le hice un gesto para que siguiera hablando en susurros. No podía entender su lógica. —Desde que era niño tengo una especie de obsesión contigo. Me gustaba pensar que te caías sobre mí porque te gustaba.

—Que tierno. —sonreí infinitamente complacida, me levanté y me dirigí a las niñas. —Pequeñas, ya se ven hermosas, ¿Porqué no van donde sus padres para mostrarles lo bonitas que están? —ambas rieron gustosas, y las acompañé hasta la puerta para cerrar con seguro al momento en que ellas salieran disparadas por las escaleras. Me encontré a Sora cuando abrí la puerta.

—Aquí están, necesito hacer un anuncio. —me dijo y notó que Izzy estaba sentado sobre la cama. —Bajen enseguida por favor. —me tomó el brazo y caminó hasta la escalera junto a mí; las niñas habían desaparecido a los segundos. Me susurró algo que me heló: —No me gustaría que usaran la pieza de mi hija para esos propósitos.

* * *

><p>Sora me llevó del brazo como si no quisiera que me acercara al pelirrojo de modo de castigo. Me senté en la mesa para evitar que me siguiera tironeando. Vi que todos se estaban aglomerando en la sala, algo raro estaba pasando. Tai se sentó a mi lado en la mesa.<p>

—Qué será. —me preguntó inquieto. Hice una mueca infantil para hacerle saber de que no tenía idea y me deslicé en la silla en una posición que denotaba aburrimiento. Tai miró a las niñas de Ken y Cody y se empezó a reir. Me pegó un codazo antes de seguir nuestra conversación. —Tratas como muñecas a tus sobrinas. No sé qué harías para entretenerte con un hijo.

—Por eso tendré una niña y el problema está solucionado. —aseguré y él rió más fuerte.

—No puedes elegir el sexo de tu hijo, sólo sale y listo.

—Tendré una niña. —dije. —Una princesita. —y le di punto final al tema. Matt entró a la espaciosa habitación y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a su esposa, Sora estuvo lista para anunciar lo que fuese que quería anunciar.

—Matt y yo estamos felices de informarles que seremos padres otra vez. —todos comenzaron a chillar extasiados. Me sentí ajena a toda la celebración.

—Oh, por favor. —dije para mi misma. Estaba aprendiendo a querer a los mocosos, pero no iba a poder con tantos.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí quedó el segundo capítulo de Madurez; Mimi logró madurar sólo un poco. <em>

_Debo decir algo que olvidé en la primera entrega, no sé si lo notaron, pero sólo nombro como "pequeño Joe" o "pequeña Yolei" porque no quiero imponerles un nombre. Cuando vi el último cap de la serie y vi todos esos niños, nadie me los presentó, y en ese fic son secundarios como aparecieron, por lo que no se necesita, hasta ahora, un nombre para identificarlos. Eso creo yo :D._

_Gracias a Hikari Blossom y a CieloCriss por sus reviews y los que pusieron en alerta y favorito este fic. Se agradece mucho._

_Cariños, SS._


	3. III

_Dedicado a mi amiga Hikari Blossom(:_

* * *

><p>Madurez.<p>

Capítulo Tres.

* * *

><p>Le sonreí y miré hacia abajo. Era tímida y en todos estos años no me había dado cuenta. Me acomodé en el asiento del auto y miré por la ventana, la extrañeza inundó mi rostro cuando vi que de la puerta principal de la casa salía el pequeño demonio rubio con la cara roja de una mezcla de rabia y pena. Izzy me preguntó que qué sucedía y la niña abrió mi puerta correspondiente a la del copiloto para gritarme.<p>

—¡Sal! —me ordenó y quedé de una pieza, obedeciendo por inercia las exigencias de la rubia menor. Me sentí víctima de un asalto y la observé con detenimiento al cerrarme la puerta en la cara y poner el seguro. Astuta, pensé, debería haberlo hecho unos segundos antes de que de la casa emergiera la hija de Matt y Sora.

—¡Yo estuve ahí primero! —le grité de vuelta cuando pude procesar lo que había sucedido. Miré a Izzy, él estaba conmigo en el auto y me consolaba a mí por ser la única adulta que parecía no haber perdido la razón por un par de mocosos. Él tampoco tenía familia propia por lo que nos facilitaba la existencia poder saber que no éramos los únicos en la faz de la Tierra. Me había confesado con cierto recelo que varias veces Yolei había intentado emparejarlo. Y yo le dije que mi vida estaba tan relacionada con el estadounidense que no la imaginaba sin él y eso ahora estaba afectándome. Pero ahora, la chiquilla pensaba que era la única que tenía problemas y necesitaba a su querido tío Izzy para desahogarse, como si tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita fuese un gran problema; la pequeña de Yolei podría entenderla bien. Si esta última no murió por dejar de ser hija única, pues probablemente la rubia tampoco—¡Abre la puerta!

—¡Cállate, tía! —exigió y oí que su llanto se multiplicaba infinitamente. Acepto que me gustó que la niña se refiriese así de mí. Pateé piedras imaginarias en el suelo y me apoyé sobre el auto, cruzándome de brazos y refunfuñando. La conexión a la que estábamos llegando dentro del vehículo no podría repetirse en mucho tiempo entre tantos adultos y chiquillos. Miré el reloj en mi muñeca insistentemente y conté los segundos con el pie. Luego de unos instantes, vi que la puerta principal comenzaba a abrirse nuevamente y temí no estar dentro del auto para cuando supiesen que yo estaba afuera.

—¡Mimi! ¿Escuchaste el anuncio? —indagó un Takeru risueño y caminó hacia mi con cierta tranquilidad que hizo que desistiera de mi intento de entrar.

—Claro que sí, qué felicidad por Matt y Sora, están dejándome muy atrás—expresé optimista, tanto, que tuve miedo que al rubio le pareciera fingido.

—No te vi felicitándolos, ¿por qué te escondes?

—La pequeña se sintió molesta por ello, se puso a llorar tanto que tuvimos que salir con Izzy para consolarla. Pobre chica, creo que entiendo lo que se siente, de niña mi vida se habría acabado si mi madre anunciara lo mismo—aseguré, felicitándome internamente por haber salido de buena forma antes el pequeño, y muy decidor, descubrimiento.

—Entiendo—dijo él como si hubiese caído en la mentira—, pero, ¿por qué no estás dentro del auto consolándola? —me sentí acorralada y me puse a reír.

—Realmente no soy buena consolando y decidí que era mejor que sólo Izzy hiciera el papel de padre.

—Sabes, Mimi, si no estás cómoda con todo este asunto de la reunión, deberías hablarlo con el resto—puse la cara de horror y me tapé la boca con una mano para no ser tan obvia —No te preocupes, creo que nadie más lo ha notado—no fui capaz de cambiar mi expresión de espanto y Takeru procedió a liberar a Koushiro de la prisión que había impuesto la pequeña. Tocó la ventana tres veces y la chiquilla se volteó con los ojos irritados—. Ven, vamos adentro.

—No creo que quieran que esté allá—explicó la niña desde el interior y se cruzó de brazos.

—Que tengan otro hijo no significa que te dejarán de querer—respondió el escritor y la niña explotó en un nuevo llanto mientras comenzaba a salir del auto. Sentí pena por la chiquilla, quizás mi lado materno muy escondido en mi interior estaba saliendo a flote y una vez que ella puso los pies sobre el suelo de cemento, acaricié su espalda con una mano. Fui violenta para el cuerpo frágil de la niña. Tío y sobrina desaparecieron al interior de la casa y me sentí fuera de lugar.

—Debo irme—escuché que decía el pelirrojo al momento en que salía del auto y me miraba apoyado sobre el techo del vehículo. La cara de espanto volvió a mí y negué con la cabeza.

—No puedes dejarme.

—Desgraciadamente, mañana debo trabajar, se me hace tarde—explicó con una sonrisa en el rostro, de esos que usaba para consolar a adultos y niños por igual. Mentalmente repasé el día de la semana y noté que dentro de un par de horas sería lunes, y todos los que poseían un trabajo rutinario como lo era el de una oficina debían retirarse a sus respectivas casas. Pensé en todo el tiempo que he pasado desempleada cuando mi programa de televisión perdió fama y decidieron removerlo. Perdí la cabeza ante un pequeño colapso nervioso y Michael tuvo que costear un pequeño viaje para nosotros. Estuvo bien hasta que volvimos a la rutina y terminé con él—. ¿Mimi?

—¿Qué?

—Te perdí por unos momentos—rió refiriéndose a lo que podía haber sido un monólogo interno, en que mi mente desplegó varias imágenes de todo lo que me había sucedido dos meses atrás. Aclaró la garganta anunciando que estaba por irse y pensé en lo que pasaría si me metiese al auto con él y le pidiera que no volviésemos por un tiempo. No sabía si mi afinidad con él era mero capricho por el ambiente en que nos encontrábamos o no—Nos veremos pronto, despídeme del resto.

—Lo haré, nos vemos—respondí con una sonrisa algo falsa y él volvió a meterse al auto.

Resignada, caminé hacia la casa envuelta en festividad. Yolei me recibió en la puerta.

—¿Dónde está Izzy?

—Se acaba de ir—expliqué pero ella no me prestaba mucha atención.

—Se me ocurrió una idea grandiosa, ¡Ven a dormir a mi casa! Podrás dormir con mi hija, le encantará estar con su tía favorita.

—¿Porqué no? —y sentí que vendía mi alma al diablo, o debo decir, a una pequeña.

* * *

><p>Tras despedirme de mis anfitriones y finalmente felicitarlos, me subí al auto Ichijouji y me senté atrás con la hija y la gran silla que contenía al pequeño bebé; por fortuna esa criatura estaba durmiendo como si fuera muñeco. Ella parloteó la mitad del viaje, me preguntó sobre ropa, maquillaje, vida y trabajo. Cuando quiso saber por qué no tenía hijas, Yolei la interrumpió diciéndole amablemente que estaba siendo un poco grosera con la invitada, que debía dejarme respirar y así lo hizo la chiquilla. Duró dos minutos inactiva y luego se durmió sobre la ventana del auto. No se había caído al suelo gracias al cinturón de seguridad.<p>

—Niños, no duran más allá de las diez de la noche. —expresó con ternura mi amiga. Yo asentí y seguí mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana. El auto era estrecho y el olor a sudor infantil estaba haciendo que comenzara a marearme.

—¿Cuánto falta? —dije al cabo de unos segundos, y vi que Ken sonreía por el espejo retrovisor, quizás mi comentario lo relacionó con su hija mayor. Pronto, sentí que era una más entre sus retoños.

—Unos minutos más. —expresó él y Yolei puso su mano en una de sus rodillas, como si disfrutara que él se incluyera en las conversaciones. Recordé que muchas veces hice eso con Michael y concluí que había sido feliz y que ahora podía hacerlo con cualquier otra persona, ¡Izzy! Oh, cómo quisiera estar en el asiento copiloto de su auto, en vez de entrometerme en el de una familia completa. Sin pensar mucho, intenté cortar las caras de todos allí e insertar la mía y la del pelirrojo; abrí como platos los ojos. Me sentí mortificada, lo había visto hace dos días por primera vez en años, pero, honestamente, fue como conocer una persona nueva; dos días no era suficiente como para tener esos pensamientos. El ambiente con todos mis amigos con familias estaba comenzando a afectarme.

—Llegamos. —susurró la madre y se apresuró a sacar a su hijo más pequeño de las amarras que lo contenían, mientras que su esposo se echaba al hombro a la pequeña Yolei y cerraba hábilmente el auto con la mano que no sostenía a su hija; como si la rutina hubiese servido de práctica. Yo sólo cerré mi puerta al salir y saqué el único bolso que había traído. Caminé tímidamente detrás de la pareja. Me convencí, yo no servía para la rutina. La rutina había asesinado mi amor por Michael. —Espero que no te moleste el desorden, tenemos el piso tapizado de juguetes.

—No te preocupes.

—Ken siempre le dice que guarde sus juguetes pero no hace caso. —explicó, justificándose. —Ella dice que es para que su hermanito juegue, como no puede alcanzar el baúl de juguetes. Imagínatelo, ¡Demasiado tierno!

—Lo es. —dije con una sonrisa, pero por más que intentaba, no podía imaginármelo; a mí me sonaba que era una excusa, y de las peores, sólo para seguir en un estado de mínima energía. Pisé un juguete y este soltó un chillido que me puso la piel de gallina, miré a ambos niños en sus respectivos hombros de sus padres y me aseguré de que seguían durmiendo. —Lo siento.

—No despertarán, ya pasamos su hora de dormir. —me tranquilizó la madre y ambos se perdieron entre las habitaciones para acostar a los niños, me quedé en la sala en la espera de que volviera a aparecer alguno de los dos para que me dieran instrucciones. Usualmente, si me quedaba a dormir en la casa de una amiga estadounidense, ella no tenía hijos y llegábamos gritando a su casa.

Encendí una luz y me horroricé al ver la cantidad de juguetes regados hasta por los pasillos. Yolei era sincera. Levanté uno y visualicé un lugar en donde podía dejarlo y luego pateé otro para que quedara en junto al primero. Cuando levanté el tercero, Yolei se materializó en la sala.

—No lo hagas, no te corresponde. —ella lo dijo sonriendo, me pregunté si Yolei alguna vez se sentía triste. Dos hijos y una casa, ciertamente yo estaría sacándome todos los pelos de mi cabeza por la presión. —Hay un sillón cama, o ¿prefieres dormir con mi hija en su cama?

—El sillón cama está bien. —aseguré, estaba satisfecha al oír una opción alternativa a la idea original. Ella sonrió, nada extraordinario, y se escabulló a la habitación principal en busca de su esposo, quien poco tiempo demoró en instalar mi lujosa habitación en la sala. Tenía mi cama y mi bolso a un lado.

—Buenas noches. —dijo el esposo, se despidió y Yolei se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Tan temprano?

—Debemos descansar, el bebé despierta muy temprano y mañana se viene agitado. Pero si no te puedes dormir, está el televisor. —explicó, me besó la mejilla y alcanzó a su esposo en el pasillo para apretarlo en un gran abrazo.

Seguí el consejo de mi amiga y encendí ese aparato. Acostada, apreté el botón para cambiar de canal tantas veces que llegué prontamente al canal con el que empecé. Cuando decidí no hacerlo más, estaba muy entrada la noche y apagué el televisor y me cubrí hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. Cerré mis ojos y al segundo siguiente sentí la voz de Ken hablando despacio, me descubrí lo suficiente el rostro como para espiar sin ser atrapada en el acto pero mi sorpresa fue notar que el sol ya estaba iluminándolo todo. Temí haber repetido la hazaña en la casa de Sora y despertar cerca de la una de la tarde; extendí un brazo fuera del dominio de las sábanas y tomé mi teléfono celular para averiguar la hora. Siete de la mañana.

—Te amo. —escuché a la voz masculina y luego salió sigilosamente de la casa. Me incorporé al segundo en que escuché que había desaparecido y que sólo quedábamos nosotras. Yolei soltó un grito, como si viese un muerto viviente salir de su tumba.

—Mimi, me asustaste.

—¿No les gusta dormir en esta casa? —dije tratando de abrir los ojos, pero todas mis fuerzas estaban acumuladas en mis párpados. Vi que la anteojuda traía el cabello húmedo y estaba vestida. Ella rio por mi comentario y me invitó a tomar asiento en su cocina americana. Al haber traído hijos rápidamente al mundo y sólo con el sueldo de Ken entrando; imaginaba que no podían pagar por el momento una casa más grande.

—Ven, estoy preparando el desayuno.

—¿Por qué se fue tan temprano? —pregunté sentándome en lo que parecía una barra de un bar. Ella rápidamente me sirvió un vaso de jugo y comenzó a prepararme avena. Además de sonriente, era activa.

—Ken tiene que trabajar.

—Igual que Izzy. —dije sin pensar, la mujer levantó una ceja y puso una de sus manos sobre su cintura. Mi respuesta fue mirar hacia otro lado y tomar el jugo lentamente. Planeaba ahogarme en él si fuese necesario, sólo para evitar una pregunta incómoda.

—¿Cuánto más planeaban ocultarlo?

—Estás imaginando cosas. —canturreé mirando mi avena mientras clavaba una cuchara en ella.

—Mentirosa. He visto cómo se miran.

—Los dos tenemos un par de ojos sobre el rostro. Además, no estoy muerta. —aseguré fervientemente. Ella lanzó una carcajada, mientras que yo lancé una miraba furtiva hacia las habitaciones.—¿Tu hija no despierta aun?

—Ella duerme hasta el medio día; no sé de quién lo sacó.

—Entonces, podemos hablar de cosas de adultos. —Yolei pareció atorarse de la impresión y luego me dedicó una linda e incomoda sonrisa.

—De qué podríamos hablar.

—No lo sé; hijos, esposos. —dije mirando las expresiones de la anteojuda. Estaba claro que la quería hacer hablar ya que yo no tenía ninguna de esas opciones. —¿No te cansa estar todo el día dedicada a tus hijos?

—Claro que no, los hijos son una bendición. Lo sabrás cuando tengas tus hijos. —sentí que la perdí en su tazón de avena y que realmente ella era completamente feliz. Me decepcioné de mí, por qué no podía estar agradecida de lo que tenía.

—¿Y cuando tienen la palabra que empieza con ese?

—No te entiendo.

—Ese, e, equis…—iba a terminar el deletreo cuando vi que una pequeña se paraba en frente de nosotras y hábilmente comenzaba a leer la palabra prohibida. —¡O, efe, o, ene!

—¿Sexofón? Tía, eso no tiene sentido. La palabra es saxofón. —ella dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

—Nunca fui buena deletreando.

—Mamá, ¿porqué quieren comprar un saxofón?

—A la tía siempre le gustó ese instrumento. —aseguró Yolei y le sirvió el desayuno. —¿Cómo despertaste tan temprano?

—Escuché a la tía Mimi y desperté enseguida.

* * *

><p>Seleccioné un tipo especial de harina y lo eché al carrito.<p>

—Hache, a, erre, i, ene, a. —deletreó la pequeña Yolei y le sonreí, pero para cuando ella extendió sus brazos y comenzó a correr por los pasillos de limpieza, cambié mi expresión y volteé a ver a su madre.

—¿No debería estar aprendiendo a leer ahora?

—Le enseñé antes, me aburría mucho en la casa. —confesó la mayor y vi que la menor desaparecía en el pasillo de dulces. —Cariño, no puedes comer eso. Es malo.

—No la matará comer un poco.

—Siempre se empieza con un poco. Después no pueden dejar los dulces. —comentó Yolei, tenía la cara de espanto y tomó a su hija mayor del brazo para alejarla de la tentación. Comprendí poco el temor de mi amiga a que cualquiera de sus dos hijos probara un caramelo. Básicamente, yo me crie comiendo sólo eso. —Se me olvidó decírtelo, invité a Izzy a cenar hoy.

—¿Cuándo planeabas decírmelo?

—Ahora. —sonó extrañada ante el dramatismo de mis palabras. Yo pensé en la poca ropa que había llevado a los territorios Ichijouji y me horroricé al pensar en que no podría arreglarme el desastroso cabello que traía a cuestas. —No te preocupes, saldrá perfecto.

—¿Tío Izzy vendrá? —la pequeña entró en la conversación. —¿Porqué tío Izzy y tía Mimi siempre están juntos?

—Porque son muy amigos y se quieren mucho. —explicó la madre y desvié el carrito y lo encaminé hacia la sección de implementos de baño. Necesitaba encontrar alguna crema de cabello.

—¿Así como tú y papá?

—Esperemos que sí.

—Un momento. —intervine. —Yo no tengo una relación amorosa con Izzy, sólo somos amigos.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije. Son sólo amigos. —explicó Yolei con cara de risa.

* * *

><p>—Tía Mimi, realmente tengo muchas ganas de orinar. —oí que la pequeña lloriqueaba detrás de la puerta, con la mano disponible saqué el cerrojo y la pequeña entró echa un rayo, seguí aplicándome el rímel en las pestañas. No pensé que la niña se bajara al instante los pantalones y comenzara a vaciar su vejiga, la miré extrañada y traté el que olor a orina concentrada no me distrajera mucho pero la pequeña comenzó a hablarme. —Tía, ¿por qué te pones eso?<p>

—Quiero que mis pestañas se vean mucho más gruesas y largas. —expliqué intentando no mirarla sentada sobre el inodoro, era tan pequeña que me daba la impresión de que resbalaría y caería sobre su propia orina. —¿Porqué no terminas y le ayudas a tu madre?

—¿Tía Mimi quiere coquetear con el tío Izzy? —se tapó la boca con sus pequeñas manos, tratando de evitar una risa explosiva. Di un paso para acercarme a la ventanilla del baño y abrirla, la orina estaba mareándome.

—Sólo quiero verme bonita. Como siempre. —dije yo y vi que al fin la chiquilla tomaba el papel higiénico y cortaba meticulosamente los cuadrados necesarios para asearse. Seguramente, Yolei le había enseñado a ser ahorrativa. Seguí poniéndome el rímel y la pequeña se deshizo de la orina. Noté que quiso irse del baño para seguir jugando con sus muñecos a crear un segundo suelo de juguetes. —¿Dónde crees que vas?

—A jugar, tía.

—Lava tus manos. —ordené, jamás harían que comiera algo en esa casa si hubiese dejado a la chica ir. Ella intentó humedecerse las manos y escapar. —Usa jabón.

—Es complicado sacárselo después. —dijo quejándose. Yo me alteré, ¿cuál era el problema de los niños con la higiene personal? —Además, me seca las manos.

—Por algo creamos la crema humectante. —saqué de mi bolso de maquillaje un tubo blanco y se lo extendí a la pequeña ya higienizada. Ella rio y comenzó a mirar el bolso con admiración. Nuevamente quería maquillarse.

Sonó el timbre y mis rodillas temblaron.

—¡Yo abro, yo abro! —cambió de opinión la chiquilla y salió disparada a la entrada principal. —Buenos días, tío Izzy, ¿había mucho tráfico? Padre llamó y dijo que estaba atascado.

—Desde donde vine no había tráfico. —aseguró el pelirrojo y la pequeña soltó una exclamación de asombro que le sacó una risa, oí con detención, su risa era agradable de escuchar y me sonreí. Era tiempo de salir, me armé de valor y di un paso fuera del baño. La casa era pequeña, por lo que vi a Izzy inmediatamente y me sonrió. Había mucha iluminación en el ambiente y tuve miedo de sonrojarme de golpe, sin Michael, era como me hubiesen devuelto al mundo sin ninguna habilidad social. —Hola, Mimi.

—Hola—respondí y me encaminé hasta la sala de estar y comedor de la casa. Miré de reojo para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Yolei en esos momentos, juzgando la expresión poco discreta que tenía siempre; pero su cara me mostraba algo distinto a todo lo que ella representaba normalmente. Ella parecía preocupada, y mecía a su retoño de un lado a otro para dormirlo.

—Mami, déjame intentarlo—expresó la niña con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

—Está bien, pero sé gentil con tu pequeño hermano. Ve a sentarte con él al sillón—habló con ternura y se excusó diciendo que tenía que hacer una llamada. Levanté una ceja y me excusé también.

—Cuídalas—le pedí al pelirrojo y me dirigí a la habitación. Yolei se encontraba a un lado de su cama con el auricular del teléfono pegado a su oreja y cuando me vio entrar colgó.

—¿Porqué terminaste con Michael? —preguntó, como si quisiera llegar a algo con ese tema.

—Porque sólo éramos amigos. Nuestro tiempo ya había pasado hace mucho.

—¿Nunca sentirse que te…?—se levantó de la cama sólo para cerrar la puerta de la habitación—E, ene, ge, a, eñe, a, de, o.

—No es tiempo para estar deletreando—le respondí ya que me había perdido en la segunda letra. Y ella repitió la secuencia de letras para insistir en la respuesta—. ¿Engañando? No, sólo nos hicimos amigos. Ken tampoco debe estar haciendo eso, te adora.

—No es la primera vez que el tráfico hace que desaparezca—refutó, un poco enojada—, escuchaste a Izzy, no había tráfico.

—Pueden haber un millón de rutas para llegar hasta acá—pero Yolei no escuchó.

* * *

><p><em>ChanChanChaaan, ¿será verdad lo que dice Yolei de su esposo? Esperemos que no. Vimos que Mimi está madurando, de a poco, pero lo está logrando aunque no se de cuenta de eso. <em>

_Gracias a Hikari Blossom, CieloCriss, MM y Sopho por sus reviews(:_

_Nos leemos en otra publicación, _

_SS._


	4. IV

_Hikari Blossom, querida y dulce amiga, esto es para ti:D._

* * *

><p>Madurez<p>

Capítulo cuatro.

* * *

><p>La pequeña Yolei chorreó su helado sobre sus pantalones, vio el desastre e intentó devolver el helado dentro de su cono de galleta. Llevé una mano a mi frente y solté un suspiro largo, me acomodé las gafas de sol sobre el tabique de la nariz y la miré intensamente, de tal modo que supo que yo estaba con mis ojos puestos sobre ella a pesar de que ella no pudiese verlos. Me sonrió y mi ofreció un poco de su helado.<p>

—Tía, ¿quiere un poco?

—¿Qué acabas de hacer? No puedes devolver la comida una vez que la botaste.

—Disculpe, tía, la verdad es que nunca había comido algo así.

—Mimi—irrumpió Izzy, parecía sereno—. Déjala, en poco rato estaremos de vuelta.

—Manchará todo el interior del auto—indiqué alarmada, ni siquiera era mi auto y me lo estaba apropiando. Izzy se levantó del asiento con un montón de servilletas en la mano y comenzó a absorben el helado en el pantalón. La niña rió y con su cono manchado de chocolate le pintó la punta de la nariz. Él sólo sonrió y siguió con su tarea.

Qué asco, me dije entre pensamientos. Miré al pequeño bulto que me miraba, desde su enorme silla que los transportaba en el auto y en el viaje por los alrededores del centro comercial. Si yo fabricase sillas para infantes, las haría mil veces más compacta y funcional. El pequeño suspiró sonoramente y miró un pequeño vaso que contenía helado y volvió a mirarme. Repitió la acción y terminó soltando un bufido. Amenazó con llorar y, con torpeza, le extendí el vaso en que Izzy le estaba dando para que comiera pero sólo miró el vaso y se puso a llorar. Con la lentitud mental de una roca entendí que debía darle en la boca y dejarme de estupideces. Los niños babosos e inútiles no podían alimentarse solos. Quise gritar pero el llanto atrajo la mirada de todas las mamás y futuras mamás en el patio de comidas hacia nosotros y sentí cómo ellas juzgaban, quise decirles a cada una de ellas que no era la madre de esas dos criaturas, pero me pareció mejor idea colgarme un cartel al cuello con dicha información…

—Mimi, dale un poco de helado—ordenó Izzy mientras arrugaba unas cuantas servilletas rebosantes de helado derretido y buscaba otras. No estaba lista para atroces tareas como ser madre.

—Está bien.

—¡Yo puedo hacerlo! —exclamó la pequeña Yolei, excesivamente extasiada con su hermanito, levanto ambos brazos por la emoción y más helado del cono cayó hacia sus mangas y manos. Entrecerré los ojos imaginando a su madre furiosa por la evidencia que quedaría en su ropa, Yolei odiaba que sus niños comieran comida cuya procedencia de cada ingrediente no fuese conocida. Mucho azúcar, colorantes, basura.

—No, pequeña, puedo hacerlo—le dije y tomé la pequeña cuchara de plástico y la llené con helado derretido, arrugué la nariz cuando el pequeño abría la boca diminuta y derramaba saliva antes de que la cuchara aterrizara sana y salva en su boca. Tú puedes Mimi, me dije, una, dos, varias veces. Cuando el pequeño tragó y sonrió, me sentí a salvo. Una batalla ganada, hasta que abrió nuevamente la boca para pedir más.

—Tío Izzy, ¿y la película? —interrumpió la pequeña anteojuda e Izzy consultó a su reloj en la muñeca.

—Estamos a veinte minutos—la pequeña gritó con emoción—, ¿quieres ir a sentarte?

—¡Sí! —ella saltó con el cono de galleta en la mano y se alejó unos metros más allá, cuando se volvió y ver en dónde estábamos la decepción surcó su rostro cuando comprobó que seguíamos sentados en el patio de comidas con su hermano. Le había dado la última cucharada de helado, o al menos eso creyó él. Vomitaría una vez que brotara más baba de ese bebé—. Apresúrense.

—¿Estás seguro de que podremos sobrevivir a una película? —susurré para que ni el pequeño Ken nos oyera, aunque estaba segura de que todavía no dominaba el lenguaje, algún día crecería y se lo contaría a Yolei.

—Claro que sí, quedarán hipnotizados al momento en que se apaguen las luces y comience—sonreí cuando vi un dejo de emoción en su rostro y sentí que mi cuerpo vibraba. Me apresuré a dejar el vasito que contenía el helado del pequeño en el tacho de la basura más cercano para luego tomar por el mango el gran asiento. Pude ver un poco de decepción en su rostro pero no duró mucho, el paseo entre tantas tiendas brillantes lo maravillaron.

La elección de la película había sido difícil hace unas horas, la pequeña Yolei corría y saltaba por los alrededores cada vez que gritaba el título de una a modo de sugerencia y volvía cuando yo tenía la respuesta, el rotundo no. Fue así hasta que acabó la lista de películas infantiles y yo comencé a sugerir comedias románticas. Izzy se fue y volvió con las entradas que hizo a la pequeña saltar de emoción.

—Se supone que la película es para los niños—me dijo y yo sugerí los helados.

Ahora estábamos en medio de la fila y yo sostenía a la pequeña de su mano mojada y enjabonada varias veces mientras que Izzy llevaba la gran silla. Observé mí alrededor y sentí como si la pequeña Yolei hubiese sido multiplicada mil veces con todo ese bullicio que tenían en la fila. Yolei nos debía mucho al pasar un día entero con sus hijos para que ella pudiese arreglar sus supuestos problemas con su esposo a solas. Quizás, engendrarían su tercera criatura. La gente feliz se inventaba problemas, decía yo.

—Mimi, Izzy, qué extraño verlos aquí—dijo una voz y yo sentí que mi corazón se enfriaba hasta congelarse y detenerse. Me volví pálida y giré la cabeza. Kari y Tk estaban en la misma fila, pero mucho más atrás. La fila era como una serpiente que se torcía para seguir creciendo en forma ordenada y ocupar el máximo espacio posible. La película que el pelirrojo había elegido era la más famosa en esas semanas y todos los pequeños querían verla. Qué decepción, no quería ver a la pareja feliz ese día, en donde los niños Ichijouji me hacían sentir mala persona. No por lo que hacía, sino por lo que no podía hacer o simplemente no me nacía.

—Es el día de película con los sobrinos—dije con una sonrisa y la pequeña Yolei gritó feliz. Estaba secundándome y me abrazó. Kari sonrió complacida e intercambió unas palabras con la pequeña copia. Me sentí celosa, yo no era feliz cuando me hablaba niñerías pero trataba de serlo. Me crucé de brazos y observé a la familia feliz. Dos niños un poco mayores que la anteojuda, callados, pero por lo bien educados que estaban, y cada uno era la copia de su respectivo padre. Qué sorpresa. Tk y Kari tuvieron hijos en forma separada y volvieron a juntarse años después.

Cuando vi la expresión de Tk, mi cuerpo se congeló. Tenía aquella mirada extraña que parecía que estuviese leyendo tu mente y que ya conocía la verdad. Siempre supo lo incómoda que estaba con los hijos de mis amigos y el repelente natural que tenía en la piel. Ahora sabía que Ken y Yolei estaban…

—¿Y tus padres, pequeña? —dijo Kari y la chica pensó un poco.

—Papi llegó tarde y Mami se molestó.

—¿Se molestó, dices? Dime, pequeña, ¿es algo habitual? —pronto recordé que en el nacimiento del pequeño Ken, mientras permanecía en el balcón la maestra llegó a hacerme compañía un par de veces y me dijo algo de que haría un curso de psicología infantil. Hice una mueca y le di un codazo a Izzy.

—Tío Izzy—comencé—, olvidamos el _Popcorn_—noté que a Izzy le gustó que de mi boca saliera ese adjetivo. Quizás fue tierno, quizás sexy, quién sabe qué pasa por la mente de un hombre. Me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Miraba sus ojos negros entrecerrarse en esa tierna sonrisa y quise reírme irracionalmente por la expresión que lo hacía verse infinitamente más bello que Matt; Quise apegarme a su brazo y entrelazar los dedos y que todos vieran que era mío, mío, mío…

—Tía Mimi, ¿qué es _Popocorno_? —volví a la realidad y me sobresalté. Lo había conseguido, desviado la conversación en forma de un interrogatorio que Kari y la pequeña tenían al raptar la concentración de la última. Pero fallé al mantener el plan en marcha. Aclaré la garganta.

—Es maíz con azúcar.

—A Mami no le gusta que coma azúcar—resopló asustada.

—Y acabas de comer un cono con azúcar congelado—respondí poniéndome a su altura y creo que sonó grosero porque Kari puso sus manos sobre la cintura en un gesto de reproche. La pequeña Yolei se volvió roja como si estuviese dando una alarma de que explotaría y luego se volvió blanca, pasó por el verde y terminó amarilla. Su manita la puso sobre su estómago abultado de niña y de su garganta salió un sonido gutural. Su boca apuntaba a mis tacones costosos y me horroricé, tomé a la chica de los hombros y la guié hasta un basurero llamativo a unos pasos de la fila. Un poco de vómito no alcanzó a llegar a su objetivo y mientras llegábamos al basurero mi pié se deslizó unos centímetros. Aguanté una arcada y decidí que no miraría a la chica mientras se vaciaba de helado, pero el morbo fue más grande que yo y ancló mis ojos a la colosal cascada que salía de su boca. No recordaba haberle dado tanto helado ni que comió en la casa después de que saliera de orinar para saludar a Izzy y todos los problemas matrimoniales de mis amigos comenzaran.

La pequeña Yolei era diminuta y no sabía en donde guardaba tanto material para expulsar.

Vi en el contenido un pedazo de confite que traía el helado que comió y una arcada se apoderó de mí. La anteojuda terminó, estaba mareada pero me sonreía optimista. La empujé levemente y expulsé el interior de mi estómago.

Al terminar, volteé para ver la fila y ésta estaba quieta, observando el espectáculo que ofrecíamos la niña y yo. Me limpié la bilis con el dorso de mi mano y sonreí, tomé mi sobrina nuevamente por los hombros y la guié de vuelta a la fila. Oí a un chico exclamar lo asqueado que estaba después de la escena y luego toda la gente rompió el silencio para comentar. Me sentí roja y Kari me ofreció una servilleta.

—¿Estás bien? —el pelirrojo me rodeó con un brazo sobre mis hombros y me cubrió de la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Mi mentón tiritaba y quería llorar, sensible después de vomitar. La pequeña Yolei me imitó y ambas rompimos a llorar aferradas del investigador. Yo de su pecho y ella de su pierna, mientras que el pequeño Ken permanecía en mutismo en la silla que sostenía con su otra mano—. No fue nada—nos consoló.

* * *

><p>La película era tan famosa que no había espacio para que la familia feliz y nosotros nos sentáramos juntos. Al fin algo bueno, quería compartir mi burdo intento de ser maternal con el resto. Kari y su esposo psíquico se despidieron cuando se fueron a sentar en los cuatro asientos disponibles en frente de la sala mientras que nosotros tomamos posesión de los cuatro que estaban más atrás. En mis fantasías, soñaba que me sentaría junto al pelirrojo, levantaríamos el mango que nos separaría y me seguiría consolando como lo hizo en la fila después del incidente del azúcar. Pero la pequeña copia anteojuda tenía otros planes, se sentó entre nosotros y nos habló todo el preámbulo de la película, cuando aún no apagaban las luces. Luego comenzó a abrazar a su ahora tío favorito y supe que le gustaba. Segura de que sólo le gustaba porque a mí me gusta y me estaba imitando, ella quería ser como yo.<p>

Resoplé y me dediqué a observar a su pequeño hermano. Ella era idéntica a su madre y él a su padre, pero imaginativamente sólo habían intercambiado el tomo de cabello. Mecí la silla que lo transportaba sobre la del cine y comenzó a reírse. Era increíble cómo la risa de gnomo era tierna y por primera vez me vi sonriendo ante uno de los hijos de mis amigos. Las luces se atenuaron cuando algo cambió en mí. Madurez, saborearla no era tan malo. Se sentía bien, me felicité e hice una anotación mental de que debía hacerlo más seguido.

La película comenzó y los pequeños se extasiaron, uno por los colores y la otra por las princesas. Yo no me emocioné y resoplé aburrida en mi silla, a veces miraba a mi acompañante adulto y reprimía una mínima sonrisa. Pasados unos veinte minutos, comencé a reírme de las ocurrencias de los personajes y me sorprendí de las frases que ellos utilizaban, como si fuesen dedicadas al público adulto y que no lo entenderían los pequeños hasta su adolescencia.

—Tía Mimi, necesito ir al baño—susurró la chica.

—No quieres perderte la película, ¿cierto? —dije yo, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. La calmé con palmaditas en las manos y oí que a mi lado el bebé Ken se debatía entre las amarras, soltaba su chupón y rompía en llanto.

—Tía Mimi, ahora tengo hambre—habló fuerte para que el llanto de su hermano no la opacara. Oímos un sonoro "¡Ssh!" que nos mandaba a callar y el malestar general. Izzy me tocó el hombro y se levantó.

—Es hora de irse—dijo y tomó a la pequeña Yolei de la mano y nos obligó a caminar. Solté un bufido y tomé la silla enorme y caminamos hacia la luz.

* * *

><p>Mecer niños no era lo mío, sujetaba al pequeño Ken rígidamente y llevaba todo mi peso hacia una pierna y luego a la otra, como un robot. Todos mis intentos eran en vano, ya que él seguía llorando y sólo se callaba para tragar o acomodarse, tan rojo como si le se hubiese ido toda la sangre a la cara. Estaba cansada, despeinada y sin esperanzas de oír mis pensamientos. Me preguntaba a menudo cómo era que Yolei siempre tenía una sonrisa con dos niños en la casa, y posiblemente un tercero en camino.<p>

Miré a Izzy, mi conforte, y no estaba en mejores condiciones. Habíamos buscado un lugar de descanso dentro del centro comercial, en donde había un sillón negro mullido con una mesita y un par de plantas artificiales para decorar. Izzy estaba sentado en él, aplacando a la pequeña Yolei que le entró el sueño, el aburrimiento, extrañar a su madre y el recuerdo de su gran vomitona. Quería estar en casa con su televisión y sus juguetes. El pelirrojo la había llevado por todo el patio de comidas para que eligiera algo que sustituyese el helado que se encontraba en el tacho de la basura allá en los dominios del cine, pero nada estaba preparado por su madre ya que todo tendría azúcar excesivo.

El teléfono celular sonó de improviso y todos silenciamos nuestros lamentos. Provenía de la pequeña cartera que traía ese día y estaba sobre el sillón. Izzy me miró para pedir indicaciones, todavía no teníamos la suficiente confianza para que él sacara el celular sin permiso así que le concedí la autorización que necesitaba asintiendo con desesperación. Hasta la pequeña Yolei contuvo el aliento cuando su tío extrajo el objeto que nos comunicaba con el resto del mundo civilizado y de alguna forma todos sabíamos que era Yolei.

El pequeño Ken soltó una carcajada y estiró los brazos cuando Izzy puso el celular en mi oreja y hablaba con su madre.

—Viene en camino—declaré cuando se cortó la llamada y la niña se contentó gritando sonoramente y contagió a su pequeño hermano, lo dejé en su silla de bebé y me dejé caer junto con Izzy en el sillón—. No quiero volver a hacer esto—susurré y me acomodé en su pecho, aprovechándome de la situación de cansancio, alivio y qué más da, él tampoco se negó. Fue natural hacer eso.

—Yo tampoco—respondió de la misma forma—, es agotador.

—Demasiado—y el silencio apareció. La pequeña Yolei comenzó a decirle cosas a su hermano y estuvieron un rato sin provocar muchos problemas. Lo agradecí pero mis párpados se volvían cada vez más pesados ante tanta inactividad. Izzy comenzó a moverme del hombro cuando mi respiración se volvía pausada—. Sólo cinco minutos más.

Él rio y me dejó. Era tanto el cansancio que no soñé nada, o al menos no tenía fuerzas para recordarlo.

—Está cansada, parece una niña—oí el susurro de Yolei y abrí un ojo. Los vi abrazados mientras me observaban, a ella y a su marido. Se veían en completa felicidad y su hija me miraba orgullosa, como si ella fuese la adulta y yo la niña. Arrugué la nariz luego fruncí el ceño y escondí la cara en la camisa de Izzy. Era de un color neutral y olía muy bien, no quería despertarme y ver niños otra vez.

—Mimi, tienes que despertar—dijo él, su voz era linda y parecía tan cansada como yo.

—Sí, Mimi, debemos irnos a casa. Preparé la cena—Yolei quería que me quedara para siempre en sus dominios. No quería, no quería, no quería…

—No quiero—dije y mi voz salió opacada porque mi cara seguía oprimiendo el costado del pecho con camisa neutral. Causó una risa general y yo finalmente decidí salir de mi escondite y estirar mis brazos aun entumecidos por la siesta mortal que había tenido.

—Cena conmigo—irrumpió el pelirrojo de pronto, como si la familia del detective no estuviese enfrente de nosotros. Tenía la personalidad que de niño no poseía y yo me reí tímida como nunca. Yolei exclamó una palabra tierna y se apresuró a que su prole se pusiera en marcha—, ¿sí?

—Nos vemos otro día chicos—dijo Yolei—, ¿cómo lo pasaste con tus tíos? —le preguntó a su hija.

—¡Muy bien! Debemos repetirlo—exclamó la niña y me sorprendí de la memoria de pulga que tenía. Fue un día horrendo con vómitos, azúcar y lloriqueos de niña que no tenían fin. Puse una mueca y el pelirrojo soltó una risa. Decíamos no se debía repetir entre gestos.

—Nos vemos, muchas gracias—se despidió el padre de dos hijos. Y uno más en camino, sé que pasará eso.

—Primero—dije yo cuando todos desaparecieron de nuestra vista—, descansaremos los ojos un rato.

—Como quieras—y volvimos a acomodarnos, el sueño llegó a mí como un rayo. Soñé con la pequeña Yolei y con el pequeño Ken, la chica rubia de Sora y el anteojudo de Joe, niños infernales. Aunque debía decir que no eran tan malos, pero sin pensarlo mucho, la que más me gustaba era la belleza de Cody, tan callada que jamás me provocaría un dolor de cabeza.

—¡Mimi, despierta! —sentí un zamarreo que me sacó de mis sueños, eran lindos. Mi hija era mi copia y era la más refinada de todas y jamás vomitaba. Podía llevarla de compras, pintarle las uñas y cosas que una madre debía enseñarle a sus hijas. Izzy la educaba. Era la niña bella e inteligente que me merecía—. Los niños no están—abrí los ojos y vi a Kari. Estaba con la cara de espanto, tan pálida y descolocada como nunca la había visto. Tanta desesperación tenía que me contagió.

—¡Los niños! Izzy, los perdimos—lo zamarreé y se sobresaltó para quedar mudo.

—¿Qué niños?

—Los de Yolei y Ken, tonto—resoplé y lo recordé. Sonreí, miré a la maestra con un rostro calmado y aclaré la garganta—. Se los llevaron sus padres. ¿Terminó la película? Izzy, debemos ir a verla otra vez.

* * *

><p><em>Lo logré, pensé que ya era tarde para todos mis fics pero reviví. Escribí este capítulo casi de la nada y me llevó dos días... me iré lejos de mi zona segura y tranquilizante para escribir por tiempo indefinido y debía subir algo. Espero tener otro cap de otro fic dentro de esos dos díasxD<em>

_Muchas pero muchas gracias a las personas que escriben y comentan lo que les pareció. Personas que me hablaron con simpatía del sexofón y el deletreo... gracias:D May-chi, Hikari Blossom, asondomar, livi chan7, neorosomon, Sopho e Isa, ¡los amo!_

_Se despide esta humilde y agradecida autora hasta un nuevo capítulo, SS._

_PD: si encuentran un dedazo, algo incoherente, porfavor avisar en un PM o review para arreglarlo a la brevedad. No tuve la segunda lectura de mi hermana para corregir._


	5. V

Madurez

Capítulo cinco.

* * *

><p>Sora se llevó las manos hacia el vientre y yo no pude evitar pensar en que todavía no había nada que sujetar ni proteger. Un vientre plano con una pobre acumulación de grasa. Ella sonrió mientras oía atentamente lo que tenía que decir Tai y su marido tocaba suavemente una melodía a su lado. Qué extrañas son las vueltas de la vida, ya que ese trío era inseparable a pesar de que los dos estaban enamorados de ella, aunque creo que yo era la única que todavía vivía en el pasado.<p>

—Tai—llamaron desde la puerta del baño y, como una vil espectadora, miré sin una gota de discreción. Una mujer rubia emergía con la copia de Tai del baño. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Sus tacones eran de la misma marca que los míos y su vestido y blusa eran muy parecidos a un conjunto que guardaba en mi bolso de viaje. Sonreí mientras ella bajaba lentamente los escalones para encontrarnos en la sala. Había llegado hace unos minutos a la casa de Sora, sentándome directamente en el sillón junto al trío mientras esperaba a que Izzy llegara del mercado junto con Ken y Davis; por lo que no pude notar la presencia de esa mujer tan impresionante. ¡Tan… yo! —. Tu hijo acaba de ensuciar la última muda de ropa—parecía molesta, y llegaba un niño a cuestas. Era toda mi heroína.

—Perdón—dijo la miniatura, culposo. Todavía no decidía si tenía cinco o siete años, de todas formas, el pequeño Tai era más bajo que la primogénita Ishida o la pequeña Yolei.

—Estoy seguro de que hay algo en el auto—dijo el padre y tomó a su hijo en brazos. La madre que hacía de mi modelo a seguir se cruzó de brazos. Tai palpó el pecho del chico y arrugó en entrecejo cuando se llevó la mano humedecida a la nariz—, ¿qué es esto?

—Es leche—dijo ella, finalmente noté un acento foráneo—, tomó en un vaso; no en biberón. Imitó a sus primos mayores.

—Puede usar la ropa de mi hija—intervino Sora y se levantó y caminó hacia la pieza que ocupé hace unos días con el demonio rubio. El chico hizo la misma expresión que su padre, arrugó el entrecejo y exclamó que no quería usar ropa de niña.

—Es por eso que no debes ensuciarte dos veces en un mismo día—dijo ella a su hijo. La rubia foránea con un gusto muy bueno en ropa y diseñadores se abanicó la cara con una mano y dijo: —Tai, tengo mucho calor, encárgate.

—Está bien—murmuró y desapareció con su hijo y Sora en el segundo piso. Qué giro más extraño había tomado la historia, a mí no me hubiese gustado que el primer amor de mi esposo se lo llevara a una habitación alejada de la casa. Miré a Matt y a su guitarra, se había quedado atascado en la canción que estaba tocando. Aparentemente una cuerda estaba desafinada y estaba apretándola mientras hacía la nota correspondiente con su voz. Definitivamente parecía ser la única atrapada en el pasado.

Como me pareció que no estaba haciendo nada más en el sillón, a un lado de Matt, me levanté silenciosamente y caminé hacia la puerta de enfrente, donde había desaparecido la rubia despampanante. No pude hacer nada por el ruido que emitían mis tacones de diseñador y la puerta entreabierta me mostró que ella ya había notado mi presencia.

—Hola—dije tímida, mostrándome ante ella mientras juntaba la puerta principal tras de mí. Ella me miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

—Qué buen gusto—me felicitó y sentí que hablaba conmigo misma.

—Qué buen gusto el tuyo. ¡Me encantan tus zapatos! —ella sonrió, parecía complacida e infinitamente incómoda. No era muy agradable encontrarte con alguien igual a ti, me imaginaba. Suspiré y del bolso pequeño que traía colgado del hombro derecho busqué entre mis pertenencias el glorioso escape—. ¿Fumas?

—Oh, sí—cogió uno de los cigarrillos y esperó a que con mi encendedor prendiera su tabaco. Aspiramos juntas y exhalamos mirando hacia distintas direcciones.

—Así que eres la esposa de Tai.

—No exactamente, no estamos casados—asentí con la cabeza, hasta yo me había casado con Michael. Ella silenció rápidamente al inhalar profundamente la colilla de tabaco, no estaba muy dispuesta a hablar conmigo.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—Soy traductora y trabajé por mucho tiempo con Tai antes de formalizar con él—qué bonita historia e interesante. Sonreí, no queriendo perturbarla más de lo que estaba. El mundo bien sabía mi paso por la casa de Yolei en el momento en que su segundo hijo nació y mi eterna incomodidad allá. Ella se notaba incómoda pero lo manejaba maduramente—. ¿Y tú? No parecer ser parte del grupo.

—Sí, lo soy—inhalé el cigarrillo y luego me presenté: —Soy Mimi.

—Soy Catherine—la chica de Francia que Tai y Tk conocieron años atrás. Pasaron unos instantes en que nos quedamos calladas y me sorprendí de lo aburrido que era hablar conmigo misma. Los tacones de diseñador y las ropas entalladas de telas finas pasaron a un segundo plano. Suspiré, no debía ser así conocer a mi otro yo—. ¿No te aburres un poco aquí?

—No tienes idea—resoplé y, con golpecitos pequeños sobre la colilla, descarté la ceniza que estaba en exceso. Analicé las palabras que salieron de mi boca y me horroricé. Me la tapé como si tuviera la edad de la pequeña Yolei, luego miré hacia el interior de la casa por la ranura que dejaba la puerta entreabierta y terminé cerrándola. Catherine rió.

—No es tu culpa, tampoco la mía—me dijo y con una última calada, tiró al suelo la colilla y la pisó para extinguir la llama. Me miró con esos enormes ojos azules con una sonrisa—. Los chicos se divierten más en esta casa—me reí como tonta.

—Pero tienes un hijo, deberías estar feliz porque él esté feliz jugando con sus primos.

—Sí, lo estoy—dijo ella—, pero no es necesario que venga a estas reuniones, Tai puede manejarlo. Normalmente me quedó sentada en el sillón sin decir una palabra.

—¡Yo también! —exclamé como si estuviera diciendo presente en medio de una clase y mi nombre saltara de la lista de asistencia.

* * *

><p>—Mimi—me llamó y detuve el columpio con mis pies. No me costó demasiado ya que estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo en ese columpio infantil. Catherine también dejó de hacerlo y ambas observamos a la copia de Tai acercarse; no, no me refiero a su hijo sino a Davis. Venía con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente y yo hice mi análisis, si él estaba en la casa, también Izzy. Y él no había venido por mí—. Prepararé mi especialidad, ¿quieres ayudarme? Será como los viejos tiempos.<p>

—¿Cuando me ayudabas, pequeño ayudante?—hizo una mueca y asintió, no le gusta ser mi ayudante—. Iré en un rato—dije con la esperanza de que el rato se alargara un par de horas y que su especialidad estuviese lista cuando llegara a la cocina. Catherine me miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Eres chef? Eres increíble. Yo no puedo hacer más que huevo frito—y se echó a reír. Me reí suavemente en comparación. Fui chef y dejé de hacerlo cuando cancelaron mi programa y todo se desmoronó, así como mi relación con Michael y volví a empezar desde cero. Sin trabajo ni marido, vine a entregarme a los gentiles brazos de Izzy. Pensé detenidamente y me pregunté que qué sería de mí cuando la reunión de varias semanas de prolongación llegara a su fin. ¿Es que acaso volvería a los Estados Unidos? O simplemente me quedaría con Izzy. Sentí una atroz urgencia de irme al baño y llorar por mi futuro—. Cielos, mira la hora que es, Mimi.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté sin ganas de seguir respirando y apoyé la cabeza sobre la cadena del columpio y la miré.

—Mi pequeño debe tomar sus vitaminas—y como si hubiese dejado de ser infantil conmigo, entró a la casa, convertida en una madre más. En su andar sofisticado y unos toques sobreprotectores de madre, me vi reflejada en ella en el caso de que tuviera alguna vez un hijo. Inmadura en momentos, madura en otros. Pero, siento infernalmente inepta de cuidarme a mí misma, sentí que solo debería tener cactus bajo mi alero.

Hice una mueca y me eché para atrás para mirar el cielo. Levanté las piernas para quedar completamente suspendida y cerré los ojos. Aspiré aire fresco, y como si se tratara de un castigo divino, la cadena derecha del columpio no pudo mi peso adulto y una argolla se abrió, y caí al suelo húmedo, lodoso.

—¡Mierda!—grité enfurecida y me levanté para patear el columpio y el lodo.

—Mierda—repitió una voz de gnomo.

—¿Qué?—el pequeño Tai estaba en frente de mí y se reía por mi deplorable estado.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda—dijo él a modo de respuesta. Luego se rió y se tapó la boca como si supiera que estaba mal decir esa palabra y miró hacia la casa. Catherine venía con una botella de algún multivitamínico en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Ven, hijo. Tus pastillas para evitar resfríos—el pequeño puso mala cara y puso sus manos sobre la cintura.

—¡No quiero tomar esa mierda! —Catherine se detuvo en seco y quedó como congelada, mirando a la copia de su novio. De pronto, su rostro se desencajó y enloqueció.

—¡Tu padre ha vuelto a decir las malas palabras!—actuó como una endemoniada y entró de nuevo en la casa, con la mano de su hijo entre sus garras—. Ya verá.

—Espera, Catherine—dije como un vago intento de que se detuviera la injusta masacre de Tai y su hijo. La francesa podía ser una bruja si se lo proponía, aunque estoy segura de que Sora, Kari y mi querida Yolei eran igual de malas cuando estaban a solas; solo que la rubia era más explosiva... Como yo. Ella se perdió en la puerta y no pude detenerla.

* * *

><p>Con las manos apoyando mi cabeza en cada mejilla, esperé a que la noche terminara. No sabía dónde iría a terminar, con qué niño. Primero caí sobre la casa de Matt y Sora, luego la de Ken y Yolei, un día en la casa de Izzy y ahora… ¿quién sería mi víctima? Sin esperanzas de que alguien me rescatara, decidí buscar en mi celular algún mapa en que me mostrara algún alojamiento. Y una cascada de emociones me cayó encima. Sin trabajo, sin marido, sin padres que vivieran cerca. Tampoco me sentía parte de ningún país, ni el que estaba pisando ni el que abandoné. Mi vida era, tomando las palabras del elocuente pequeño Tai, una mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda.<p>

Miré mi celular con mala cara y vi un millar de mensajes sin leer. Imaginé que la pequeña Yolei habría robado el celular de su madre para mandarme mensajes absurdos de amor, pero mi expresión cambió cuando vi qué era realmente.

14 de Abril: "_Mimi, no has devuelto mis mensajes :-'( Estoy muy preocupado por ti_—_Michael"_

La cara que tuve entonces fue la de un famoso emoticón que incluye una arroba. Roja de rabia, quise borrar el mensaje inmediatamente, claro que podría ponerle algo así como un "Ya estamos divorciados, no tienes que sentirte así" Pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Michael era un buen hombre, y conociéndolo, jamás desaparecería de mi vida. Pasé al siguiente mensaje, y al siguiente y al siguiente:

15 de Abril: "_Mimi, esto ya es preocupante. Son dos días sin saber de ti; ¿es que acaso estás enterrada en algún lugar? No me gusta para nada_—Michael"

16 de Abril: "_MIMI, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? —Michael_"

17 de Abril: "¿_MIMI? —Michael_"

Puse los ojos en blanco y miré hacia el cielo en un gesto en que le preguntaba a alguna deidad del porqué de la insistencia de este hombre. Era peor que una mujer enamorada psicópatamente. Quise tirar lejos el celular de última generación que mi ex marido me había regalado pero me contuve. Solo lo apreté con ambas manos con el deseo de que cada parte de él se hiciera añicos. Luego de un rato, el celular quedó intacto y yo exhausta. Si una bomba atómica cayera sobre el rubio, sobreviviría, era como las cucarachas.

—¿Mimi?

—¿Qué? —no me importaba quién llamó, no estaba de humor. Echaba humo de mi cabeza y ésta, a su vez, reposaba sobre mis rodillas. En mis garras yacía mi celular, con cubierta de diseñador, que de pronto se puso a vibrar anunciando un nuevo mensaje de Michael. Lo tiré a la acera de cemento y allí se partió en tres pedazos: la batería, la tapa de esta y el resto del cuerpo. Qué sencillo.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—Nada—le respondí a Izzy. Finalmente había aparecido a rescatarme, pero me dije: Misma, ¿por qué necesitas que te rescaten? Michael se había acostumbrado a hacerlo y ahora se había vuelto insoportable. Izzy se sentó a mi lado, parecía exhausto y acalorado pues traía la camisa de color neutra remangada hasta los codos y su flequillo sobre su frente se la había echado para atrás. A Davis no le gustaba escatimar en gastos para su especialidad y Ken e Izzy se debieron encargar de acarrear las bolsas.

—Claro que te pasa algo—me sonrió, parecía que le gustaba cuando retrocedía años atrás, cuando todavía era una adolescente.

—Claro que no, estuve bien esta mañana. ¿Lo recuerdas? —dije sarcástica, mirándolo a los ojos, y luego seguí mirando mi celular de un millón de dólares destazado, ultrajado y humillado en la acera. Me sentí como él.

—Claro que sí—me sonrió de nuevo—, tomaste mi cama y tuve que ir al sillón. Aun me duele el cuello.

—No te pedí que te fueras—niño bueno, hombre bueno. Hombre desesperante.

—¿Qué te hizo tu celular? —se levantó y llegó hasta las partes de mi celular y las reunió en sus manos—. La tecnología no se lleva bien con los golpes, ¿sabías?

—Sí—le dije desganada. Izzy, de los dedos mágicos, revivió a mi celular y comenzó a hacer el horrible ruido de inicio y se lo arrebaté. Dispuesta a lanzarlo esta vez más lejos, Izzy me detuvo.

—Algo te pasa, dime—su rostro era uno desconcertado, no recuerdo el emoticón que lo representaba.

—No tengo a dónde ir.

—Siempre puedes ir a mi cama.

—¡No seas tonto! No tengo a dónde ir, no sé si volver a los Estados Unidos o quedarme—me crucé de brazos, y como Izzy había dejado de proteger mi tecnológico celular, lo boté en un gesto rebelde—. No tengo trabajo, no importaría, de todas formas tengo que volver a empezar. Tampoco tengo familia que me frene—hice una pausa—. Solo mis padres, a ellos les dolería en el alma tenerme al otro lado del planeta.

—Mimi…—en su cara vi que estaba pensando muy bien en su respuesta, ponía esa cara cuando lo hacía; sus cejas se alzaban—. Sé que debes estar pasando un mal momento.

—¿Solo eso tienes que decir? —me alteré, quise arrojarle las partes de mi celular en la cabeza.

—No—dijo a secas—. Ya te lo he dicho, me gustas. No quiero que te vayas.

—Entonces por qué no haces nada cuando estamos solos.

—Eso no es…—hizo una pausa para sonreír avergonzado—. Eso no es lo que…

—¿Mimi? —se oyó a lo lejos, oculto entre las sombras de la noche. Por un momento, deseé que era la voz del pasado que resonaba en mi mente para hacerme sentir culposa. El problema fue que Izzy también lo oyó y se quedó en un silencio profundo en que me sentí incapaz de rescatarlo. Incluso yo estaba así.

—¿Michael? _What the hell, why are you fucking here?_ —está bien, yo no dije esto último en inglés, pero sí lo pensé. El gringo llevaba una mochila en la espalda y con horror supe que su idea era quedarse un tiempo aquí, quizás no esperaba encontrarme tan rápido. Estaba afuera de la casa de Sora, podía verme cualquiera.

Resoplé y entré al interior de la casa. Di un portazo tan grande que los vidrios de las ventanas vibraron.

* * *

><p>—Muchas gracias—dijo el rubio cuando Sora le daba un café cargado en el sillón. Estaba hecha una furia, refunfuñando en la cocina, espiándolo por la puerta entreabierta. Sora miró hacia atrás, hacia mi posición con una cara de reproche. Su argumento era que él había viajado varios kilómetros para verme y asegurarse de que yo estaba bien. Mi argumento era que él era un millonario que no sabía qué hacer con su dinero y su cerebro de cucaracha. Podía ir varias veces a Marte con Matt antes de quedar en la banca rota.<p>

—Mimi, sé que es tu ex marido y que lo odias, pero estás siendo muy inmadura—Catherine estaba cruzada de brazos, apoyada en el fregadero de la cocina. Izzy estaba sentado en frente a la mesa en donde la familia Ishida desayunaba, con la mano sobre su mentón y la miraba pensativa. Muy posiblemente se sentía culpable. Tai estaba sentado junto a él, con su hijo sobre las piernas. El pequeño revolvía con su mano sucia el contenido de lo que sería la especialidad de Davis pero a nadie parecía importarle. Ni a mí, no tenía estómago para soportar comida sin la necesidad de devolverla.

—Cat tiene razón. Algún día tendrás que salir—los novios habían dejado de pelear para apoyarme.

—No tenía que venir—murmuré con enojo y me fui a sentar en la silla que sobraba para completar la familia. Sora entró con una bandeja bajo el brazo y solo se quedó mirándome. Sabía qué era lo que pensaba, que era una maleducada. Quise sacarle la lengua en un gesto rudamente infantil. Me crucé de brazos y la puerta se volvió a abrir. Yolei apareció con su bebé en brazos.

—Vine en cuanto supe—expresó alterada y, como era de descuidada, la puerta se abrió de par en par antes de cerrarse y vi que Michael estiraba el cuello para ver si estaba en la cocina. No sé si realmente me vio—. Qué coraje. No debería haber venido. Ken tuvo que ir por mí antes de lo que habíamos previsto. ¡Pobre de él!

—Sea su ex marido o no, no puede dejarlo esperando—objetó Sora. Oímos que Matt comenzó a hablar con el extranjero y hubo un alivio general al imaginarlo ocupado; eso debió ser exigencia de su esposa.

—No lo creo, ella no se lo pidió. Si no quiere verlo, no debe hacerlo—refutó Yolei y yo sonreí.

—¡Tiene razón! Yolei es la única que me apoya.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, la pareja feliz con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros apareció en escena.

—¡Perdonen nuestro retraso! Kari y yo fuimos a comprarles ropa a los chicos—se disculpó Tk pero su esposa advirtió el ambiente enrarecido en la cocina.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Kari parecía mortalmente asustada.

—Michael llegó y la princesita no quiere salir—replicó Tai y finalmente notó la travesura que estaba haciendo su hijo. Lo reprendió y fue hasta el fregadero en donde estaba la madre y ambos repartieron reproches mientras le lavaban la mano con agua excesivamente caliente. El niño lloró, pero nada podía hacer más denso el ambiente.

—Uh, eso es malo—repuso la maestra—. Muy, muy malo.

Matt entró en escena con su guitarra en la mano y su uñeta entre los labios. Advirtió la multitud que se aglomeraba en su cocina, apta para menos gente de lo que había en ese instante. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego volvieron a su estado original, comenzaba a parecerse excesivamente a su padre. Cuando hubo terminado su sorpresa, caminó hasta la nevera y sacó dos cervezas de él a medio congelar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Matt?—inquirió Sora. Seguramente estaba muy nerviosa para su estado de gravidez y no podría soportarlo.

—El invitado aceptó beber conmigo y Ken.

Refunfuñé, salté de la silla y salí hecha un rayo de la cocina. Michael se le iluminó el rostro cuando me vio caminando hacia él, y como un caballero, se levantó y me ofreció su sitio en el sillón. Quise gritarle, pero reparé en la presencia de Ken en el sillón y Davis unos metros más allá, jugando con la chica rubia endemoniada.

—Ustedes—les dije a Ken, Davis y la niña—, afuera. Y tú…

—Querida, estuve llamándote y mandándote mensajes—Michael no parecía escucharme.

—¿Estás seguro que sabes de qué se trata un divorcio?

* * *

><p><em>A que no se esperaban que Catherine y Michael aparecieran. Pues bien, para las chicas que conocen el foro Proyecto 1-8, y que leyeron alguno de mis comentarios de Catherine, no debieron soprenderse mucho de esta aparición. Para mí, el TaiCat me parece muy factible y espero que esta versión les haya parecido bien(A ti te hablo Hikari Blossom! xD) Como a mí:D. En cuanto a Michael, no esperaba traerlo jamás a la historia y todo fue gracias a una conversación pequeña con Asondomar, ella me sugirió que pusiera otra trama en la historia. Y bien, aquí está ese gringo para fastidiar y para que Mimi se comporte aun más inmadura. Pero ya le está molestando serlo, ¿se dieron cuenta?<em>

_No tuve hermana en el final de la historia, así que si hay errores, un PM o review anunciando los errores terroríficos estaría bien. _

_Saludos y que la Fuerza Fickera las acompañe, SS. _


	6. VI

Madurez

Capítulo 6.

* * *

><p><em>Una planta rodadora fue arrastrada por el viento hasta el campo de batalla con un silbido. Entrecerré los ojos a medida que caminaba lentamente hacia él. Mis pasos retumbaban por las espuelas metálicas y él sonreía al oírlas. Escupió un trozo de tabaco envuelto en saliva y se llevó las manos hasta el cinturón en el cual colgaban sus armas. A la derecha estaba <em>_«__Mejor Amigo__»__ y a su izquierda la famosa __«__Ex Esposo__»__. Intenté adivinar cuál era la que usaría primero, qué argumento sería el que atacaría en el primer golpe. _

—_Te amo —dijo finalmente, con una pequeña estocada de su dedo levantó su gorro vaquero milimétricamente y reveló una frente sudorosa. Los días eran calurosos, secos hasta las entrañas de amor de la tierra. Me llevé una mano al cabello rizado en las puntas y me lo acomodé. Sonrió—, por favor, vuelve a mí._

—_Nunca —respondí, él levantó sus cejas en un gesto que me decía que no le convencía mi respuesta. Su mano izquierda reposó sobre Ex Esposo. Rápidamente llevé mi mano de mi cabello hasta mi espalda y tomé una escopeta—. ¿La conoces? Se llama Destruye Pasado._

—_Muy tarde, querida —expresó despreocupado, entrecerré mis ojos a medida que apretaba el gatillo. Fue rápido, un par de disparos y fue el final. Michael tomó ambas pistolas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora todo lo que fui caía pesadamente el suelo, envuelta en sangre._

* * *

><p>—Mimi.<p>

—Lo odio —respondí espiando por la ventana. Hace horas estaba morando la habitación de la pequeña demonio Ishida, quien había pasado de encabezar mi gran lista de gente odiosa a que solo fuera molesta como un mosquito en medio de la noche, revoloteando sin cesar sobre tu cabeza. Michael era simpático, amable y excelente con los niños, no había pasado mucho tiempo para que les robara el corazón a todos en la reunión otra vez. Ahora mismo había tomado prestada la guitarra de Matt, puesto su gorro de vaquero y cantar una melodía _country_ para mis sobrinas—. Odio cómo se viste y cómo habla.

—Mimi —me llamó por segunda vez. Izzy cerró la puerta y nos envolvió la penumbra. Se acercó con pasos sigilosos—, Michael…

—¡Todos babean por él! No empieces tú también.

—Michael piensa que el divorcio es un berrinche tuyo. Que volverás con él en cuanto se te acabe —explicó con pesar y al fin supe que el porqué estuvo tan callado cuando me escondí en la cocina. Puse los ojos en blanco—. Él me lo dijo antes de entrar… Estaba tan convencido de eso.

—¿Crees que no lo sé?—resoplé y me crucé de brazos—. Hasta Sora lo piensa, ¿viste cómo actuó anoche? Seguro debe pensar que soy como su hija, ¡o peor! Su neonato. Si se llama mi amiga…

—Deja eso, Mimi —indicó cansado—, ahora mismo no eres más que una inmadura.

—¡Izzy! Se supone que estas de mi lado —estaba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos tan abiertos como una lunática. Suspiró y se fue a sentar en la cama de la pequeña que usé la fatídica noche de ayer, todavía no la ordenaba pero supongo que no era urgente.

—Y lo estoy… —dudó cuando lo dijo, y me fui a sentar con él. Mis tacones retumbaron en la habitación infantil en penumbra y esa atmósfera depresiva fue opacada con las risas de todos allá en el patio. Entrecerré mis ojos, necesitaba mi atmósfera negra y Michael también destrozaba eso—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú?

—Lo que quiero es que se vaya —murmuré y me crucé de brazos, de alguna forma visualicé a la pequeña Yolei haciendo lo mismo al protestar, queriendo que su mamá fuera a buscarla. Al tener eso en mente, me descrucé de brazos y apoyé mis manos sobre el colchón con sábanas arrugadas. Intenté pasar inadvertida pero Izzy ya me había visto, tenía las cejas alzadas y casi podía leer sus pensamientos. Algo así como que «Sora tiene razón, eres inmadura», pero en vez de eso, dijo otra cosa que me dejó helada:

—Cuando sepas qué es lo que quieres, llámame —y se paró y salió. ¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso? Quiero a Michael fuera de este país. La puerta se cerró y quedé en mi atmósfera de depresión y pronto decidí que no me gustaba estar ahí sola. Ya no era divertido ni productivo. Afuera se oían las risas infantiles y el fin de la canción del norteamericano. No me sentí molesta, me levanté y volví a espiarlos por la ventana, Las niñas aplaudían y Michael agradecía humildemente, más allá todos los demás adultos compartiendo. ¿Por qué no podía estar ahí? Me aburría, si tan solo Catherine hubiese ido ese día, pero no sé qué era lo que le había pasado. Dejé de espiar y me apoyé en la pared contigua a la ventana. Suspiré, ¿a qué se refería Izzy con eso?

Bajé las escaleras hasta la cocina pensando en el tema. Iría por un jugo de naranja para refrescarme las ideas. Cuando el vaso fue rellenado dos veces y bebí hasta la última gota suspiré nuevamente, pensando qué era lo que quería. Debía admitir que el divorcio me asustaba, perder el trabajo, el marido y el enfoque en la vida en un año sería totalmente traumático. Volver desde cero a mis veintisiempre años sí que era un peso enorme sobre mis hombros. Suspiré, dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me fui a hojear una revista a la sala.

Hoja tras hoja, vi todo el guardarropa que tendría en unas semanas y cerré la revista. ¿Con qué dinero? Me mordí una uña pensando que todo este tiempo, el dinero que tenía en los bolsillos era de mi millonario futuro ex esposo. ¿Dónde viviría si no con ese capital? Me asomé por la ventana y vi a Yolei, se reía con la boca abierta con espontaneidad y me imaginé compartir habitación con su hija hasta que ella cumpliese la mayoría de edad y se fuera; dejándome la habitación para mi sola. Descarté la idea. Viviré con Sora y su pequeño demonio, la imaginación fue más horrenda. Cambiaría pañales en la ausencia de los padres.

Me entraron ganas de llorar. Con Tai, viviría en el mismo techo que Catherine y nuestros temperamentos serían los mismos y colapsarían. Con Joe me vería inmersa en un mundo de consolas y peleas con su hijo. La pareja feliz me desesperaría a la hora de mudarme. Davis, no, él no; descubriría a los pocos días que había perdido mi capacidad de entrar a una cocina y salir con arte sabroso en las manos. No podía enterarse. Cody… ni siquiera sabía su apellido.

Salí temerosa al patio. Ignoré a Michael olímpicamente y caminé directamente hasta mis amigos. Supe que él se había emocionado al verme salir de la casa y de mi atmósfera de depresión y su cara se fue deformando hasta que la nube negra fue a parar a su cabeza. Pero no le importó, suspiró dándose ánimos y comenzó a tocarles una nueva canción que lo transformaba en vaquero para las niñas. Gracias al cielo.

—La princesita se dignó a aparecer —señaló el novio de Catherine, apuntándome con su pequeña botella cerveza. Sonreí y me quedé callada para que siguieran hablando de lo que sea que estuviesen hablando antes de salir. El silencio se cernió en el grupo y varios comenzaron a aclarar con la garganta. Solo la voz del vaquero se oía de fondo.

—¿De qué hablaban? —pregunté, incómoda. Hablaría de cualquier cosa, lo juro; pero, por favor, hagan que deje de escuchar a mi futuro ex marido. Jugué con mis manos, nerviosa. Ken fue el primero en romper ese silencio infernal.

—Hablábamos de los cambios hormonales —dijo con su voz aterciopelada que a Yolei tanto le gustaba. Perfecto, yo siempre tengo cambios hormonales horrendos. Me dolía la cabeza, el estómago y me ponía de muy mal humor. Sonreí, esta era mi oportunidad.

—¡Son horrendos! Hacen que me vea espantosa y me salgan espinillas si no me regularizo con hormonas… ¡Espinillas! A esta edad. Me siento como una adolescente,

Por alguna razón, el silencio volvió a envolvernos. Michael estaba tocando un solo con la guitarra del dueño de casa y se equivocó varias veces en el punteo, pero las chicas aún así gritaron extasiadas. Sora sonrió.

—El cabello brilla y mejora la piel —dijo ella, ¿o será, tal vez, corrigió? Jamás en mi vida me había pasado eso en un desequilibrio hormonal tan drástico como la menstruación. Vi las caras de Matt, Tai y Davis, parecían divertidos. Me sentí tímida y quería cavar un hoyo y enterrarme allí. Hace años no me ponía roja y sentía que subía el color excesivo a mis mejillas.

—Querida, a ti no se te notaría la diferencia —indicó Yolei, tomándome de un hombro—, siempre te ves fantástica. Tu cabello y tu piel son divinos.

Ahora sí que no entendía nada y mi cara debió delatarme.

—Princesita, hablamos de los cambios hormonales que tiene ahora Sora —indicó el líder castaño con una sonrisa—, ¿de qué hablabas tú?

—¿Dónde está Izzy? No lo veo por aquí —pregunté rápidamente para evitar el tema de mis espinillas en etapa madura. Tai no podía verse más divertido antes de mi pregunta y ahora solo sonreía de forma burlona. Fruncí mis cejas con enojo infantil.

—No está aquí.

—Estaba aquí hace unos minutos, ¿cómo es que no está aquí?

—Se fue, querida —Yolei sonreía cómplice con Tai y pronto vi esa expresión en casi todos mis amigos. Menos Cody, él era formal en cada faceta de su vida. Si es que alguna vez llegase a conocer su apellido y viviera con él, tal vez la convivencia sería buena. Cody no hablaba si no era necesario y era excesivamente serio y su hija… no hablaba.

—¿Y cuándo volverá?

—Tiene mucho trabajo en el Centro de Investigación —indicó Tai, mirando hacia arriba como si allí estuviese plantada la respuesta—, quizás en unos días. Tú sabes cómo se obsesiona cuando no logra resolver un problema.

Y supe el significado de la pregunta.

—Debo llamar —dije de pronto—, Sora, ¿puedo usar tu teléfono? El mío quedó sin saldo—ya que Michael no había pagado la cuenta. La pelirroja asintió y pude irme de aquella conversación nefasta. Lo intentaría nuevamente en un rato, cuando dejaran de hablar temas tan desconocidos para mí.

Pasé junto a Michael con una mano tapando el lado de mi visión en donde él aparecía. Su mano se deslizó sobre las cuerdas y sentí su atmósfera de depresión repelerme hasta muy adentrada en la casa.

Llegué al teléfono y marqué. Esperé el tono hasta que finalmente apareció Izzy en la pantalla.

—Mimi.

—Sé que piensas que soy inmadura pero…

—Mimi —fui cortada por el norteamericano y por el impulso, corté. No quería que Michael supiera que lo pseudo engañé con mi querido y abstraído amigo de la infancia. No sé porqué. Quizás todavía no tenía el valor suficiente de pedirle el divorcio ante un abogado. A mis ventisiempre, todavía no era independiente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —indignada y molesta me levanté del asiento junto al teléfono. Él sufrió con un gesto con las cejas, me horroricé al notar que era tan infantil en los gestos como yo.

—Ya no gusto este juego que haces —habló con su acento y su inhabilidad de hilar una frase no tarzánica. Siempre caía en eso cuando se ponía nervioso y olvidaba todos esos años que pasé enseñándole a hablar a la perfección mi lengua materna—. Fue demasiada lejos esta vez. No miras mi. _It's rude*_.

Me llevé las manos a la cara para sofocar un grito. Nada de lo que le había dicho anoche lo había retenido en la cabeza. En su fantasía todavía pensaba que se trataba uno de los tantos berrinches que sufría anualmente en donde me iba a vivir sola por un mes, pero era en la misma ciudad, ¡no en el otro lado del mapa terráqueo!

—¡Qué fue lo que te dije!

—Quiere sola estar, _while_…*

—_We arranged the divorce papers*_ —completé la frase cansada. Dejé que mis brazos cayeran pesados a cada uno de mis costados. Exhalé profundamente y cerré mis ojos. Cuando volví a abrirlos, él seguía mirándome pero su expresión era de felicidad. Finalmente nos habíamos entendido, se decía mentalmente. Podía leer los subtítulos de su mente y ya no era gracioso conocer tanto a una persona que no te despertaba ninguna emoción.

—_Are you going to stay here all week? I would like to go home by the end of it.*_

Me enfurecí.

—¡No! Quiero el divorcio ahora —grité a todo pulmón y me dirigí hasta el patio como una leona atacando a su presa—. ¡Cody, dónde estás! Te necesito. ¡Cody, el abogado!

El abogado apareció en el grupo con la mirada congestionada. Por supuesto que no se esperaba que lo necesitara, nadie más a kilómetros a la redonda lo hacía. Michael corría detrás de mí y me indicaba lo grosera que estaba siendo con él, que su apellido era Hida. Todo, en su lengua materna.

—Necesito que me divorcies de él, ¡Inmediatamente!

—No puedo hacerlo aquí…

—¡No aceptaré un no! No aguanto estar vinculada con él ni un minuto más —me giré hacia mi casi ex marido y le grité en la cara—. ¿¡Entendido!?

—_You can't do this*_…

—_Yes, i can _—le dije ebria de soberbia. Sonreí con malicia, esperando a que nadie más entendiera esta lengua—. _I slept with Izzy. ¡All week!*_

Todos los adultos contuvieron la respiración y los murmullos saltaron a escena. Parece que todos entendían el inglés.

* * *

><p>Corrí por los pasillos hasta que mis costillas parecieron enterrarse en mis pulmones. Me detuve en seco frente a una puerta del Centro de Investigación. Me apoyé con una mano en la perilla y otra en el costado. Leí en la puerta Departamento de Fotónica y Cuántica, ese nombre difícil me parecía digno de Izzy y entré con el corazón en la garganta. Jadeando, vi dos cabezas asomadas en la penumbra; traían batas blancas denotando su rango científico. Tomaban un café mientras la pantalla lanzaba dígitos y símbolos, pertinente a su investigación.<p>

—¿Izzy? —mi voz salió en un jadeo. Uno era alto y joven y el otro viejo y menudo. El segundo me respondió:

—Buscando un café, señorita—luego supe que él era el papá de Sora—, volverá en un segundo, ¿quiere sentarse? Se ve agotada.

Negué rotundamente con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —pero mi respiración todavía no podía normalizarse. El viejo señaló hacia atrás y me volteé—. ¡Izzy! Debes irte de aquí, le dije a Michael que nos habíamos acostado. ¡Quiere golpearte!

El viejo y el joven murmuraron divertidos. Un no-sé-qué de Izzy y su faceta desconocida.

—_You, bastard_!* —se oyó desde el pasillo oscuro que conducía a la oficina, que era muy linda por cierto. Solté un grito, horrorizada, y me fui a ocultar detrás de los colegas de Izzy. No podía estar pasando, ¡por qué tenía que ser tan impulsiva! Arrastraba a todo el mundo a mi miseria, Tai y Matt corrían detrás del norteamericano pero él era enormemente escurridizo. ¡Michael e Izzy! ¿Quién sería más torpe en la batalla? Izzy solo tenía desarrollada la cabeza y Michael tenía los músculos tan pequeños y obsoletos que debería ser una pelea penosa de ver, pero el rubio estaba encolerizado.

Izzy dejó su taza con café caliente en un mesón de al lado y esperó al iracundo extranjero.

—No es lo que piensas.

—_Step outside, please*_—intentaba ocultar su ira pero simplemente no estaba en su sistema parecer calmado.

—_Leave him alone*_—dije tímida desde la espalda de los hombres que acababa de conocer.

—¿Debo arrastrar trasero afuera? —indicó el norteamericano con horrible pronunciación. Tai e Matt aparecieron en escena y Michael los empujo para salir. Su respiración agitada se oyó hasta que salió del edificio. Finalmente salí de la protección de los hombres en bata y me dirigí hasta el grupo de mi infancia.

—¡No vayas! —supliqué e Izzy me miró en silencio, como si tratara de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. No nos habíamos acostado, solo nos habíamos besado brevemente en su casa.

—Estamos en pésimo estado, Matt—oí decir a Tai a modo de broma y cuando respiró hondamente se dirigió al pelirrojo—. Te metiste en un gran problema, debes salir. El gringo te sacará a golpes si no lo haces. Uno simplemente no se mete con la esposa de otro.

—¡Ex esposa! —grité desde el costado. Matt se había ido hacia donde su suegro y el hermano de Joe y nos mirada desde ahí.

—Solo golpéalo —indicó Matt y Tai asintió. Me sentí como una pintura—. Se cansará luego, es un debilucho. No podrá mantener mucho tiempo sus puños en alto.

* * *

><p>Michael se lanzó hacia el cuello de la camisa de Izzy apenas lo vio salir a la luz del día. Lo arrastró hasta la calle excesivamente transitada por autos a alta velocidad. Me horroricé pensando en que quería lanzarlo en el camino de un camión, pero el pelirrojo prontamente se zafó de su agarre y se echó hacia atrás. En la confusión de Michael, él puso a arreglarse la camisa que había quedado levantada hasta por encima de su ombligo y cuando el norteamericano se volvió con la cara furiosamente roja, Izzy quiso hacer inmensa la distancia entre ellos. No quería pelear, eso se notaba a la gran distancia en que nos encontrábamos.<p>

—¡Golpéalo! —animó Tai.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Yolei con sus manos sobre mis hombros, como si me consolara—. Ambos pelean por tu amor, Mimi —pero yo no lo veía tan optimista como ella. Me mordía las uñas, ¡hasta los dedos! Todo por nerviosismo. Izzy no me había ultrajado como había señalado Michael varias veces antes de decidirse y salir a hacerse un matón.

El rubio golpeó al pelirrojo y por primera vez vi un atisbo de arrepentimiento en su rostro foráneo. Volvió a ser el Michael con el que me casé y me contenté, terminaría esa ridícula pelea callejera en donde ninguno tenía experiencia. Izzy se llevó la mano a la nariz y al parecer vio sangre en sus dedos cuando los rozó con su cara. Algo en su cara se debió haber endurecido que hizo que Michael corriera e Izzy lo persiguió.

—¡Ya era hora! —gritó Davis y con Tai se animaron a sí mismos y rieron. La pelea ya era entretención sádica para mis amigos.

—¡Michael, Izzy, deténganse! —pero ninguno me oyó. El científico tomó burdamente al extranjero del cuello de su chaqueta y lo lanzó a la acera. Michael rebotó de cara al suelo y esta vez él se puso a sangrar. Recordaba que no le gustaba la sangre pero en la pelea no le importaba mucho. Se levantó a duras penas y ambos se miraron largamente. ¡Me hastié! —. ¡Deténganse, par de imbéciles!

Grité tan alto que dejaron de mirarse y se concentraron en mí. Caminado hacia ellos con el sonido rítmico de mis tacones contra la acera de concreto. Izzy tenía manchada su camisa y bata con sangre y Michael goteaba rojo en el cemento.

—Michael, entiende. Quiero el divorcio, no hay vuelta atrás—le dije. Miré a Izzy, confundida. No sabía qué decirle, no iría a decirle que me quedaría con él sin antes averiguar si lo que sentía por él era un capricho o era real—. Volvamos a la casa de Matt y Sora.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí está Madurez sexto. Quise escribirlo inmediatamente después del capítulo 5, pero las escenas no me gustaban(escribí siete hojas de posibles comienzos de capítulo pero nada me convencía), hasta que una Hikari Blossom salvaje apareció y me iluminó el camino:P ¡Gracias!<em>

_Algunas podrán recordar la última escena en una película, pues me inspiré en eso. Imaginé a Izzy y Michael peleando torpemente y no me pude contenerxD _

_¿Es molesto este gringo? Ya no me parece odioso, ahora solo es divertido:D Mi querida Catherine no apareció en esta entrega porque quería que Mimi estuviese sola en su nube negra. ¡Ya aparecerá!_

_Se preguntarán, ¿y la escena del principio? En mi no producción escuché música que tenía toques Western y me pareció divertido hacer esa mini escena de cómo sería la relación de Mimi con Michael en una faceta vaquera. Es tan ellos dos. _

_Gracias a neorosemon, May-chi, Digific, Ragdoll Physics, Asondomar, Japific y Hikari Blossom._

**_*Las frases en inglés: Le Diccionario. _**

_—Ya no gusto este juego que haces —habló con su acento y su inhabilidad de hilar una frase no tarzánica. Siempre caía en eso cuando se ponía nervioso y olvidaba todos esos años que pasé enseñándole a hablar a la perfección mi lengua materna—. Fue demasiada lejos esta vez. No miras mi. _It's rude*_. (Es grosero)_

—Quiere sola estar, _while_…* (Mientras)

—_We arranged the divorce papers* (Arreglamos lo de los papeles de divorcio)_

—_Are you going to stay here all week? I would like to go home by the end of it.* (¿Te quedarás aquí toda la semana? Me gustaría irme a casa cuando acabe)_

—_You can't do this*_…(No puedes hacer esto)

—_Yes, i can _—le dije ebria de soberbia. Sonreí con malicia, esperando a que nadie más entendiera esta lengua—._I slept with Izzy. ¡All week!*(Sí, puedo. Dormí con Izzy. ¡Toda la semana!)_

_—_You, bastard_!*(Tú, bastardo) xD!_

—_Step outside, please*_—intentaba ocultar su ira pero simplemente no estaba en su sistema parecer calmado. (Vamos afuera, por favor)

—_Leave him alone*_—dije tímida desde la espalda de los hombres que acababa de conocer. (Déjalo solo)


	7. VII

_El dulzor hace que mis ojos sangren, fue difícil hacer estoxD, soy anti-cursi._

* * *

><p>Madurez<p>

Capítulo 7

* * *

><p>—¡Rayos! —me había quemado un dedo con la bandeja. Me lo llevé a la boca para chuparlo mientras dejaba la maldita bandeja en el mesón pequeño de la cocina y para luego correr hasta el grifo, abrirlo y dejar mi dedo rojo bajo el agua. Modulé y modulé maldiciones hasta que el ardor cesó y me tranquilicé. Mimi, contrólate, no estás haciendo nada malo. Solo entraste en la casa de alguien sin su permiso y arruinaste todos los utensilios que tenía. En cualquier momento volvería y yo estaba ahumado todas las cortinas, ¿con qué resultado? Nada, solo tenía un ungüento dentro de los orificios de la bandeja de repostería a medio quemar. Si tan solo…<p>

—¿Mimi? —mi peor pesadilla habló. Cerré el grifo en completo silencio y me sequé las manos con el delantal que traía puesto. El cual tenía mucha harina, por cierto. Mis manos quedaron pegajosas pero no fue mi mayor problema. Izzy había vuelto de su trabajo mucho antes de lo que me habían dicho que lo hacía. Era un trabajólico, decían, se irá cuando hasta el último equipo de limpieza haya ordenado y terminado el trabajo. ¿Por qué estaba ahí, de pie, mirándome? Me reí tontamente. Me llevé las manos al cabello, sacármelo de la cara era mi idea, no embetunarlo con masa agria—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿cómo entraste?

—¡S… Sorpresa! —le dije como último recurso, sin querer decirle que Yolei me había dado la llave de emergencia que guardaba en la casa invadida de juguetes. Levanté mis manos de forma que saliera más convincente la sorpresa. Mis brazos cayeron al instante, pesados a los lados; la expresión de Izzy no había cambiado. No parecía ni emocionado ni enfadado, quizás, ¿cansado? Su ojo morado y su nariz inflamada le daban un toque gracioso. Aunque no tenía expresión en su rostro—. Siento… lo de tu cara —no podía dejar de tartamudear. Luego del incidente, Michael se fue desdichado, caminando por una calle la cual no recuerdo su nombre, e Izzy, se quedó callado mientras Joe llegaba del hospital a atenderlo. Luego, insistió en quedarse a trabajar. Ahora, mi teoría era que quería estar solo, oculto en su oficina—. No estaba listo todavía, pensé que ibas a llegar más tarde… No podía recordar la receta, ni sabía cómo usar tu horno.

Izzy suspiró, tenía su maletín en una de sus manos, en donde posiblemente llevaba su portátil, y la otra se la llevó a su cabeza rojiza y la deslizó hasta su nuca. Ahora parecía molesto.

—Mimi, he tenido suficiente por este día y… —un cronómetro de cocina en forma de una gallina empollando llegó al cero y lo calló con su silbido, diciéndome que los panecillos estaban listos en el horno. Me distraje en medio de su frase, busqué el horno y lo abrí. Mis ojos lloraron cuando una nube de humo caliente y negro se azotó en mi cara. Tosía mientras lloraba, lloraba mientras tosía.

—¡Lo arruiné!

—No, claro que no —me dijo, pero su voz lo delataba. No quería más de mí, yo le traía muchos problemas. Con su misma cara de cansancio fue hasta la pequeña ventana de la cocina y la abrió para que el humo negro saliera de ahí—. Podemos ordenar algo.

—Yo quería hacerte algo especial, Izzy —le dije como si estuviese despechada. Con un tirón me deshice el nudo del delantal y rápidamente me lo saqué por la cabeza. Seguía con masa en las manos pero no me importó. Fui hasta la pequeña sala de estar y encendí la televisión. Con un dedo elevé el volumen hasta el tope y me quedé ahí de brazos cruzados. ¡Me había esforzado por hacer esos panecillos! Por muy carbonizados que estaban, no debió haber llegado con esa actitud.

Oí un sonoro suspiro cansado desde el sillón, en frente a la televisión. Inútilmente apreté el botón del control para subirle nuevamente el volumen, pero no daba para más. Mi ceño estaba fruncido cuando sentí una perturbación en el sillón y miré de reojo. Izzy se había sentado a mi lado, pesada y silenciosamente. Me pareció tierno, su lado golpeado de su cara estaba hacia mí. La piel de sus ojeras se alzaba de forma no natural en una hinchazón y estaba moreteada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ver? —mi enojo se había ido tan rápido como había llegado, además, no me gustaba el canal que había aparecido al encenderla. Un canal de pura historia, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo esas momias podridas en medio del desierto. Me daban asco, se parecían a los panecillos crudos que todavía esperaban en el mesón a entrar en el horno. No podía haber quedado más chiclosa esa masa.

—Nada en particular —resolvió después de un rato sin hablar, me daba la impresión de que terminaría por caerse dormido. Joe había dicho que uno de los medicamentos le provocaría eso, ¿o es mi imaginación? Sonreí otra vez de la forma más tonta posible y volví a mirar la pantalla del televisor.

—Podríamos hacer _zapping _—resolví, probablemente le aburrirían demasiado las cosas que estaba acostumbrada a ver allá en el otro país del cual no quiero mencionar el nombre. Izzy asintió, parecía no ver la pantalla aunque sus ojos estaban anclados ahí. Los canales contratados de ciencia eran infinitos y cuando por fin terminaron, empezó una tímida lista de películas. Me detuve en una película de comedia romántica y lo miré de reojo mientras me sentía como una delincuente. Con Michael veía todo ese tipo de películas, pero Izzy no debía amarlas, debían aburrirle esas temáticas simplonas e irreales.

Izzy ya no tenía los ojos abiertos y respiraba profundamente. Sonreí enternecida y fui hasta su pieza para sacar una frazada. No la necesitaría allí en la cama. La arrastré por todo el pasillo y lo cubrí con ella. Los medicamentos debían ser realmente fuertes, ya que no sintió todo el alboroto que había armado. En mi paso por el pasillo había tirado al suelo un par de adornos pequeños que posiblemente su madre debió llevarle.

Me acurruqué con él y me dediqué a mirar la película. Mis ojos debieron sangrar azúcar por lo que cambié rápidamente hasta que terminé nuevamente en el listado enorme de canales científicos. Aburrido era el primer canal, el que mostraba la vida salvaje de reptiles, horrendo era el segundo que trataba de la investigación del asesinato a sangre fría de una mujer en algún país. Imaginé a Ken en esas andanzas policíacas y entendí la emoción que sentía Yolei cuando hablaba de su esposo. Realmente era un buen trabajo, y excitante además. La sangre me hastío y cambié al tercer canal, las momias volvieron a aparecer y pasé al cuarto. ¿Alienígenas en la antigüedad?

—Le preguntaré a Matt si cree en esas tonterías —me reí hablando en susurros, como si Izzy estuviese escuchándome realmente, como lo hacíamos con Michael cuando veíamos televisión hasta tarde en el sillón. Volteé a ver a Izzy y se había acomodado en posición fetal. Ya nada iría a despertarlo. Seguí cambiando de canal, aprendiendo de toda clase de tonterías del universo, de la Tierra y de enfermedades sin explicación hasta que encontré el horror hecho programa de televisión: Cocina una cena saludable en treinta minutos.

La cambié de inmediato. Nadie podía verme viendo esa porquería, ¡yo, una chef de renombre internacional! Miré a Izzy, seguía durmiendo. Nadie estaba viendo mis actos blasfemos.

—Perdóname, Davis —y volví al canal. Estaba haciendo una sopa de tomates con mucho aceite de oliva. No era difícil. Me reí por el estúpido bloqueo mental que tenía desde hace meses, me reí tan alto que me tapé la boca con las manos cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola. Lo miré de reojo, seguía durmiendo. ¡Bien, ese chef gringo haría unos panecillos! Me envolví en la frazada y me senté casi al borde del sillón para devorarme la receta con los ojos. Harina, huevos… ¿nada de vinagre? Qué extraño cocinaba, pero de alguna forma su presentación del plato terminado era bastante buena. Debía intentarlo.

Un extraño tocó la puerta, me horroricé. No era mi casa, no debía abrirla. El desconocido insistió y como Izzy comenzó a moverse llamado por el ruido, decidí que debía ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

—¿Podría bajarle al volumen, señor… ita? —el hombre era mayor y no tenía cara simpática. De hecho, parecía odiarme sin haberme conocido. Qué hombre, seguramente Izzy nunca le había hecho nada malo.

—Por supuesto, ¿alguna otra cosa más, querido vecino?

—No —y se marchó, cerré la puerta y me zambullí en el sillón y esas recetas de treinta minutos que me arreglaban la existencia. ¿Ensaladas divertidas, con aderezos y demases? ¡Fácil! Podía cocinarle hasta galletas de navidad fuera de estación si quería Izzy.

Me entraron urgentes ganas de poner mis manos a trabajar y dejé la televisión a un volumen prudente mientras me adentraba a la cocina con el control remoto en mi mano. El hombre dentro del televisor dijo qué utensilios necesitaría y yo saqué los que Izzy tenía, que probablemente eran de su madre, cuando iba a visitarlo. Huevos, dijo él, y de la media docena que necesitaba para el _omelette_ solo habían quedado tres después del desastre de los panecillos. Pero no importa, Izzy probaría el resultado después. Verduras, dijo él, y solo había cilantro en su despensa. Le puse un gran puñado y luego de diez minutos, estaba listo, en su plato de presentación, salpicado de aceite de oliva. Me llevé un pedazo a la boca y en mi boca explotaban arcoíris. ¡Maravilloso! A la siguiente receta.

Picando, cortando, pelando, batiendo, se me fue la noche entera. Solo me detuve cuando los ingredientes en la despensa del científico se habían acabado y me senté viendo la diversidad de platos que tenía en frente. Llené mis pulmones de aire endulzado en aromas culinarios y por fin Izzy se movió en el sillón.

—¿Qué…? —se dijo cuando se vio en el sillón, envuelto en la frazada de su cama. Miró hacia atrás y me encontró en la posición que quería que me viera al llegar hace horas. Con su mesa rebosante de platillos a la espera de que eligiera uno—. ¿Cuánto dormí?

—Toda la noche —indiqué con una sonrisa, sin querer despegarme de mi trono en la cocina. Miré de reojo y unos cuantos rayos de sol aparecían tímidos en el cielo.

—¿Dormiste algo? —me preguntó al momento en que llegó a la cocina. Eso era lo bueno de su departamento, era pequeño y práctico, podía verlo dormir en el sillón desde la cocina. Negué con la cabeza.

—Cociné toda la noche —indiqué y por fin me levanté para guiarlo hasta la otra silla del mesón de la cocina—. Prueba lo que quieras. Es para ti.

—Es demasiado, voy ir al trabajo en poco rato —me dijo reparando en el reloj de la cocina. No me molesté, realmente era demasiado, pero mis ansias por seguir cocinando eran urgentes y tomé su comentario no como un ataque hacia mi persona, sino como una oportunidad.

—¿Irás a trabajar? —le dije tontamente—. Entonces llévame hasta el mercado. Necesito comprar unas cosas.

* * *

><p>Entramos al mercado. Izzy llevaba el pelo húmedo después de la ducha y yo estaba igual que el día anterior. No quise ducharme porque me habría llevado mucho tiempo, además no había dormido nada. Si no dormí, no era necesario cambiarme de ropa; y a su vez tampoco lo era la ducha. Tomé una canasta y corrí por los pasillos. Harina, huevos, azúcar… ¡tantas cosas que llevar!<p>

—Izzy, ¿te gustan los pasteles con limón o con frambuesas? —le pregunté mientras abría un frigorífico en busca de las frambuesas congeladas y les miraba el precio. No parecía preocupada por la respuesta. Quería hacer ese pastel de frambuesas y el de limón por igual, solo le pondría más amor al que eligiera.

—Me gustan los dos —me dijo con una sonrisa. Metió su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo para tomar su teléfono celular y llamar a alguien. Se veía tan lindo con ese puñetazo en el rostro y su abrigo oscuro. Me sonreí y enlacé mi brazo con el suyo para caminar así por el mercado. Ya tenía las frambuesas en mi poder y ahora iría por el azúcar. Izzy le hablaba a alguien de la oficina y le decía que llegaría un poco tarde.

—_No tienes que venir_ —imaginaba que le respondía el desconocido de la otra línea. Obviamente se refería a su nariz y a su ojo que le había destruido su nuevo enemigo y casi ex esposo mío.

—Claro que iré, dejé unos datos calculándose por la noche —le respondió él. Izzy tenía una vida ocupada, no como Michael; este último tenía tanto tiempo libre que a veces me exasperaba tenerlo todos los días a mi lado. Absorbiendo mi espacio, ¡incluso había tomado clases de cocina para comentar conmigo! Me enfurecía con él cuando iba a las grabaciones de mi programa y con cada corte que se hacía, él venía y me decía qué parte debía repetirse. Ni siquiera había estudiado más de un año. Con ese recuerdo del amoroso rubio me detuve. Fruncí los labios y suspiré sonoramente tratando de olvidar lo que pasaba una y otra y otra y otra vez en mi cabeza como una proyección en un lienzo blanco—. ¿Te sucede algo, Mimi? ¿No encontraste algo?

Izzy había cortado el teléfono celular cuando abruptamente detuve nuestro paso. Ese gran moretón no alcanzaba a ocultar esa mirada curiosa que me hacía sonreír. El sol volvió a mis pensamientos y seguí caminando por el mercado.

—Nada, solo olvidé algo en una receta —mentí, cómo me gustaría que Izzy haya sido mi esposo durante todos esos años que pasé con Michael. Me sonrió y miró los estantes de víveres que nos rodeaban.

—Necesito café.

Nunca nadie me dijo que ir de compras al mercado era tan entretenido.

—Mimi, está vibrando tu celular —Izzy me sacó de mi ensoñación. En efecto, mi celular vibraba dentro de mi pequeña cartera pero no tenía ganas de contestar. Podía ser Michael pidiéndome que volviera con él. De mala gana lo extraje y me encontré que Yolei me solicitaba información en una llamada.

—_Pensé que volverías a mi casa de noche _—espetó entre risas. La imaginaba meciendo a su bebé mientras se sujetaba el teléfono al oído con su hombro. La pequeña Yolei estaría corriendo de un lado al otro con sus juguetes y preguntándole a su mamá si podía hablar ella un poco conmigo también.

—¡Ocurrió algo maravilloso!

—_Uh, ¿la palabra con la gran ese?_ —resolvió divertida y a lo lejos oí a la pequeña decir saxofón.

—Volví a cocinar —corregí contenta, aunque saxofonear no era malo.

—_¿Cuándo no has podido hacerlo? _—resolvió confusa. Yolei era una distraída pero no me importaba, muchas veces lo era yo también. Izzy se fue hasta el estante con una infinidad de tarros de café con distintos sabores. Los había con chocolate, con vainilla, bien fuertes y otros delicados. Tantos que me perdería en la desesperación si solo tuviese que elegir uno. Izzy, por su parte, buscó el más sencillo y se lo llevó. Era tan práctico que hacía que mis problemas parecieran imbéciles, con grandes letras y en negrita. No como Michael, él agrandaba todo y nos llevaba al abismo, negro y sin respuestas—. _¿Estás ahí?_

—Sí —resolví desprevenida.

—_Te preguntaba si estabas libre hoy en la noche. Te queríamos invitar a cenar._

—¡No! —grité, quería ver a Izzy cruzar la puerta en la noche. Tampoco podía descuidar a Yolei, ella era la amiga que más me llamaba y que me ayudaba en todo lo que necesitaba. Además, ella tenía mi bolso con ropa y maquillaje en la habitación de su hija, también la necesitaba por eso. Sora había acogido a Michael mientras su depresión lo consumía y el divorcio fuese finalmente redactado por Cody; por lo que retiré mis fuerzas a la casa de la esposa de Ken, aunque no había pasado ni dos horas ahí—. Digo, pueden venir a la casa a cenar. Yo invito.

Yolei rió.

—_¿Ahora vives ahí ahora?_ —y finalmente me di cuenta. Izzy había reemplazado la figura de Michael y pensaba ciegamente que él era mi esposo. Aunque mil veces mejorado. Él sacaba mi lado maduro a la superficie. Me sentí horrenda al abusar de la confianza del científico, pero él tampoco le molestaba, ¿cierto? Pareció tan normal cuando llegó a su casa anoche y me senté en su sillón. Como si hace años viviésemos juntos.

—De momento —intenté hacerlo pasar como una broma. Yolei se rió pero aun así no supe si me había creído o no. Ella aceptó gustosa, me dio las indicaciones pertinentes para que sus hijos no se intoxicaran por mercurio que podía estar en el pescado y los tantos colorantes en la comida que podían provocarles cáncer—. Será una comida verde —le dije y colgamos.

—¿Estás lista? —me preguntó mi esposo de fantasía. Asentí y pagó por todo los ingredientes que necesitaba para mis experimentos, aunque todavía no le contaba que había invitado a la familia numerosa del detective más tarde.

En el auto no se dijeron muchas palabras, caminando escaleras arriba tampoco. Solo estaba esa sensación de que habíamos hecho eso una infinidad de veces antes.

Dejó las bolsas apoyadas en el mesón de la cocina, en un espacio libre que quedó después del desayuno, y me quedó mirando. Su maletín había vuelto a estar entre sus dedos y la llave resonaba entremedio.

—Te veo luego.

—Espero verte pronto —resolví coqueta.

Pero aun así no se movió.

—Creo que te adoro —le dije de pronto sin darme cuenta que no solo lo estaba pensando, sino también lo estaba verbalizando. Quedé de una pieza de pronto y él torció la boca en una sonrisa.

Sin esperarlo, tocamos el saxofón el resto de la mañana.

* * *

><p>—¡Esto está muy rico! —exclamó la pequeña Yolei probando el pastel de frambuesa. A ella le gustaba hacer todo al revés, por lo que comía postre antes de comer la cena. Yolei era de esas madres que le gustaba dejar que sus hijos se expresaran de la forma que se les ocurriera. Por eso, tuve que cortar el pastel de Izzy antes de que él llegara.<p>

Miré la hora ansiosa.

—Ya llegará —rió la madre de la pequeña gritona. Sacó del horno la comida especial que había hecho para la noche. Una pequeña variación de la especialidad de Davis, que por cierto, quedaría diez veces mejor. O eso creía, pero cuando Yolei sacó el pesado plato de la rejilla y Ken la ayudó para que no se le cayera, olió asquerosamente mal.

—¡Lo arruine! —dije espantada. El día anterior revivió para mí, Izzy llegaría en cualquier momento y volvería a dormirse con un desastre hecho comida, ensuciando su cocina.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Huele delicioso! —indicó la madre y cerró sus ojos para deleitarse, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de la especialidad de Davis mejorada. Ken se rió y la miró enternecido, como si fuese la primera vez que estuviesen juntos—. ¿Te gusta, querido?

—El olor me abrió el apetito —dijo él. Abrí la ventana de un manotazo.

—¿De qué hablan? Es asqueroso.

—Será tu experiencia refinada de tu profesión la que habla —resolvió Ken, parecía divertido. Fruncí el entrecejo con la cabeza asomada por la ventana mientras miraba hacia la calle. Oh, ahí estaba Izzy. Ojalá le apeteciera ordenar comida china. Volví la vista hacia la cocina y el matrimonio frente a mí, estaba dispuesta a gritar de emoción para decirles que ya había llegado el pelirrojo. Probablemente se había tomado más tiempo en la oficina como castigo por no llegar dentro de la mañana. El olor nauseabundo volvió a poblar mis fosas nasales y una pseudo arcada deformó mi cara. Yolei empalideció, o tal vez se sorprendió.

—¿Has estado vomitando, Mimi?

—Claro que no.

—Sí, con tía Mimi vomitamos en el cine —recordó su pequeña con emoción y ambos padres la miraron incrédulos. Al parecer ellos debían saber todo, incluso las vomitonas de su hija.

—¿Y tu periodo, Mimi? —volvió a preguntar la madre cuando salió del ensimismamiento que le provocó su pequeña copia. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Podían ser expertos en los temas relativos a crear hijos, pero ciertamente con Izzy podíamos haberlos hecho hace un par de horas y mis síntomas no podían aparecer tan prontamente, ¿o sí? —. Porque tu cabello y tu piel son divinos.

—Para su información, llegó hace…

Oh, no.

* * *

><p><em>¡Chan! ¿Será verdad? ¿No? Veremos en el próximo cap:D<em>

_Como dije, esto fue más de lo que podía manejar, lo romántico no es lo mío xD y lo escribí mientras estudiaba, me saturaba un poco con los iniciadores y catalizadores y me ponía escribir, me saturaba en el fic y volvía al estudio. Mágicamente todo rindió frutos :D_

_Muchas gracias a HikariCaelum, Digific, CieloCriss, Hikari Blossom y Asondomar(mis queridas :D), May-chi, Japific y Ragdoll Physics(=*) por sus hermosos reviews :D_

_Gracias a The Corrs que con sus canciones me inyectaban de romanticismos (?) xD Ojalá haya sido un buen para plasmar sus melodías D:_


	8. VIII

Madurez

Capítulo 8

* * *

><p>—Contesta… —suplico mientras el teléfono me contestaba con su monótono y entrecortado silbido, nadie en la casa del astronauta se dignaba a levantar el auricular. Suspiré sonora y profundamente, quería llorar de la frustración, sacarme el pelo de la rabia, balear a Michael por imbécil y ahogarme en mis problemas. Dejé que el celular con incrustaciones se me resbalara de los dedos y cayera suavemente en el suelo, mi ceño estaba fruncido mientras miraba el techo. Era blanco y lizo, como un lienzo. Mi mente rápidamente sacó sus brochas y pintó un bebé, un pañal sucio y vómito. Arrugué la nariz como si el olor de la inmundicia me llegara a las fosas nasales y me di vuelta en la cama. Izzy ya no estaba y pude ver el color de la almohada como si me quemara los ojos, blanco. Más niños pequeños se materializaron ahí. Jugaban con el agua del inodoro, se orinaban dentro de la casa o simplemente eructaban en mi cara. Solté un gritito de fastidio y me levanté.<p>

—¿Qué pasa? —indagó Izzy, entró a la habitación con el pelo mojado y su camisa recién abotonada. El puñetazo que tenía todavía en el contorno del ojo había comenzado a deshincharse y su rostro de a poco volvía a la normalidad—. ¿Sigues con indigestión?

—No… —le dije, casi había olvidado mi mentira. El día anterior no había querido probar la comida que había hecho, me quedé con el ceño fruncido mientras la familia Ichijouji disfrutaba forzosamente de la cena e Izzy no entendía nada. Nadie habló mucho, o tal vez yo no quería escuchar, solo se oían los cubiertos metálicos chocar contra la porcelana de los platos, el choque entre los dientes en las mandíbulas de cada uno de los presentes, la incesante aspiración de mocos de la pequeña y la tos del bebé. Llegó un momento en que no pude seguir sentada ahí y, con la cara verde, me fui a encerrar a la habitación de Izzy, que por cierto, también era mía ahora—. Ya me mejoré, fue pasajero —seguí mintiendo, era tan pasajero que dudaría meses si la suposición de los esposos era cierta. Y dejaría secuelas, grandes y crueles secuelas. Mi vida había terminado, oficialmente, durante la cena de ayer.

—_No seas ridícula _—me había dicho Yolei en susurros—_, has dicho una millonada de veces que tu vida ha acabado oficialmente. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que te despidieron por primera vez? Luego, triunfaste en tu programa. ¿O esa vez en que terminaste con Michael por dos segundos solo porque pensaste que él te había engañado? _—habló con gracia, no me parecía gracioso—_. Además, un hijo no acaba tu vida. Es verdad que cambia lo que conocías antes, pero se hace mejor, más agradable. _

—Me alegro —resolvió él, su lindo moretón se me hacía demasiado tierno cuando sonreía, ya que se formaba una arruga debajo de toda la hinchazón—. Mimi, hay algo que quiero decirte.

Puse cara de espanto, sentí que el color blanco se inyectaba en mi piel y me quise desmayar. No aguantaría otro problema más. Enfrentarme sola a Michael solo me llevaría a volver con él, e Izzy hacía que todo fuese agradable. Si se iba, mi bebé sería un odioso gringo.

—No me eches —supliqué en un susurro y me senté sobre la cama con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No, no —intentó sonreír y mantener la calma, se sentó a un lado mío y me tomó las manos, heladas del miedo—. Sé que te divorciarás de Michael y no quieres volver donde tus padres a los Estados Unidos.

—Claro que no —le dije con desesperación. No pensaba con claridad y sentía que la garganta se me abría de par en par para producir una arcada.

—Estaba pensando que vivieras aquí —me dijo y mi garganta se cerró. Quería estar feliz, realmente lo quería estar, lo juro. Solo es que el posible embrión que tenía dentro me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Parecía que estuviese susurrándome «Piensa en mí, piensa en mí», me decía con una voz de gnomo tétrico. No podía irme de la casa de su padre, ¿cierto? Debía criarse en su país, donde las hamburguesas y las gaseosas eran la comida típica. Le sonreí a Izzy, y con horror pensé en que Yolei era una visionaria, sus hijos no serían obesos. Mi bebé sí—. ¿No te gusta la idea? —resolvió quitándome de mis pesadillas. Cambió su cara—. Si es muy apresurado, entenderé.

—Me parece una excelente idea. ¡Te amo, Izzy! —le dije para arreglar las cosas. El embrión volvió a susurrarme, debía amar a Michael, no al pelirrojo con el puñetazo en el ojo. Lo abracé, lo apreté y sentí que volvía a hacer una inmadura sin remedio, que debía volver a la escuela a ser una adolescente para aprender a madurar. Esa etapa se había quedado perdida en medio de las hormonas.

—Yo también —me dijo, estaba feliz.

—_Eres mala_ —me susurró Embrión.

—¡Llamaré a Sora! —me levanté tan mala como Embrión me lo decía. Izzy no se merecía esto, Izzy necesitaba a alguien mejor. Que le gustara el café corriente, los canales científicos y las charlas inteligentes, no una novia con el hijo de otro creciendo en la barriga. Oh, qué estoy haciendo. Sora, Sora, eres la única cuerda que tengo al alcance de una llamada. Tomé el celular de Izzy y busqué en el directorio el nombre de mi querida, un poco estricta, y pelirroja amiga.

—_Hola, Izzy, ¿cómo estás? _—fruncí la boca, no podía hablarle de mis problemas existenciales con Izzy mirándome sentado en la cama.

—Sora, habla Mimi, ¿estás ocupada?

* * *

><p>Porqué, de todos los lugares, debía estar en ese.<p>

Sora tomó un carrito apenas entramos en la tienda y su pequeña y endemoniada hija caminaba tranquilamente junto a él. Parecía tan madura como lo había sido su padre a su edad; pero en cada mirada que me dirigía, sabía que pensaba en lo mucho que me odiaba.

—¿Qué pasa, Mimi? —habló la madre con un tono sereno, mientras se detenía solo un poco para tocar un móvil hecho de peluches en forma de ángeles, le sonreía complacida y seguía en la interminable búsqueda de una cuna apropiada para el bebé que ya se le asomaba en el vientre. Ni siquiera le sabía el sexo, pero aun así iba de compras—. ¿Qué era lo urgente que tenías que decirme?

—¿Cómo has estado? —la evadí, ella detuvo el carro solo para mirarme detenidamente. No era cuerdo haberla llamado, suplicado para que me dijera la dirección hacia dónde se dirigía y arrastrar a Izzy solo para que se desviara un montón de kilómetros para llevarme y, todo eso, solo para preguntarle eso.

—Bien, pedí el día libre porque debía ir al ginecólogo y aproveché la mañana que me quedaba para venir a comprar algunas cosas —me dijo luego de un rato sin hablarme. Asentí como si realmente me interesara eso. El ginecólogo con sus temibles guantes de plástico y sus implementos horrorosos. Sora vio que su hija se interesó en un peluche gigante en forma de un oso sonriente, se alejaba para admirarlo y se sentaba en su regazo a modo de silla. Como un trono—. ¿Qué es lo que te da tanto miedo decirme?

—Sora… —quise decírselo, pero Embrión hablaba todo el tiempo de que quería ese oso en su habitación y no podía articular palabras—. Yolei…

—Michael ya se fue de mi casa, está dolido. Si quieres volver con él…

—No, no es eso —le dije, pero sí se trataba de él— .Bueno, algo así, pero no exactamente.

—Mimi, eres una mujer adulta —finalmente me sonrió, me tomó de los hombros y con sus manos firmes trató de darme las fuerzas para seguir hablando, pero yo no lo hice. Aquello es impronunciable para una persona como yo—. Si necesitas trabajo, con gusto puedes ser mi asistente.

Asistente, eso sí que sonaba divertido. Estar entre percheros de ropa que aun no sale a las tiendas, estar en la primera fila de lo nuevo que se llevaría. Un sueño frustrado hecho realidad; pero no sería la que inventara nuevos diseños para las prendas, no, sería la que le llevara el café por las mañanas a Sora y le tomara todos los recados por teléfono. No, sería un horrendo trabajo, peor si con una enorme barriga no podría probarme los nuevos atuendos ni ir a la moda. Sería horrible. Condenada a usar la ropa que elegiría Yolei en un pechero, amplio, con un lazo elástico que le diera para varias tallas extra. Me sentiría como un globo deforme.

—No es eso, aunque lo necesito… —resoplé, me crucé de brazos y miré hacia el carrito. Todavía se encontraba vacío y pensé que podría llenarlo yo. Si Embrión realmente existía, y con lo primeriza que era, necesitaría de todo—. Yolei piensa que yo…

—Que…

—Que yo… —sus ojos me miraban expectantes, no quería decirlo, decirlo solo significaría que lo estaba aceptando. Cerré mis ojos, sacudí mi cabeza, la miré otra vez, su barriga, la mía. Sudé, me crucé de brazos y miré al suelo—. Piensa que yo puedo estar… Em…

—¿Tía, estás diciendo que estás embarazada? —indicó la chica, estaba de brazos cruzados como yo pero su expresión era infinitamente más madura que la mía. Te maldigo, clon de Matt, tu madurez era impresionante. Sora abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró de esa forma. La chica tenía un peluche bajo el brazo y, mientras esperaban mi respuesta, ella lo arrojó en el carrito vacío.

Abrí la boca, luego la cerré y finalmente asentí con la cabeza.

—Mimi, ¡felicidades! —gritó en medio de la tienda de accesorios de bebé. Todas las mamás que allí estaban nos miraron y con su mirada sentía que me hacían parte de su selecto grupo. Yo no quería eso, yo quería llorar—. Nuestros hijos tendrán tan solo unos meses de diferencia, ¡serán los mejores amigos!

Mi hijo sería un inmaduro como yo y el de ella sería muy maduro como sus dos padres, jamás se llevarían bien. Ni en un millón de años. Y con ese pensamiento, me puse a llorar a mares. Sería una pésima madre y lo peor de todo es que odio a su padre.

—No te pongas a llorar, querida —me dijo como si fuera su pequeña hija rubia. Me acunó en sus brazos y me acarició la cabeza mientras me hablaba con su voz maternal—. Es normal sentir miedo la primera vez, pero yo sé que Izzy será un buen padre y te apoyará en todo. Oh, ¿ya se lo contaste? Se pondrá contento.

Lloré incluso más fuerte y temí que todos se darían cuenta.

—¡Izzy no es el padre!

* * *

><p>El oso me miraba de forma nostálgica a medida que nos alejábamos de la tienda, casi podía ver sus lágrimas correr por sus mejillas pero más tarde supe que eran nada más polvo brillante para atraer a las pequeñas niñas. Le sonreí, el oso y yo compartíamos las ganas de llorar, de sentirnos fuera de lugar. Miré hacia el lado y vi a la niña rubia mirar, como si estuviese aburrida, por la ventana. Esa niña no cambiaba su expresión en ningún momento y no sabía si era porque estaba ahí o porque su madre tenía un embrión en su interior. Yo también estaba molesta por el que habitaba mi estómago. Suspiré y miré a Sora.<p>

—Gracias por el oso —le dije y ella sonrió sin quitarle la vista al frente. Un semáforo hizo que nos detuviéramos lentamente y finalmente me miro, su expresión ya no era dura. Era comprensiva.

—De nada, ¿quieren comer un helado?

—Sí —dijimos al mismo tiempo, la niña rubia y yo. Ella con un tono aburrido y yo uno optimista.

—Nos detendremos acá —indicó, y estacionó su auto familiar.

La niña entró primero, con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión despreocupada. Yo entré luego y Sora cerró. Nos sentamos en una mesa distante y esperamos que una mesera nos atendiera. Luego del pedido, nos quedamos en silencio y supe que Sora quería hablarme.

—¿Le dirás a Michael que será padre?

—No lo sé todavía, no es seguro —le dije mirando el dispensador de servilletas. Saqué una y comencé a despedazarla. Sora me detuvo.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer es asegurarnos. Compraremos una prueba de embarazo en una farmacia, si da positivo, mañana mismo irás donde Joe para que te examine—negué con la cabeza.

—Quisiera que no se enterara —le dije con un susurro. Mi cara parecía atormentada, ella me miró descolocada y su hija también. Claramente sabía qué era lo que pensaban. «_Estás embarazada, tendrás una evidencia de ello un par de meses y no podrás ocultarlo__»_. Negué con la cabeza, me daba vueltas—. Es Joe, lo conozco toda mi vida.

—Joe es un experto, nos ha visto a todas. A mí, a Yolei y a Kari. Ahora es tu turno.

Luego de ese perturbante comentario, me dediqué a solo comer el helado de frambuesas que había pedido.

* * *

><p>—¡Llegué! —dijo apenas nos vio sentadas en la cama de Izzy, la penumbra nos acompañaba—. ¿Me perdí de algo?<p>

—Yolei, te dije que no quería más espectadores —le dije enfadada; luego, le sonreí a Kari, la recién llegada. La aludida de anteojos se inclinó un poco hacia la castaña de largo cabello liso y la miró como una cómplice.

—Las hormonas —la oí susurrar. Solté un grito y me fui a ocultar al baño, donde estaba mi muestra de orina. Si Sora le había dicho a Yolei que viniera inmediatamente, y se demoró más de la cuenta, por supuesto le había hablado a su marido del tema también. Kari, ella no parecía ocultarle secretos a Tk, por lo que presumo que lo supo apenas Yolei la llamó. Con Matt, Tk… pronto sabrían Tai y Davis, y con la lengua suelta del último, no me sorprendería que Michael llegara de improviso a conocer el resultado.

—¡No es eso! —les grité desde el lavabo. Mis manos sudaban y mis extremidades temblaban levemente, si me detenía, el temblor se hacía evidente y por ello no dejaba de moverme. Izzy llegaría en unas tres horas, vería a las chicas sentadas en su cama y tendría que preguntar qué era lo que sucedía ahí. No podía decirle otra vez que estaba con indigestión y debería decirle. Una hora más tarde, imaginaba que estaría con Sora en su auto, camino a dormir con su hija.

Y Embrión no dejaba de hablarme.

—Ya te conseguí el oso —le dije, parecía loca.

—_Pero necesito un padre_ —me dijo y yo me quise arrancar al pelo otra vez.

—¡Cuánto falta! —les grité a las chicas. Yolei se asomó.

—No han pasado más de dos minutos. Un poco más y sabremos si tendremos una futura sobrina o un futuro sobrino. ¡Si tienes una hija, será novia de mi hijo! —Yolei estaba optimista, y claro, será enemigo o enemiga del hijo o hija de Sora. Comencé a hiperventilar.

—¡Sal!

—¿Te sientes bien, Mimi?

—¡No! —le grité de vuelta, luego sollocé —. Seré la peor madre del mundo. Soy egoísta y no sé cuidarme a mí misma.

—Claro que sí, eres una mujer fuerte —me dijo Kari, cuando apareció en la puerta y Sora la secundó. Tomó la prueba de embarazo y la analizó, tomando la cajita en donde llegó ese palo de plástico blanco y rosado.

—¡Chicas! —nos llamó y me senté en el retrete cuando mis rodillas se hicieron gelatina. Respiré hondo y esperé—. Seremos tías.

Me eché a llorar.

* * *

><p>Abracé al oso tan fuerte que pensé que lo iba a decapitar y su cabeza rodaría hasta los pies de Izzy, por lo que dejé de hacerlo. Tardé en mirarlo a los ojos y sentí que estuvo parado más de lo que me hubiese gustado en frente de la cama. Parecía eterno, y sus ojos se volvían más negros en la penumbra en que me encontraba. Me asustaba.<p>

—Qué es lo que te pasa —su voz era más suave de lo que creí que oiría. Era más bien comprensivo que castigador.

—Pues… —le dije y acaricié al oso en el rostro. Se llamaría Koushirou y me lo llevaría de vuelta a los Estados Unidos si es que me debía ir esa misma noche, el oso me daría las fuerzas para seguir el día a día y me recordaría que debía comprar el café corriente, ninguno especiado ni con sabores. Se sonrió ante mi gesto con el peluche gigante y se sentó sobre la cama, los resortes crujieron un poco y me quedé callada del terror.

—¿Y este oso?

—Me lo compró Sora —me aliviaba saber que no hablaríamos directamente de Embrión. Seguramente mi pelirroja amiga lo había preparado para lo que encontraría dentro de su pieza. Aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no le hubiese dicho mucho. De todas formas, ya era extraño encontrarse a todas las chicas en su cocina al llegar del trabajo. Segundo día en que su casa era invadida por culpa mía, algo debía sospechar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Izzy, has sido muy gentil conmigo —empecé, parecía más una ruptura que una confesión—. Y no quiero seguir aprovechándome. El asunto es… —me detuve, quería decirle pero algo me frenaba—. Yo… —dilo, dilo, me gritó Embrión—. ¡Seré madre!

Analizó las posibilidades y sus ojos negros se volvieron más profundos. Por primera vez, el puñetazo en su ojo me dio miedo.

—¿Soy el padre?

—No —fui tan rápida que me sorprendí—. Debo tener más de dos meses. Es de Michael.

Izzy suspiró, me pareció que era porque estaba pensando, no por enojo contenido. Esperaba que se quedara callado como siempre lo hacía, desde que éramos unos niños, me había molestado horrores en ese entonces pero no era más que berrinches. Ahora, la expectativa era horrible. Quería llorar, nadie podía pensar tanto, y qué tanto podía pensar. Era echarme o no de su casa. Dejarme sola y enviarme de vuelta hacia mi casi ex esposo o dejar que me quedara un tiempo. No había gestos, solo ese puñetazo que ennegrecía más el ojo que podía ver desde ese ángulo y con ese aspecto sus pensamientos no podían ser buenos. Maldito Michael y su puño. Miré al oso y su escarcha parecía llorar por mí.

Izzy aclaró la garganta, como si le costara articular palabra alguna.

—No importa.

Y no importaba realmente, él sería mejor padre que Michael.

* * *

><p><em>¡Listo! Me demoré un poco, ¡lo siento! es que mi inspiración viene de la mano con la cantidad de trabajo que tengo a cuestas y mis certamenes(pruebas) se han acabado hasta nuevo aviso, solo habían informes que hacer, y con esos me canso de abrir un documento para escribir. Me cansan xD Pero ya se acercan los certamenes otra vez y podré subir una vez cada nada de tiempo, jajaja. <em>

_Muchas gracias a Digific, Japific, HikariCaelum, Asondomar, Ragdoll Physics, Hikari Blossom y May-chi. ¡Los amo!_

_Si eres de sangre del tipo A, cámbiate a una alimentación vegetariana y evita el tomate n_n_


	9. IX

Madurez

Capítulo 9

* * *

><p>Ese día soñé que estaba parada frente a un juez, su escritorio se elevaba varios pisos por sobre mi cabeza y yo sudaba copiosamente ante su mirada dura y sus cejas canosas y espesas. Me condenaba a lo que más temía en mi vida dentro de los sueños: Tenía que volver a la educación preescolar a aprender a convivir con humanos con mi misma mentalidad y crecer a su ritmo.<p>

Con un grito al cielo, desperté silenciosa, en medio de la noche y desde ese momento no podía dejar de pensar en ese sueño maldito. Incoherente, pero maldito.

—Crece rápido el pequeño —dijo Catherine frente a mí, le dio un sorbo a su capuchino especiado con vainilla y sonrió tras sacarse la espuma de la boca con una servilleta. Gruñí, sí, crecía pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que se notara que no estaba gorda. Miré hacia abajo y con horror vi la costura lateral de mi vestido negro ceder y unas hilachas saltaban a la vista. Intentaba ocultarlas bajo la chaqueta pero Catherine era muy astuta, mucho más en la moda—. Debes comprar un nuevo guardarropa.

—No tengo dinero desde que dejé a Michael —suspiré hastiada, todo el asunto de depender de alguien era infinitamente incómodo. Levanté las cejas cuando supe que ella iría a decir algo—. Izzy ya hecho mucho por mí, no quisiera pedirle más.

—Pronto no podrás ponerte tu ropa entallada, tienes que hacer algo al respecto —asentí ante sus dichos, cansada. Quería dejar de pensar en Feto, Yolei me había dicho que después de cierta semana ya no lo podía llamar Embrión, además, decía que era muy frío y feo referirme a mi primer hijo así. Yo no lo conocía, hasta ahora era algo que hacía crecer la panza y ni siquiera se movía. Solo sentía sus poderes mentales sobre mí. La rubia francesa pareció leerme la mente, un nombre femenino—. Sabes, Yolei tiene mucha ropa maternal, podrías pedirle a ella si no quieres pedirle dinero.

—No —dije en un impulso, adoraba a mi amiga efusiva pero jamás aprobaría su forma de vestir. No sería consecuente con mis pensamientos si lo hacía. ¿Ropa holgada y fea? Prefiero permanecer en la casa, ponerme un par de camisas de Izzy y pasar el invierno que ponerme horrible. Una idea esperanzadora surcó mi mente, quizás fue idea de Feto—. ¿Y tu ropa?

—_France _—expresó con su acento, parecía un gruñido esa forma de hablar, pero era un gruñido seductor y yo lo deseaba. La miré por más tiempo que era debido y ella siguió hablando como si estuviera divertida—. ¿Crees que habría querido estar aquí sola en ese momento?

—Claro que no —dije con un tono sombrío. Estaba en mi país natal pero mis padres y amigos de toda la adultez estaban allá, conclusión: volví a sentirme tan perdida como el día en que llegó Michael a la puerta de Sora.

—Perdón —la oí decir luego, cuando notó el cambio en la expresión de mi rostro—. Mimi, no estás sola, tienes a tus amigos de la infancia, a mí. No importa si tu familia esté allá.

—Tengo a Izzy, él es mi familia.

* * *

><p>Catherine corrió la voz, Sora al día siguiente apareció con una tonelada de ropa exquisita y amplia. Algunas las había modificado, otras simplemente eran grandes para que Feto creciera libremente. Ese día estaba probándome un vestido pastel pero me veía como una morsa, así que elegí uno café muy oscuro. Me sonreí a mí misma en el espejo y me alejé de él caminando hacia atrás para no seguir torturándome con mi imagen de perfil. Salí de la habitación con el gran espejo y la cerré, no debía olvidarme que entrar allí era recordar lo que me estaba pasando, así que siempre tenía la precaución de no entrar sin el aviso de la puerta cerrada.<p>

Pero esa había sido mi mañana, como toda otra. Normal, vestirme, arrugar la cara porque no me gustaba mi cuerpo y seguir respirando. Cuando la mañana terminó, el calvario empezó.

Llegué al tribunal más temprano que nunca. Yo, Mimi, que le gustaba llegar siempre unos veinte minutos después de lo estipulado porque lo mejor viene al final. Pese a todo, allí estaba sentada, en el escritorio en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de mediación. Faltaba poco más de media hora cuando abogado Hida hizo su entrada, venía formal de pies a cabeza, con cada pelo de la cabeza, todo peinado hacia atrás, como si estuviera pegado al cuero cabelludo o como si su pelo castaño estuviese pintado sobre su cráneo. En su brazo llevaba una carpeta en donde, imaginé, venía una fotografía mía en una hoja, con una cara que me hacía parecer criminal. Fruncí los labios, y tomé la chaqueta de Izzy que tenía sobre las piernas para entrar en calor y me cubrí entera con ella. El movimiento en la habitación pareció alertarlo y supe que no esperaba que alguien estuviese ahí sentado a esa hora.

—Señorita Mimi —me dijo y lo encontré simpático. Tan correcto como lo era un abogado y tan seguro de que mi divorcio ya era un hecho—. Me habían dicho que usted no era muy puntual.

—No, no lo soy —admití y seguí metida en mis pensamientos. Si le mentía a mi propio abogado, ¿era una delincuente? Porque claramente estaba obstruyéndole el camino del éxito a mi libertad, a mi soltería. Me cubrí más entre el abrigo oscuro de Izzy y esperé que, al igual que mi vestido café oscuro, disimulara la nueva noticia oculta en mi nueva figura.

—¿Tiene frío? Si gusta, llamaré al encargado para que encienda la calefacción —dijo él. Cuando negué con la cabeza, se sentó. Dejó su carpeta sobre la mesa y entrecruzó sus dedos. Y esperó a que le dijera algo, pero yo no tenía nada que decir—. La audiencia comenzará pronto.

—Bien —le dije de la misma forma cortante que antes. No debía descubrirme, su sentido de rectitud le diría a Michael enseguida y la audiencia duraría más de lo estipulado.

—¿Gusta un café?

—No, gracias —miré a la pared como si fuera interesante y Cody ya no sabía con qué rellenar el silencio que nos embargaba.

—¿Algo que decir antes de comenzar la audiencia? —me dijo de la nada y despegué mis ojos de la pared monótona para verlo a él. Al hombre de la rectitud sin límites. Mi mirada se endureció y mi arruga en el entrecejo apareció.

—¿Porqué?, ¿acaso debo decir algo, confesar?

—No, para nada —se excusó, forzó una sonrisa. No era bueno para eso—. Quizás quería usted algo más, otro acuerdo.

—No —le dije de igual forma.

—_Existo, existo_ —habló de la nada Feto. La imaginé con el cabello rubio y rizado, con dos enormes ojos azules. ¿Cómo podría decirle a Cody que esa niña era hija de Izzy? Feto tenía razón.

—De hecho, sí —mi expresión dura pasó a ser una débil, sumisa. Solté las manos que sujetaban con fuerza al abrigo sobre mis hombros y estuve dispuesta a que se deslizara hasta tocar el suelo. Mostrando el enorme bulto que escondía abajo—. Estoy…

—Buenas tardes, disculpe el atraso —habló un gringo firmemente. Su acento era pronunciado pero su grado de _tarzanismo_ no era evidente. Se expresaba muy bien. Michael entró tras él, miraba al suelo y entrecerró la puerta al entrar. Miró hacia su alrededor y me encontró envuelta en un enorme abrigo negro.

—Mimi… —susurró y no despegó sus ojos de mí, ni siquiera cuando estaba sentándose. Me sentí incómoda—. ¿Cómo estar tú? _Missed you_.

—_I'm fine_ —le respondí con un resoplido y aseguré el abrigo de hombre sobre mis hombros y lo abotoné para que no se cayera al suelo. Mi tono de voz era arisco y dejé de mirarlo poniendo una mano sobre mi cara, apantallando su rostro demacrado. Supuse que se pondría a sollozar pero no fue así. Mi curiosidad creció como mi vientre en estos pocos meces y lo miré entre la comisura de mis dedos un tanto separados. Le había crecido la barba pero no era espesa, podían pasar meses y recién tendría unos cuatro pelos rubios sobre el mentón. Su pelo estaba desordenado sobre su cabeza y crecido. Y ciertamente había adelgazado varios kilogramos ya que sus mejillas se habían aplanado y hasta ahuecado. Tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos y su mirada era de desolación.

Sentí un poco de pena por él, pero solo un poco.

—_I'm glad _—susurró y se quedó como una estatua.

Los abogados comenzaron a hablar de la división de bienes con sus formalismos que apenas seguí pasados unos cinco minutos. Luego de eso, me dediqué a mirar de reojo a mi señor esposo. Me miraba fijamente con una expresión tan desolada que pasó a ser de resentimiento conforme pasaban los minutos. Mi abogado le dijo al suyo que el matrimonio estaba irremediablemente roto y que nada me ataba a él, que ya había rehecho mi vida. Eso hizo que los ojos de Michael se entrecerraran y su color azulino pasó a uno oscuro. Como los de Izzy.

—Está helando aquí —indicó el abogado con una pésima dicción. Y llamó al encargado a encender la calefacción. Me miró luego y me dijo: —No preocupar. Ya podrá sacar ese abrigo.

Asentí, pero yo no quería quitármelo.

La audiencia duró largos minutos y no me di cuenta cuando pasó una hora y las gotas de sudor caían por mi frente. Michael, su abogado y Cody me miraban con extrañeza cada cierto tiempo y yo suspiraba.

—Quítese el abrigo —me sugirió el abogado y yo me negué.

—Estoy con resfrío, todavía tengo mucho frío.

—Esta sesión puede continuar la otra semana, si a mi cliente no le importa —pero Michael no cambiaba de expresión y la sesión se sumó en una tensión que no me dejaba respirar.

—Debería ir al baño a refrescarme —ambos abogados asintieron con la cabeza y pasó un instante en que no me moví—. Está bien —me dije y lentamente deslicé la silla hacia atrás para que dejara el paso a Feto también.

—¡Un_ moment_! —demandó mi esposo.

—¿Qué? —susurré entre indignación y miedo.

—Sácate ese abrigo.

—No.

—Sácatelo, Mimi —exigió el estadounidense—. Escondes algo, _I know you. _Nunca te vistes tan mal.

* * *

><p>Izzy estaba en la cafetería, me había acompañado al centro de justicia y estaba con su computador portátil y un café sencillo. Tecleaba rítmicamente mientras su café echaba vapor amargo a su lado. Cuando la máquina comenzaba a calcular lo que sea que estaba calculando, él se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla de cafetería y sorbía su café.<p>

Eso lo hizo hasta que se oyó un grito desgarrador en una de las salas de audiencia y un trote furioso por los pasillos. Seguido de unos tacones bajos y mis gritos de clemencia. El abrigo había quedado abandonado en el suelo de la sala con ochenta grados Celsius en su interior. No podía correr con rapidez porque tenía miedo de que Feto saliera volando por los pisos blancos y limpios del centro de justicia.

Cuando Michael corría, era horrorosamente lento, pero con rabia en el cuerpo podía correr distancias grandes sin derramar una gota de sudor o quejarse. Por eso, había corrido hasta el segundo piso, buscar en cada rincón y volver a subir hasta el tercer, cuarto y quinto piso. Y en el sexto descubrió la cafetería.

—_You_ —rugió al detenerse. Cody me tomó del brazo en el momento que quería echarme a correr hasta los dos que, al parecer, cada vez que se vieran, el rubio querría molerle la cara al pelirrojo con sus puños tan debiluchos como los de un niño. Cielos, Feto tendría los puños de gelatina de su padre.

—Apártese, Señorita Mimi —exigió con caballerosidad mi abogado. Me indicó que tomara lugar detrás de él, detrás de tu espalda, tan delgada que me daba la sensación que no había protección alguna. Retrocedí con sumisión y me dediqué a ver. Feto no podía oír esto por lo que lo cubrí con mis manos.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo, el que debía ser el padre de Feto, con su gran musculatura cerebral y su firmeza, había cerrado el computador portátil y dejado sobre la mesa. El café lo había apartado, si por alguna razón Michael llegaba a lanzarse burdamente en su contra, no habría riesgo de que el líquido negro se vertiera sobre la máquina—. ¿No te cansas de lo mismo? Sé que eres civilizado.

—¡Embarazaste a Mimi! —dijo el yankee y suspiré. Michael era un imbécil que no usaba la cabeza. Parecía que sacaba conclusiones demasiado apresuradas y no se detenía en lo absoluto a contar con sus dedos las fechas. Cody me miró de reojo, creo que supo lo que pasaba en mi mente.

—No es de Izzy, es un imbécil —le susurré a mi abogado, no quería que el de Michael se enterara pero seguramente sacaría conclusiones, las que Michael no podía sacar. Cody permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

—Eso complica el juicio.

—¡Lo sé!

—_You Bastard _—dijo y me sentí en un dejá vù. Era el mismo insulto de la primera vez que se lanzó en contra del científico. Izzy me miró con sus ojos negros, no queriendo decirle algo que yo no quería que supiera. Seguro esperaba que yo saliera a aclarar las cosas pero Feto complicaba las cosas. De no existir, no estaría pasando esto.

—_Pero existo_ —me replicó de inmediato—. _Más fuerte cada día._

—Cállate.

—No he dicho nada —replicó mi abogado.

—No es para ti —resoplé. No me di cuenta cuándo Michael se lanzó contra Izzy, solo oí el estrepitoso sonido de vidrio quebrándose en mil pedazos, luego me di cuenta que la mesa en la que estaba soportado el computador portátil era de ese material y que ya no existía. La máquina que tanto idolatraba Izzy había desaparecido metros más allá después de echarse a volar y que ambos hombres estaban entre los vidrios, mientras que la silla estaba doblada de tal forma que nadie podría volver a sentarse en ella.

Pude notar que Michael se había arrepentido de su precipitado actuar, ya que se levantó de entre los escombros con una mano sujetando su cabeza rubia mientras murmuraba y se quejaba en su lengua. No era la forma, decía. Pronto, Izzy emergió también, envuelto de vidrios y un par de cortes menores en su cara a causa de ellos.

—¡Izzy! —dije cuando lo vi y troté de forma ridícula para encontrarlo. Un globo enorme de placenta se interponía entre nosotros. Pasé a Michael como si no existiera y me arrodillé como pude ante el científico con pequeñas gotas brotar de su frente y mejillas—. Perdóname, no debió pasar esto… Otra vez.

—Mimi, you _can't do this to me_ —escuché desde atrás, me parecía que comenzaría a lloriquear de pronto—. _Saber _que siempre quise hijo.

—Mimi… —me dijo mi verdadero esposo, el que tenía ningún papel para demostrarlo pero que se comportó en poco tiempo como uno, no como los diez años de Michael—. Debes decirle.

Michael se calló esperando mi respuesta. Todos en la cafetería querían escuchar lo que tenía que decirle a mi ex esposo. Incluso las meseras de la cafetería, la de la caja, los pandilleros que salían libres injustamente de las demás audiencias, abogados mentirosos. Algunos parecían aclarar sus gargantas para acelerar mi confesión. Pasé mis dedos por una mejilla de Izzy y mis dedos se tiñeron con un poco de rojo, casi nada, me sonreí porque nuevamente tendría algo en la cara que lo haría más provocativo. Lo besé en los labios y me paré.

—Eres bueno, Izzy —le dije a él y me giré tortuosamente hacia mi pasado. Michael tenía la cara estúpida otra vez, una esperanzada, como si al fin hubiese usado su cerebro para sacar las cuentas—. Es tu hijo.

Todos en el centro de justicia contuvieron el aliento ante la sorpresa.

* * *

><p>Joe entrecerró los ojos. Parecía que algo no estaba bien en mi historial médico y mi corazón, con el de Feto, se paralizaron. Luego, me di cuenta que siempre hacía eso, era como si hubiese pensado tanto durante su vida que ya le dolía hacerlo. Me sonrió y se sentó sobre su silla rotatoria para encender y poner en funcionamiento su gran máquina. Era enorme, una gran pantalla y un panel de control más grande aun. Sus ventiladores tenían un aliento cálido y húmedo a la vez y llegó a darme miedo. No sabía qué haría era cosa que poseía Joe, después me tranquilicé.<p>

Sus dedos de movieron rápidamente por ese panel y me recordó a Izzy sentado frente a su portátil, después me preocupé; si Michael lo habría roto haría que pagase todo y con creces. Él era tan impulsivo y estúpido, la mayoría de las veces, tal cual lo era yo.

—Bien, Mimi, recuéstate en la camilla —me ordenó amablemente y luego notó que algo faltaba, seguro había hecho varias veces la misma rutina y apareció un vacío en la consulta—. ¿No te acompañará el padre?

—¿Eres pediatra?

—Claro que sí —me pregunté si era obvio por la mirada que me dedicó. Sonreí y me levanté de la camilla.

—Entonces, que pasen —Joe no entendió—. Sí, Feto tiene dos padres —le dije a Joe. Él me miró contrariado, primero por el sobrenombre horroroso que le tenía al ser que crecía dentro de mí y luego por el resto. Le costó sonreír, pero aun sí, el médico logró hacerlo.

—Tu hijo, o hija, es muy afortunado.

* * *

><p><em>Debo decir que este cap me costó demasiado D: Llegué a escribir como dos líneas cada cinco días y de ahí olvidarme y seguir en sequía. Lo bueno que mi hermana cuando lo leyó para corregirlo se rió bastante, así que confío que ustedes se hayan reído también. Michael lo hizo otra vez, me daba risa describirlo como un imbécil a cada rato pero me dio pena al finalizar el cap xD Lo dejé así muajaja.<em>

_Espero no demorarme tanto en el próximo cap, sé que se viene el final, pero no sé cuando. Será súbito, eso lo advierto._

_Gracias en especial a Digific, mtzrael, Asondomar, HikariCaelum, Hikari Blossom, CieloCriss, May-chi, JapiFic y Hiro86 :D_

_Felices días de final de semestre, porque el semestre es oscuro y alberga horrores. Besos._


	10. X

Madurez

Capítulo Diez.

* * *

><p>—Y aquí estamos solos otra vez —dijo Feto en mi cabeza y yo asentí. Estaba sentada en el sillón del departamento, viendo la pantalla apagada del televisor. Otros días me ayudaba para que el día se acabara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero ya no sentía el mismo efecto. Tardes enteras había aprendido de memoria una cantidad de recetas rápidas que salían allí, en esa pantalla, pero pronto los capítulos se fueron acabando y repitiendo. De programas de cocina pasé a los científicos, hasta que decidí apagar la pantalla por mi bien. Debía hacer algo mientras Feto crecía y ese algo era simplemente no hacer nada.<p>

El reloj de la cocina indicaba el pasar del día. Demasiado lento para mi gusto, no podía esperar el día hasta que el noveno mes llegara y me librara de esta pesada carga sobre mi barriga. Pero faltaban más de dos meses y ya no me podía mover, exageradamente hablando. Izzy decía que me veía bonita pero él ya no estaba todo el día conmigo.

Un no-sé-qué de un proyecto que había ganado me lo había arrebatado.

Michael, por su parte, llamaba todos los días y en cada momento. Mi aburrimiento era tal que casi esperaba que llamara y fue así como decidí dejar de contestarle. Todos los días de noche, cuando mi esposo de fantasía estaba rondando cerca luego del trabajo, era el momento de finalmente decirle un «Hola» al dueño de la mitad de la información genética de Feto.

El reloj de la cocina piteó y supe que eran las doce del día.

—Solo quedan seis horas —dije canturreando y me acomodé el vestido que llevaba ese día—. Y dos meses con tres días.

Suspiré y volví a mi rutina. Miré hacia un lado, Sora me había llevado de compras la semana pasada, tenía una cuna rosada y unas cuantas bolsas plásticas repletas de pañales, y las había apilado en un rincón por donde no pasaba muy seguido. No tenía claro dónde sería el cuarto definitivo, solo sabía que todavía no me sentía lo suficientemente dueña de la casa como para decidirlo.

Sonó el teléfono y vi el remitente, «Michaelnocontestes», y colgué. Seguramente estaba en una tienda de peluches, babeando sobre una vitrina. O quizás viendo algún juego deportivo, como el aburrido baseball que tanto le gustaba. Un bate, un guante y una pelota para jugar con pequeño Feto. Estaba decidida a que tendría una niña y me quedaría con el bate para espantarle los chicos. Y esa era una discusión eterna que me llevaba discutir con él por minutos. Joe no podía saber su sexo porque Feto leía mi mente cuando nos acercábamos a su consultorio, se daba la vuelta solo para no ver a la cámara del ecograma. Usualmente trataba de caminar pensando en una heladería para que finalmente Michael se diera cuenta que tendría una niña, pero Feto era inteligente, como Izzy, así que no podía engañarlo.

Cuando finalmente me sentí cómoda en la atmósfera de silencio, alguien tocó la puerta. Me levanté del sillón y me apresuré a contestar. Probablemente era Yolei con una de sus tantas visitas sorpresa que me daba diariamente, aunque ya no venía tan seguido desde que el pequeño Ken cayó enfermo de varicela y, como yo nunca había tenido, no podían acercarse. La persona detrás de la puerta volvió a tocar justo cuando estaba abriéndola y descubrí a una señora con el brazo extendido en un puño, lista para seguir tocando. Sonreí y ella tuvo la urgencia de mirar nuevamente el número de la puerta.

—¿Si? —dije lo más simpática posible, de alguna forma, la cara de la señora me parecía conocida.

—Discúlpeme, estoy buscando a mi hijo. Él vive acá.

—Oh, sí, pase —dije gustosa. Ocultando el profundo terror que le tenía a ese momento—. Algo en la oficina salió mal y se tardará un poco. —La guie hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada y esperé a lo usara. Luego, me senté junto a ella y me quedé sin decir nada ya que solo sonreía.

—Qué curioso, lo llamé cuando me subí al metro y dijo que estaba en camino —habló con la misma sonrisa incómoda que tenía yo hasta ese momento. Así que él sabía que venía y no me había dicho nada. Quizás tampoco le había dicho a su madre que tenía novia y que estaba a punto de parir un Feto que no era suyo—. ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Seis meses —dije tan cortante que la madre de Izzy decidió dejar de mirar, estaba claro que no diría más de Feto, así que decidió ver en qué estado estaba la casa de su hijo. Vi el enorme bolso que tenía en el brazo e imaginé que traía utensilios de limpieza con ella. Su visión panorámica se detuvo en la cuna aún envuelta en su embalaje y los pañales. Muda, apuntó lo que no cuadraba en la fotografía—. Todavía no sé dónde ponerlo —indiqué sonriendo más de lo que había imaginado que podía y me levanté—. Quizás en la habitación pequeña a un lado de la principal, ¿qué opina?

—¿Eres Mimi?

—Sí —respondí con una sonrisa. Con que sí había mencionado ese detalle.

—¿Y cuántos meses dices que tienes de embarazo?

—Seis… —me sentí interrogada y avergonzada. La mamá de Izzy era muy hábil con los cálculos, no como Michael. Quizás debía ir a aprender a sacar conclusiones con ella. Podía leer lo que pensaba la señora, sí, llevaba solo cuatro meses con su hijo. Pero podían ser solo los meses oficiales, ¿sabe? —. Sé que esto suena terrible, pero no es hijo de su hijo. Aunque me gustaría que sí lo fuera. Verá, tengo este ex-esposo que es tan insistente que tuve que ir a estas últimas vacaciones con él y fue ahí donde me… Usted sabe. Esta noticia es horrible, yo no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando empecé con su hijo, ¿me está escuchando?

No, la señora se había desvanecido en el sillón.

—¡Señora! —grité asustada y me arrimé para soplarle la cara para que entrara aire a su cuerpo ya que abanicar con las manos desnudas no parecía hacer efecto. Su cabello pasó de estar normal a parecer peinado por el viento después de sacar la cabeza por una ventana de un auto. Ella no respondía y su rostro se había quedado congelado en un gesto agobiado—. Despierte, por favor.

El departamento volvió a estar sumido en un silencio en donde solo destacaba el paso del tiempo del reloj y mi la ventisca que salía de mis labios. Luego de un rato, noté que Mamá Izumi estaba respirando y me despreocupé. No había matado del susto a la mamá de mi esposillo de fantasía. Me desplomé sobre el sillón a su lado y a los segundo oí cómo una llave se introducía al cerrojo de la puerta principal. Mi corazón se detuvo y quedé quieta a la espera de que entrara él.

Entró rápido, directo a la mesa de la cocina para dejar su maletín allí y secarse la chaqueta y colgarla en el respaldo de la silla de enfrente. Apreté los labios mirándolo a él y a su madre desplomada e inconsciente a mi lado. No notó que estaba allí hasta que mi respiración fuerte me delató.

—Ahí estabas —dijo acalorado y sonriendo, pasó una mano por su frente para retirarse el flequillo rojizo que estaba creciendo muy rápido. Sonreí como pude—. Mamá dijo que vendría. No la encontré en la estación y asumí que se quiso adelantar.

Asentí y me paré del sillón, oí que Feto se reía dentro de mi cabeza y la incliné un poco como un vago intento de acallarlo con mi hombro oprimiendo mi oído. El sillón estaba puesto de manera que el respaldo era lo primero que él veía desde la cocina y su madre había caído de tal modo que no se le veía la cabeza. Casi estaba recostada sobre el sillón. Sus pies estaban abiertos y la punta de uno podía verse desde la cocina, y tan silenciosa como estaba en ese momento, lo deslicé hasta sacarlo de vista con mi propio pie. De todas formas, a nadie le gustaba estar de piernas abiertas frente a gente extraña.

—Cariño, debo hablarte de algo.

—¿Si? —debió gustarle ese apodo porque sonrió de sobremanera—. Estaba pensando en esperarla en el pie del edificio, ¿qué te parece?

—No —dije rotundamente y puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda y jugué con la punta de mi pie derecho.

—¿No?

—Estás sudando, no quieres recibirla así, ¿cierto? Como corriste escaleras arriba…

—No creo que le importe —indicó riéndose—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Solo… estoy un poco nerviosa —me excusé. Aunque ya no podía reaccionar peor de lo que ya lo había hecho; desmayada sobre el sillón. Hubiese preferido que solo me gritara y me dijera lo golfa y aprovechadora que era. Aunque con el dinero de Michael entrando todos los meses por Feto, no había nada en qué aprovecharme.

—Te amará —respondió y me besó en la frente.

—Sí… pero hay algo que debo decirte.

—Dime.

—Apestas —susurré y lo miré de forma culposa. Quizás él pensó que estaba ayudándolo pero simplemente debía despertar a esa señora y él no debía enterarse, oh, la culpa me carcome. Asintió y se fue a la ducha tan raudamente como había llegado. Me quedé en la cocina acomodando unos panecillos sobre la mesa mientras me aseguraba que estaba bajo el chorro del agua. Al momento de oír el grifo abrirse y ver un poco de vapor, salté sobre la señora Izumi.

—Despierte, por favor. —Le di un par de palmaditas a lo que ella solo se quejó. Mi corazón estaba en la garganta, era la primera vez en días que había tanta acción dentro de ese departamento. Lo peor de todo es que Izzy era un tipo ahorrativo y no tardaría en salir de allí. Traté de pellizcarla, de gritarle y alumbrarla con una lámpara pero ella simplemente se había transformado en piedra.

—¿Qué haces, Mimi? —. Salió la pregunta desde la alcoba y supe que había salido del baño.

—¡Nada! —grité de vuelta y le tapé la nariz a su madre. Tenía la boca cerrada y posiblemente se despertaría cuando le faltara el aire. O tal vez solo se pondría morada y caería como peso muerto al suelo. No, mala idea. Miré hacia mí alrededor en busca de objetos que sirvieran para levantar muertos. Nada. Aplaudí a un lado de su oreja para ganar tiempo pero eso llamó la atención de mi esposillo y su cabeza roja me espió desde la puerta. Estaba abotonándose una nueva camisa neutra, casi listo—. Te ves lindo —dije aplaudiendo con más fuerza.

—Tú eres linda —. Y desapareció a terminar con su rutina.

—Despierte, por favor —supliqué y volví a golpearle suavemente las mejillas que empezaban a ponerse coloreadas a esas alturas. Por lo menos ya no se veía tan fantasmal. Ella se quejó débilmente y pareció despertar, abrió levemente los ojos… para cerrarlos otra vez—. ¿Por qué, por qué me odian? —le pregunté al techo a la deidad de turno.

—¿Quién te odia? —. Salió desde la guarida con el cabello húmedo.

—Está bien, no quería decirte pero aquí va… —Tomé aire para decir mi disculpa lo más atropelladamente posible pero su madre se me adelantó y emergió de las profundidades del sillón. Viendo cómo su hijo estaba con los ojos como platos al verla tan repentinamente.

—¿Hijo? —Despertaba del letargo—. Oh, hijo, tuve la más extraña pesadilla.

— ¡Tu madre está aquí!

—¿Mimi? —dijo ella y se volteó a verme. Sip, Feto seguía allí y su cuna todavía embalada estaba detrás de mí.

Volvió a desmayarse.

* * *

><p>—Perra malnacida —me dije a mí misma, imitando mentalmente la que sería la voz de la señora Izumi cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban momentáneamente—. Perra adultera —dije otra vez, cuando volvió a posarse sobre mí su mirada. Izzy le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, sentado junto a ella, que no estaba tan pálida por mis pequeños golpes a sus mejillas. Si no hubiese hecho eso, estaría peor que ropa blanca con cloro.<p>

Llené la manga pastelera con crema batida mientras le sonreía a la señora que trataba por todos sus medios cambiar su cara de horror y sonreírme de vuelta.

—Estoy bien, hijo —le dijo y me di cuenta que su voz no era como la imitaba—. Debí ser el calor del metro.

—Mentirosa —dijo Feto y lo apoyé asintiendo con la cabeza. No podía creer que Izzy creyera eso y supuse que, cuando le dijo que debía avisarle cuando fuera a verlo para ir a buscarla, era simplemente para seguir con su mentira blanca para no herir mis sentimientos… ¡Pero mis sentimientos ya estaban dañados, y a ella no le importó! Unté los panecillos de frambuesa con la crema batida y repartí sonrisas con la señora e Izzy. Busqué en los frascos pequeñas figuras decorativas de azúcar, estrellas y corazones, y los espolvoreé. Puse tres en una bandeja y me adentré en terrenos enemigos.

—Tome —le dije con la voz más tierna que pude invocar y le extendí un panecillo con colorante rosado, de ese que Yolei odiaba y que con su hijo enfermo, ahora podía usar a mi gusto. La señora Izumi no pareció reaccionar, los segundos corrieron por el reloj y mi sonrisa no podía durar tanto.

—Mamá… —oí a Izzy. Ella quedó en blanco.

—Sí… No me gustan los dulces —respondió finalmente. Sonreía pero mi corazón se detuvo y dejé los panecillos sobre la mesa—. No me siento bien. Hijo, ¿puedes ir a dejarme?

—Claro —. Y rápidamente quedé en el silencio otra vez.

…

—¡Ella me odia! —grité desconcertada.

—¿Quién te odia? —preguntó Catherine desde la otra línea.

—Su madre…

—Oh, ella. ¿No era un poco obvio, querida?

—Claro que no… —respondí dudosa, realmente no esperaba conocerla jamás—. Tal vez.

—¿Izzy qué hizo? —demandó saber la francesa. Dejé que el silencio de la casa le respondiera—. ¿No hizo nada?

—¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya era una situación bastante incómoda y ella era su madre.

—¿De qué situación me hablas?

—Yo… hice que se desmayara —resoplé avergonzada y Catherine no contuvo una carcajada cruel, ella podía ser mala a veces pero estaba segura de que no lo hacía adrede. La francesa era franca y me decía la verdad. Alguna de las otras chicas estarían tratando de convencerme de que estaba imaginando cosas y culparían a las hormonas—. Dos veces.

—Es una señora conservadora. Qué aterradora, por lo menos a mí me hablan.

—¿También te odian? —pregunté esperanzada de que no era la única odiada en el universo.

—Tai nunca lo reconocerán pero es evidente —explicó—, soy lo opuesto a lo que esperaban. — Rápidamente apareció la imagen de Sora en mi mente, eso fue una indirecta bastante directa—. Entre su madre y yo están esas miradas, las reconocerás de inmediato. Intentan sonreírte pero no pueden. Tai no lo ve porque es un hombre y no se comunica de esa forma como nosotras.

—¡Me miró de esa forma!

—Es el comienzo, luego no querrás ir a su casa en las festividades y lentamente te echarán la culpa. Dirán que los odias —sentenció y mentalmente me prometí nunca faltar a ninguna celebración. Aunque me volviera una fumadora compulsiva.

Oí las llaves listas para entrar en el cerrojo de la puerta y comencé la maniobra evasiva.

—¡Llegó!

—_Adieu_.

—_Bye. _—Tiré el celular brillante sobre la mesa de la cocina y luego acomodé el panecillo rosado que había golpeado con ese costoso proyectil. Amargamente me di cuenta que era el mismo que la señora madre de Izzy había rechazado abiertamente. Nadie en su sano juicio podía odiar los dulces y menos un panecillo tan lindo como ese. Me volteé a verlo lentamente y analicé su expresión: Claramente se sentía mal por lo sucedido.

—Eso fue extraño —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se abría paso por la casa, llegó hasta la mesa y tomó el panecillo que otrora había sido abandonado. Entrecerré los ojos cuando lo vi morderlo.

—¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?

—¿Quieres ir a ver una película o algo?

—¡Ella me odia!

—Ella no te odia, solo… se impresionó un poco por lo que pasó —dijo apenado. Mi entrecejo contraído se relajó hasta que solo una sonrisa adornó mi rostro. Él me devolvió el gesto.

—No puedo estar enojada contigo —admití como una niña pequeña y esperé a que hiciera nula la distancia y me abrazara tiernamente, dejando el panecillo sobre la mesa. Si la madre de Michael me hubiese hecho eso, con él nos habíamos peleando hasta que el estadounidense durmiera en el suelo con solo su chaqueta cubriéndolo. Izzy era sencillo y no negaba la verdad.

Michaelnocontestes hizo que vibrara mi celular con brillantes y a su vez retumbara el mesón. Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Siempre era demasiado inoportuno.

—_I'm a little busy right now_ —gruñí al contestar. Como era rutinario, mi esposillo de fantasía se retiró al sillón a espera de que la batalla campal con mi ex marido terminara. Todas las noches ocurría lo mismo.

—_Put my son on the phone, please_.

—_It's a girl, dumbass_. _And she won't answer now; you'll have to wait some months, maybe years. _

—Mimi, no ser mala con mí —exigió, yo ya no era la importante en su vida, sino ella, _Fetolia_.

—Soy un niño —corrigió Fetolia.

—Como sea —le respondí a los dos—. No tengo tiempo para tonterías, Michael.

—Poner teléfono.

—Solo oirás que tengo hambre.

—Teléfono —demandó una vez más y yo accedí sacando chispas por los ojos.

Izzy solo reía con lo que lograba escuchar.

* * *

><p>Este es lejos el capítulo menos gracioso que he podido invocar. Y corto además. Disculpadme, lectoras.<p>

Como es usual, me costó escribirlo. Si me cuesta hacer un capítulo que considere que es bueno para subirse(el humorímetro impuesto por las risas de mi hermana), esta parte de Madurez con el embarazo de Mimi me cuesta demasiado. Espero que el que siga, sea más gracioso y salga en poco tiempo(mañana mismo quiero empezar a escribirlo:D)

Gracias a Digific, May-Chi, melkun, asondomar, Japiera y CieloCriss por sus reviews:) Los A-mo,

Duerman sus ocho horas o sus ojeras serán los tatuajes de su cara,

SS


	11. XI

Marudez.

Capítulo Once

* * *

><p>—Encontré esto en el basurero —dijo apenas entró al departamento. Había llegado temprano porque Sora quería que fuéramos a su casa a pasar el rato. Todos estarían allí, incluso sus criaturas. Por eso me había arreglado por horas sin éxito, con todo lo que me ponía era un globo, así que decidí llamar la atención con mis ojos y los maquillé con un estilo ahumado. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? Era la peor idea que se me había ocurrido hacer, ahora toda esa sombra oscura estaba resbalándose por mis mejillas—. Son tus colorantes vegetales —indicó luego, cuando se dio cuenta que no iría a responder. Estaba en la mesa, analizando los pequeños frascos que estaban recostados sobre una bolsa plástica negra cerrada, en el basurero. Los había acomodado allí de tal forma que parecía su entierro—. Está el rosado.<p>

—Tíralos —le dije con un hilo de voz. Con el pañuelo retiré el exceso de maquillaje corrido, era ridículo tratar de ocultarme más, pronto se sentaría conmigo y me descubriría.

—Pero si los adoras —objetó y sentí una perturbación en el sillón. Se había sentado junto a mí y ahora me miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Siempre me había dicho que cuando me masajeaba los ojos con crema desmaquillante le perturbaba. Ahora parecía sacada de una película de terror con todo ese negro chorreándome de la cara y los ojos tan rojos como los de los conejos albinos.

—Lo siento —le dije, no podía decirle porqué estaba sensible. Decirlo solo me amargaría más de lo que estaba.

—¿Por qué? —tartamudeó. Torpemente me tomó de los codos y yo me desplomé en sus brazos.

—Hormonas —mentí. Sora y Yolei aparecieron de pronto en la cabeza diciéndome que eso pasaba, que no me preocupara por no escucharlo hablar en mi cabeza. Quise creerlo mientras me secaba el rostro con su chaqueta. Los pañales y la cuna me miraron de vuelta y sentí culpa. Debía instalarlos en su habitación o simplemente cubrirlos con una manta enorme para olvidarme que estaban allí, aguardando.

—Estarás bien —resolvió el pelirrojo y acarició mi cabello.

No, eso no era verdad, desde los seis meses de gestación las criaturas formaban los oídos y yo había hablado por teléfono los últimos días como única entretención. Diciendo todas esas barbaridades que quizás debí callar. Ahora él estaba molesto y no me dirigía la palabra… Pero qué cosas dices, estaba solo en tu cabeza.

—Ven, iremos a cenar donde Sora, ella te animará.

—No quiero —objeté e hice uso de mi enorme volumen para quedarme pegada al sillón.

—Debemos ir, Sora te espera —resolvió intentando separarme del mueble una vez más, sin efecto alguno. No iba a ir, ya me molestaba ver mi enorme barriga reflejada en el espejo, no quería ver otra. Aunque eso significara no ver a más humanos en las próximas semanas. Oh, pero ¿qué digo? Debo estar contenta con lo que estaba pasando. Con el bebé que venía y toda la porquería de ser madre. A quién engaño, seré una pésima madre. Yo…

—¡Seré una pésima madre!

—Mimi, ya hemos hablado de esto —indicó él, sentándose nuevamente conmigo. Me había echado a llorar otra vez. Otra vez y otra vez y otra vez, como todos los días. Izzy ya no podría soportarme más, menos al bebé llorando como condenado siguiendo el compás de mi llanto. Ahora, lloraba porque Izzy se iría y porque sería una pésima madre—. No lo serás, he visto cómo cuidas a los cactus.

—Ellos no necesitan más que luz y poca agua. Viven solo porque olvido regarlos, ¿acaso un bebé puede vivir así?

Se quedó callado por más de un segundo.

—¡Ves! —y me volví a entregar al llanto, esta vez el respaldo del sillón se hizo pasar por un hombro humano y abrí el grifo en mis lagrimales. Se levantó de pronto y mi llanto aumentó los decibeles, no quería escuchar qué era lo que fue a hacer. Me quedé sola hasta que mis lágrimas comenzaron a apaciguarse y luego encendí el televisor solo para sintonizar la película más dramática-corta-venas que pude hallar, y ahí me quedé. Con los ríos negros extendiéndose por mis mejillas, secándose con el tiempo, tirada sobre el sillón mientras ocultaba mi rostro en los almohadones de vez en cuando.

Cuando sentí movimiento nuevamente, fue porque alguien había tocado la puerta principal y mi querido científico, que por cierto no me entendía nada de nada, fue a abrirla. Quise pasar desapercibida ocultándome en los almohadones pero los tacones rápidamente se acercaron a mí. Peligrosamente.

—Oye, levántate, tienes que acompañarme.

—Vete, no quiero ver a nadie.

—Insisto —dijo Catherine, con su hermoso tacón contó los segundos que morían esperándome. Tuve que despegar la cara del almohadón para ver de qué diseñador eran, oh, los rojos. Toda chica debe tener unos tacones rojos.

—Insisto más —respondí y le subí el volumen al drama. Pronto, el protagonista moriría congelado y ella no se daría cuenta. ¡Los dos cabían en la tabla!

—Mimi, deja esto, sé que son tus hormonas las que están hablando por ti. Debes salir y despejarte.

—No son mis hormonas. —Vi que el novio de la francesa e Izzy seguían en la puerta del departamento, esperando salir cuando los poderes de Catherine fuesen efectivos. El pelirrojo tenía mi abrigo en sus manos, pero yo no iría a salir jamás con todo ese maquillaje sin retoque.

—¿Qué es entonces?

—Es que… —susurré— No creerás lo que sucedió.

—Háblame, mujer.

—Yo tengo un bebé dentro.

Catherine estalló en risas.

—¿Sabes que hace meses se nota? —indicó mi enorme entorno. ¿Cuánto faltaba ya para el parto? Menos de un mes, tal vez.

—No es eso… —susurré con los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión de lo que saldría de mi boca. Creo que la combinación con el maquillaje negro logró asustarla—. Ya no me responde.

—¿Quién no te responde?

—Fet… —tenía que corregirme—, el bebé.

Catherine se puso pálida y rápidamente me tomó de las manos.

—¿Has sangrado?

—Claro que no, solo dejó de hablarme… —indiqué—, creo que todo estaba en mi cabeza. Pero, ¿sabes? Me preocupa que haya escuchado todo lo que dije de él éste último tiempo.

—¿Él? Pensé que era una ella.

—Ella —volví a corregirme—, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Sí, y no creo que entienda todavía las palabras. Es hijo de Michael.

—No lo insultes, el bebé debe ser sensible como yo. Además, les crecen orejas a los seis meses.

—Perdón —susurró mirando mi barriga, quizás se disculpaba con el neonato—. Todavía creo que exageras. Ven, vamos a arreglarte esa horrible cara.

—_Still not going_.

* * *

><p>—¡Tía Mimi! —gritó la criatura más feliz de verme. Me detuve en seco y me volteé sobre mis talones para huir de allí, pero me topé con Izzy y me obligó salir completamente de mi habitación. Con pesar vi que iba a clausurarla hasta nuevo aviso, o diciéndolo de otro modo: hasta que la visita se fuera—. Tu bebé está a punto de salir —canturreó y posó ambas manos pegajosas sobre el balón que tenía de estómago. Mi mente maldita dibujó miles y miles de bacterias saltando de sus dedos sucios a mi vestido y, luego, los olores nauseabundos imaginarios llegaron a mi nariz. Intenté sonreír, sé que lo intenté. Izzy me tomó del brazo y gentilmente me hizo avanzar. Kari estaba en la cocina sacando las telas plásticas de los recipientes que habían estado esperándome en la casa de Sora. Plástico, jamás iría a llevarme a la boca algo que saliera de una industria tan sucia como esa… Lo sabía bien de un programa sucio de televisión que una vez el aburrimiento me hizo ver. La mujer con el esposo y los hijos perfectos me sonrió entre tanto plástico. Yo intenté y seguí mi desfile por todo el departamento—. Tía, traje un juguete nuevo, papá me lo compró en una tienda esta mañana, pero estaba pensando en regalártela a ti, no tienes juguetes para tu bebé.<p>

—¡Qué ternura! —gritó su madre, salió de la nada, quizás desde el sector de la cuna. Rápida como escurridiza, corrió a apretarle las mejillas a su copia—. ¿No lo es, Mimi?

—Claro que sí —dije con pavor de tomar su juguete. Mi bebé todavía no había desarrollado un sistema inmunológico como para sobrevivir a todas esas bacterias, gérmenes, protozoos y moho que debía tener ese maldito juguete de plástico. Toallas desinfectantes, eso debía tener. Y por montones.

—Tómalo —me dijo la ternurita y las bacterias en la superficie plástica me hicieron un gesto rudo. No supe qué más hacer, Izzy lo hizo por mí. Algo en la criatura de Yolei salió lastimado pero lo olvidó al momento en que su padre salió del baño y lo asaltó con cariño. Suspiré aliviada y seguí hasta la cocina, donde Kari seguía liberando las trazas de los metales pesados del plástico como esporas por toda la comida.

— ¿Por qué tenían que venir? —suspiré agobiada en el oído del pelirrojo—. Solo quería estar sola.

—No fui yo, si eso insinúas —susurró él, con una pequeña sonrisa culposa en la boca—. Tai llamó a Kari y ella tuvo la idea —. Miré intensamente al culpable de todo esto, el diplomático estaba arrodillado con Davis buscando en un montón de papeles los planos para desarmar la cuna y armarla nuevamente en la habitación principal. Izzy debía haberlo hecho hace meses, pero su proyecto lo había alejado de mí y sus obligaciones.

—Qué oportuna —le dije cruzándome de brazos—. Deja eso en el baño, hay que desinfectarlo.

Puso mala cara y miró el objeto buscando su defecto.

—¿Por qué? —replicó después de tanto analizar sin tener resultado.

—No lo sé, últimamente todo me provoca rechazo.

—Ya pasé por eso —comentó Kari, liberando lo que sería el último recipiente con comida contaminada con esporas metálicas, botó el plástico en la basura y se recargó en el mesón—. Querer desinfectar todo… Todo puede ser contagioso para el bebé… —relató, tan infiltrada que me pregunté en qué parte de la conversación se había metido. No quise responderle así que mi garganta seca lo hizo con un gruñido intentando aclararla—. Es una fase, durará hasta que nazca y se fortalezca.

—Qué bien —dijo él, respondiendo por mí. Tan optimista que me hizo ver como la persona más amargada del universo, volví a aclarar la garganta y Kari sintió que era para ella.

—Oh, veré si llegaron los chicos —me dijo y salió del departamento dejándome con la duda.

—¿Vendrán los demás? —demandé, Izzy sabía la respuesta pero no quería dármela.

—Supongo, todos estaban donde Sora, seguro ellos vendrán también.

—Llegarán con sus hijos llenos de gérmenes. No sé si pueda manejarlo —susurré para que Yolei y su bebé no me oyeran, se estaba acercando peligrosamente para robar uno de los brócolis que habían quedado expuestos en los recipientes de plástico. Me decepcionas, amiga, el mercurio de los pescados no mata tan lentamente como los plásticos lo harán.

—Come esta rica verdura, cariño, crecerás fuerte y sano —le dijo a la criatura—. Y quién sabe… Quizás seas tan atractivo para salir con la hija de Mimi algún día.

—Es niño —solté solo porque había adquirido la costumbre de corregir a la gente sobre el género de mi bebé. Cuando pensé en lo que había dicho, volví a corregirme: —. No, niña.

—¡Será niño! —profesó ella, con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Eso se llama intuición.

—Es niña —volví a decir, y tiré los brócolis y su recipiente a la basura. Estaba enfadada y tenía que hacer algo.

—¿Qué haces? Es alimento saludable, uno no tira alimento saludable.

—No lo es, está contaminado —le respondí con enojo y le quité el brócoli que sostenía en la mano y que su hijo inteligentemente no había probado para botarlo también. La pequeña Yolei se rió cuando me vio haciendo eso y se acercó corriendo. Dejando a su padre repleto de besos pegajosos en el sillón.

—¡Qué bien! —gritó—. A botar la comida fea —y acto seguido, me ayudó a botar todos los recipientes que Kari había dejado organizados por color meticulosamente sobre el mesón. La pequeña culminó nuestra infamia alimenticia con un abrazo apretado y yo quedé tiesa como una tabla.

—Cariño, tienes que lavarte las manos luego de estar cerca de la basura —dije asqueada y ella perdió interés en mis acciones.

—Mimi, eso no estuvo bien —me dijo la madre, gravemente contrariada—. Ahora ella tirará todo lo que no le guste a la basura.

—No le pongas plásticos, están contaminados —rebatí y la tensión se sintió en el pequeño departamento.

—Davis, necesitamos más comida —expuso mi esposo de fantasía cuando ya nadie quería hablar. El cocinero profesional de buena gana tiró el destornillador y los planos al suelo para sacarse el suéter que tenía puesto.

—Qué bien, ya me estaba cansando de aparentar saber hacer eso. Vamos, Tai, Ken, tenemos que comprar cosas para mi especialidad.

—Ya me estoy cansando de tu especialidad —murmuró Tai pero el moreno no lo escuchó.

—Mimi —volvió a hablarme la mamá de la pequeña bota-comida—. Tienes que decirle a mi hija que lo que hizo estuvo mal, eres su ejemplo a seguir.

—No puedo hacerlo si creo que está bien. Además, Davis se encargará de la cena.

—Yolei, cariño, ya le diremos que está mal en casa. No hay que traerle disgustos a Mimi —habló su esposo, saliendo de la nada para tomarle los hombros, acercándose por su espalda.

—Está bien —replicó ella y se acabó el tema y la tensión.

Suspiré aliviada y miré a Izzy que seguía con el juguete en la mano, infectándolo de a poco, a esas alturas, las bacterias debían estar invadiendo su antebrazo. Tomé un montón de toallas absorbentes del dispensador y envolví el vector infeccioso con él, para dejarlo en una gaveta escondida y vacía, donde todos mis colorantes alguna vez estuvieron guardados. Luego, lo guie hasta el fregadero y lo desinfecté con detergente verde.

—Tú menos que nadie debe estar infectado —le dije, casi reprochándolo. Quizás fue tierno, quizás no, pero Izzy traía esa mirada linda de cuando decía algo así. Enganchado, baboso y excesivamente tierno—. En unos días estarás tocando al bebé —me excusé, como si hubiese dicho algo estúpido.

—Te… —iba a ser lindo lo que seguía después, que me amaba, si no hubiese llegado la manada destructora y portadora de gérmenes, entrando ruidosamente por la puerta que se abría de par en par para el gentío. Al primero que vi fue al gran Joe por su altura, seguido por Sora por su gran volumen, luego a Matt por su cara de nada y miles y miles de niños, de todos los colores y tamaños. Pequeño Joe tenía una consola nueva entre manos y no levantaba la vista de la pequeña pantalla a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Cómo deseaba que el resto de los chiquillos fueran como él, que se contentaba con un espacio en el sillón para estar tranquilamente pasando misiones entre dragones y calabozos. En vez de eso, entraron corriendo, el demonio rubio pasó a empujar al pequeño Tai y chocó con una pequeña mesita y todos los adornos que mi adorada suegra había dejado allí se rompieron en mil pedazos, al igual que su pequeña rodilla morena. Rayos, ahora la señora Izumi creerá que la odio y que por eso boté a la basura todo lo que olía a ella.

Catherine entró en escena, hedionda a nicotina, llamada por los gritos de su hijo. Más tarde me diría que no le gustaba que él se juntara con la mayor Ishida porque se volvía inquieto tratando de competir con ella. Que él usualmente era tranquilo. Mentiras, claramente era porque tenía que ir seguido a la residencia Ishida.

—No entres como una bestia, hijo —le recriminó—, Mimi, usaré tu habitación —me indicó y se fue con la copia de su novio lloriqueando al cuarto. _Lucky you_, Izzy no me dejaba ir para allá. Seguramente debía caerme y rasparme la rodilla para hacerlo, luego, pensé en lo estúpido que era eso y alejé el pensamiento infantil.

—_Okay_ —murmuré intranquila y me crucé de brazos pensando en los adornos que debía reponer. Suspirando mientras me sentía en problemas, volví a ver a mi esposo postizo. Traía otra mirada, ahora me leía la mente.

—No se enfadará si no los ve, lo más seguro es que no recuerde que alguna vez los dejó ahí —dijo él, en primera instancia no sabía qué era lo que decía pero finalmente supe que sabía que suspiraba por los adornos.

—Claro que no —respondí, mintiendo.

—Mimi —intervino el médico altísimo—. Te ves hermosa… No te había visto porque no has ido a la consulta.

—No he tenido tiempo —resolví, entre tanta programación y pensamientos contaminados no había mucho tiempo que desperdiciar, pensaba yo.

—Debes hacerlo —me regañó con una sonrisa. Yo solo le sonreí de vuelta, todavía cruzada de brazos. Pasaron los segundos en el reloj de cocina y se volvió incomodo, quizás debía ir a ayudar a Cat con su hijo llorón—. ¿Cómo sabremos cuándo viene el pequeño?

—En un mes, ya me habías dicho —repliqué confundida, su actitud me daba a pensar que la medicina no es una ciencia exacta. Oh, verdad, no es una ciencia, me lo dijo mi programación nocturna en cierto canal científico. Joe me miró tiernamente.

—Es una fecha tentativa, siempre puede adelantarse o retrasarse —me dijo y yo refunfuñé. No estaba lista todavía, había mucho que desinfectar y botar.

—Iré al baño.

Entré, me miré al espejo y quise salir de allí al instante, pero al abrir la puerta descubrí el enorme griterío que en el exterior se formaba. Sora regañaba a su hija por los adornos rotos y Ken limpiaba el desastre con su pequeña hija hablándole de quién sabe qué. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el inodoro, pensando en cómo el haber espiado unos segundos, me mostraban lo que sería mi vida en unas semanas más. Alejé mis pensamientos contaminados, qué ridiculez. Bebé, sea quien sea, sería mi pequeña copia y sería perfecto.

Sonreí y decidí salir del baño. Contagiada de pensamientos puros.

—¡Suéltalo! —Mis pensamientos puros se fueron ennegreciendo hasta que se apagaron.

—¡No! —le gritó de vuelta la pequeña Yolei al pequeño Joe—. Los juegos son de todos los niños y se comparten.

—Mentirosa, suéltalo ya.

Y lo siguiente que oí fueron gritos, manotazos y golpes bajos. Respiré hondo y corrí hasta la puerta principal para huir. Al abrirla, una mano extendida y cerrada en un puño se mostraba ante mí. La otra mano de mi suegra estaba sujeta fuertemente a su gran bolso en el que posiblemente traía más adornos y más productos de limpieza, aunque quién sabe cuáles eran sus nuevos hábitos. Ella ahora visitaba a su hijo al trabajo.

—Hola —me dijo tímida y sus ojos levemente miraron lo que pasaba a mis espaldas. Yolei gritaba, su hija lloraba, Joe hacía mal uso de sus pésimas habilidades para reprender—. Un gran alboroto.

—¡Sí! —indiqué con entusiasmo, viendo cómo ella me obstruía el paso hacia la libertad.

—¿Esos son mis adornos? —preguntó incrédula, apuntó con su dedo mientras yo la llevaba hasta el pasillo del edificio, el que daba al ascensor. Sora estaba alcanzándole el basurero contaminado a Ken para poder tirarlos.

—Acompáñeme, por favor —dije guiándola hacia quién sabe dónde, mi cerebro no podía maquinar nada en esos momentos ya que, si pudiera sudar, estaría nadando dentro de mi cabeza. No había nada en ese pasillo que pudiese interesarle, terminaba en una pared de concreto poco iluminada, ya que se estaba remodelando. Cualquiera con imaginación pensaría que la llevaba hasta allá para dejarla abandonada a su suerte—. Aquí me gusta, es callado y puedo pensar. —La señora miró a su alrededor con cara de espanto, estaba demasiado húmedo, lúgubre y ciertamente esa fría brisa que entraba por las uniones expuestas de las paredes no eran de lo más agradable—. Buscaré a Izzy para que hable con él, es mejor aquí porque los gritos de los niños no se escuchan.

—No, Mimi, no es necesario —me dijo ella, por su cara, sé que estaba a punto de huir y decirle lo mala que era a mi esposo postizo. Puse cara de terror y la imaginé corriendo con maldad mientras que yo la perseguía para luego lanzarme sobre ella y aplastarla, inactivando así sus poderes malignos sobre mi amado Izzy—. Es contigo con la que quería hablar, no sabía que él había tomado el día libre. Esperaba encontrarte sola.

—Oh… —se me escapó y no pude decir nada más. Mis ojos lagrimearon—. Sé que me odia pero no puedo evitar estar con su hijo.

—No es eso —replicó rápidamente ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué es, entonces? —lloriqueé y me llevé las manos a los ojos. Ella hizo lo mismo.

—Perdóname —dijo acongojada.

—No diga más —repliqué del mismo modo y usé mi manga para secar mis fluidos nasales. La señora abrió su enorme bolso de mano y sacó de allí un paquete de pañuelos desechables, los cuales me los acercó—. Gracias.

Unos pasos nos alertó.

—¡Sora rompió fuente! —Era Joe con sus enormes piernas de saltamontes—. Iremos al hospital inmediatamente... Oh, hola señora Izumi —la saludó caballerosamente para luego retirarse tal cual llegó, a zancadas—. Nos vemos allá.

Cuando se fue, me sentí en la libertad de pecar en inocencia. Era nula en bebés.

—¿Se le rompió la placenta?

—Y el líquido amniótico salió.

—¿Cómo limpiaré eso? —bromeé pensando en que, tal vez, eso le gustaría a mi suegra querida. Ella solo sonrió. Debíamos ir a buscar al pelirrojo, quizás estaba buscándome ya que no sé dónde estaba cuando salí del departamento secuestrando a su madre. Se me revolvió el estómago y cuando di un paso, todo mi líquido salió por las piernas, como si hubiese tomado litros y litros de jugo de manzana. Olí solo para asegurarme de que todavía controlaba mi esfínter. Mire a mi suegra cuando supe que no me había orinado—. Ayuda —supliqué con un hilo de voz, no era capaz de moverme al pensar que un bebé podía salir disparado por esos pasillos sucios. Izumi, con los ojos como platos, se quedó muda.

—Buscaré a mi hijo —me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza, no podía dejarme sola. Ya no podía alcanzarla para aplastarla.

* * *

><p>Tarde como siempre, disculpen, ya me conocen.<p>

Este cap me gustó mucho, me hizo reír un par de veces mientras lo escribía y realmente siento que Mimi está mucho más madura que en los capis anteriores. Estoy en las nubes por eso. Aaah, y una aclaración, como la protagonista está apunto de dar a luz, este fic está por terminar(aunque un día, apretada como nunca en un bus para ir a clases, me asaltó la idea de hacer "Madurez 2" pero es muy arriesgado y ridículo xD), según mis cálculos, el fic terminaba en este cap, pero se alargó así que lo corté. Ya se vienen más ridiculeces de Mimi :D

Agradecimientos a Asondomar, Digific, Japiera, May-chi, CieloCriss y Hikari Blossom.

Me duelen los ojitos por lo tarde que es,

SS.


	12. XII

_Disculpen la demora, tenía el capítulo retenido porque odiaba el final. Aquí está, ojalá que el final no haya sido tan malo. Espero tener dentro de un tiempo prudente el Epílogo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Madurez<em>**

**_Capítulo Doce_**

* * *

><p>Llegué con la punta de mis pies a la puerta del departamento. Parecía que había pasado un tornado por ahí, ya que se había hecho un silencio infernal después de no poder escuchar ni mis propios pensamientos, además de un rastro de desorden que salía del departamento. Todo indicaba que habían salido como una estampida hacia el hospital, una estampida de tornados con hijos. Vi una posa de líquido de bebé a un lado de la cocina e hice una arcada, mientras de mis piernas seguía goteando líquido de mi propiedad.<p>

—_Estmonfilleul, je dois aller(__1)_ —dijo Tai, estaba tomando la ropa de su hijo para guardarla en su pequeña mochila con superhéroes estampados. Catherine estaba a su lado mientras ordenaba el desastre de la estampida, levantando torpemente algunas cosas que habían caído al suelo. Salir organizadamente no debió ser opción, medio bebé colgando de las piernas de Sora debió provocarlo… ¿Y si medio bebé salía de mis tripas? Llevé una de mis manos a mi entrepierna y solo noté la humedad, así que volví a afirmarme con ambas manos en el umbral de la puerta. Sentía como si me hubiesen apuñalado.

—Ayuda… —alcancé a susurrar.

—_Nousnepouvonspaslaisser ce désordreà Mimi(__2)_ —resolvió ella, por el tono de voz imaginé que pronto comenzarían a pelear empleando maldiciones francesas. Pequeño Tai estaba sentado en el sillón con una expresión de espanto en su rostro, la demonio Ishida estaba a su lado con una cara de fastidio. La ahijada endemoniada de Takeru estaba batallando internamente.

—Ayuda… —volví a susurrar. Odiaba que Tai y su novia se fueran a su mundo paralelo donde él era _baguette _y ella _croissant._ Respiré trabajosamente para contener al bebé dentro de mí, quizás para toda la vida.

—_Hijo_ —oí decir en el cuarto principal a la suegra del terror, parecía que me había traicionado y había alejado a Izzy de mí, quizás lo encerraría en la habitación hasta que bebé saliera por completo—. _Mimi…_

—_Está en el baño_ —le respondió él y negué con la cabeza—. _Cuando salga iremos al hospital, claro, si quiere. No quiero que se impresione con lo que pueda ver allá._

—No, no, no —dijimos al unísono, yo y la señora Izumi, ella siguió hablando—, el bebé…

—¿Mimi? —oí al novio de la francesa.

—¡Me asustaste! —recriminó Catherine verme apoyada en el umbral de la puerta y soltó todo lo que había recolectado de la estampida, se llevó la mano al pecho para evitar que su corazón siguiera saltando despavorido. Mi frente sudaba, mis ojos estaban desorbitados, parecía poseída y apunto de vomitar verde y treparme a la pared y el techo—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Izzy entró a escena con su madre detrás, se detuvo a unos pasos y me analizó, alertando a la pareja multicultural.

—Quiere salir —dije guturalmente. Tai bajó su mirada hasta mis piernas y vio las gotas de líquido de bebé que todavía perlaban mis piernas, además de que mi vestido oscuro todavía goteaba.

—Rompiste fuente —indicó y el mundo dejó de respirar.

—¿Lo tengo… aquí o nos vamos… al hospital? —jadié todavía pensando que con una respiración profunda el bebé saldría a saludarme con la mano.

Bastó con eso para que la pareja tomara en brazos a cada uno de los niños, Tai a la rubia Ishida y Cat a la pequeña copia de su novio, mi querido esposo tomara las llaves del auto y mamá Izumi me observara con espanto.

—¿Qué hago yo? —preguntó ella, con ganas de ayudar en algo.

—Michael… llámelo —jadié moribunda, con Izzy tomándome del brazo para ayudarme a salir.

—¿Quién?

—El padre.

Se desmayó.

—Ahora, ¿qué hacemos? —resopló la niña, mitad niña, mitad demonio, en los brazos de Tai. Él miró a su novia, le tendió a la niña quién se reusó a ser tratada como una bebé y terminó por darle la mano a su tía postiza. Luego, se inclinó en el suelo y tomó a la suegra que no entendía que desmayarse no ayudaba en nada.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos —dijo el valeroso hombre con la mujer desmayada al hombro, que despertaría boca abajo mientras sus brazos y manos rosaban el trasero Yagami. Catherine quiso protestar por la forma brutal en que llevaba a la señora pero no había tiempo. Caminar hasta el ascensor fue una tortura y bajar en él fue una suerte de alivio, ya que sentía que el bebé respondía yéndose hacia arriba. Como si flota en el espacio.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Izzy perdió la memoria y no recordó donde había aparcado. Puso ambas manos sobre su cráneo y lo apretó como si quisiera concentrar sus pensamientos. Respiré pausadamente y una gota de sudor frío corrió por mi frente, Catherine estaba viéndome asustada, incluso más que yo. Era la peor compañera que podías tener cuando querías mantener la calma.

—¿Dónde lo dejé? —suspiró el padre adoptivo, torturándose por el cerebro enorme que tenía y que, por un susto como líquido de bebé, perdía utilidad.

—Tómate tu tiempo —dije tranquilizadora, bebé seguía experimentando los efectos del ascensor y estrujaba mis piernas para no abrirle la puerta y que caminara hacia la luz.

—No hay tiempo —alarmó Tai, todavía con la señora al hombro—. Vamos en nuestro auto. Cat, sácame las llaves del pantalón y ábrelo.

—Sí… —indicó sumisa, por un momento los papeles se invirtieron y él era el que mandaba.

Me subieron en el asiento de atrás, entre mi esposo y su madre desmayada, que a su vez, tenía sobre las piernas a pequeño Tai. Él jugaba con la señora, abriéndole los parpados y dándole palmadas en su cara, nadie parecía ver lo que él hacía. Izzy tenía mi mano agarrada y me la besaba.

—Basta —ordené iracunda.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Izzy incrédulo, por ahora era lo único que podía hacer y yo le gritaba. Suspiré.

—No, tú sigue, está muy bien lo que haces —me expliqué y miré al pequeño bestia de Cat—. Déjala en paz. —El pequeño espanto obedeció enseguida y se aseguró el cinturón con la madre de Izzy incluida—. Izzy, dije que siguieras —lloriqueé.

—¡Al hospital! —Irrumpió Tai, intentando aligerar el ambiente—, veremos si te asignan una habitación junto a Sora.

—No, debemos ir al otro hospital —indicó mi esposo postizo, yo asentí.

—¿Qué otro hospital? No existe otro en la ciudad.

—¡Claro que sí! —Rugí. Estaba más asustada que adolorida, de hecho, no sentía dolor alguno, pero nadie debía saber. Imaginé a bebé saludando debajo del vestido.

—Queda al otro lado de la ciudad —explicó el científico.

—¿El lujoso? —preguntó Tai a lo que los dos asentimos—. Casi olvido que Michael es millonario.

—¡Llamen a Michael! —recordé apenas oí su nombre.

—Catherine, llámalo, _chaton(_3) —indicó su novio, encendiendo el auto para finalmente salir del estacionamiento. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y hurgó en su cartera de marca, tan blanca como nunca antes la había visto. Su acento francés se marcaba cuando se ponía nerviosa, al igual que el padre del bebé que salía de entre mis piernas.

—¡Mimi está a punto de parir a tu hijo, _stupide_! —Gritó apenas el gringo contestó en la otra línea y cortó tan rápido que la imaginé como un gatito asustado capaz de dar un arañazo si se le acercaban mucho. Tai la miró un tanto preocupado y la consoló frente a una luz roja con una mano sobre su rodilla. La endemoniada niña no prestó atención a la muestra de afecto, ella estaba sobre las piernas de la francesa, mientras miraba por la ventana y empañaba el vidrio con el aliento. Había terminado ahí cuando el pequeño bestia pidió irse con la señora sin señales de vida.

Quizás se comportó como una nena y lloriqueó que no quería ir a recibir a su hermano. Como Catherine demoró a Tai en correr hacia su amor de antaño, debió pedir quedarse con ellos.

—Lo siento —lloriqueé con el sudor en la frente, mi esposo postizo no entendió—, no es tu hijo.

—Lo sé y no me importa —reconoció, acariciando mi mejilla con su mano—. No viví con mis verdaderos padres, ¿recuerdas? —Y en ese momento recién lo asimilé todo. Desde pequeña sabía que la señora Izumi compartía con Izzy tanto material genético como bebé compartía con él. No pude evitar imaginármelos mientras convivían al igual que el pelirrojo y su madre—. Te amo con todo lo que viene contigo.

—Igual yo, incluyendo a tu madre. —Él sonrió y me besó. Me resguardé en su pecho y él me abrazó hasta que llegamos al hospital unos minutos después.

Cuando salimos del auto, unos enfermeros salieron en mi rescate.

—¿Es el bebé Washington? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—¡Sí! —grité exasperada, el otro me ayudó a sentarme en una silla de ruedas y Tai apuntó a la señora Izumi que todavía no quería despertar con su hijo en su regazo, todavía atado junto a ella al auto. Seguridad ante todo, parecía decir su rostro pequeño.

—¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó el enfermero que siempre hablaba.

—Se desmayó, está emocionada por la llegada de su nieto —mentí y trajeron una silla de ruedas para ella también. A Michael no debería molestarle ver en la cuenta total una estadía más en ese lujoso hospital. Izzy me miró conmovido y siguió al enfermero fornido que tenía lengua hacia el hospital. El pequeño Tai permaneció todo el tiempo junto a la señora desmayada, mientras que sus padres cerraban la marcha.

—El señor Washington viene en camino, dijo que seguía en una de las islas a minutos de acá. Aterrizará enseguida en el techo del hospital. —Izzy no pudo evitar detenerse al escuchar las palabras del enfermero que de pronto le creció lengua. Pobre, desde las peleas que habían tenido ellos dos, Michael había decidido que sí quería ser el millonario excéntrico que disfrutaba de banalidades idiotas para intimidar al científico.

—Avance, tío —le dijo el chico, todavía en el regazo de la desmayada. Al parecer le hacía gracia estar en una especie de auto piloteado imaginariamente por él. Izzy obedeció, nada más porque salió de su aturdimiento al sentir el pequeño golpe de la silla de ruedas con sus piernas.

—Izzy, cariño, ven —lo llamé, necesitaba que sujetara mi mano en el camino. Si bien, jamás ganaría tanto dinero como lo hacía Michael por el simple hecho de ser hijo de una estrella de cine, él era mejor que Michael. Años y años de convivencia con el rubio me habían bastado—. ¡Epidural, epidural! —grité como lo hacían en las películas al sentir las piernas como gelatina y una sensación extraña entre las piernas.

—No podemos suministrárselas todavía —dijo el enfermero parlanchín.

—¡No me importa lo que digas! La necesito.

Ya en la habitación y envuelta en la bata de hospital, todavía no conseguía la epidural. Pero la sensación extraña se había ido y ya estaba más tranquila, me paseé por la habitación. Era enorme, mucho más grande que la sala de estar y la cocina de Izzy, la vista era imponente pero algo no se sentía bien. Miré a Catherine.

—¿Dónde está mi Izzy?

—Su madre acaba de despertar, está con ella. ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? —indicó sentada en un cómodo sillón a un lado de la cama que no estaba ocupando yo. Su novio y su hijo habían ido a comer algo a la cafetería y la habían dejado a cargo de la embarazada sin contracciones, o sea yo—. No debe sentirse cómodo con Michael cerca, ya te lo dije.

—Lo sé, pero no debería sentirse así. Será su hijo adoptivo.

—Dile eso a Michael y espera que quiera dejarle los ojos morados —bromeó y ambas nos reímos—. Ten una contracción ya —ordenó.

—No puedo —le dije culposa—, trato de tenerlas pero por más que me concentre no pasa nada.

—Te dio una al llegar, llevas media hora sin una —indicó pero por la cara que puse le di a entender que solo me hablaba en arameo—. Significa que no estás dilatada todavía y no habrá bebé hasta que lo estés.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—No sabes nada, me das vergüenza ajena.

Abrí la boca para replicar pero la cerré inmediatamente cuando supe que alguien venía corriendo con diez caracoles de fuerza. Demasiado nervioso para no tropezarse con los enfermeros, médicos, pacientes y muebles. Quise escabullirme hasta la cama y fingir dolor intenso para que fuera a buscarme hielo dulce con una frutilla en su interior. Si no me entiendes, es porque no la encontraría jamás ni con todo el dinero del mundo.

—¡Mimi! ¿_My son?_

—_Still on my belly_ —respondí y corrió a tomarme las manos y besarlas. Solo se sentía bien si Izzy lo hacía. Vi que Catherine ponía los ojos en blanco y volvía a hojear la revista que tenía en el regazo.

—Pero Catherine _decir_… No _entender_ nada.

—Yo tampoco —le dije mientras volvía a tomar asiento sobre la cama—, se rompió la fuente pero no ha pasado nada más.

—Pero saldrá, hoy o mañana, _I'm gonna be a dad_.

Asentí con la cabeza y miré a la rubia por un poco de ayuda, pero ella había sido hipnotizada por una cartera de diseñador en la revista. La tensión entre el padre del bebé y la mía se sentía, pero solo era algo mío. Él no me odiaba.

Tai y su pequeño entraron en la habitación. El primero con una expresión arisca por los precios elevados de la cafetería, y el segundo feliz por las galletas de mantequilla que consiguió. Se acercó a su novia y le extendió un dulce posado en un pequeño plato de cerámica, y Cat por fin volvió a la realidad. La francesa agradeció el obsequio, enternecida, y su hijo fue a comer junto a ella. El castaño líder se acercó a Michael.

—Buenos días —saludó con un apretón de manos, el gringo lo saludó de vuelta—. Qué buen día para los bebés. Verás, mi ahijado está naciendo en estos momentos.

—¿Ahijado? Mimi, eso me _recuerdo_ no tenemos padrinos todavía. —Michael estaba emocionado, por su mirada imaginé que quería hacer una celebración una vez saliera del hospital con su hijo en brazos y eso debía ser coronado con unos padrinos para cuidar al pequeño en caso de que ambos muriéramos.

—Estaba pensando en Cat como la madrina —dije apuntando a la rubia y ella me miró sorprendida y dejó escapar un «aw» como respuesta. Michael asintió, la francesa parecía haber habitado sus fantasías de madrina al ser mi buena amiga—. Y de padrino… pensé en Izzy—le dije disminuyendo progresivamente la voz hasta que el nombre de mi querido esposo postizo salió de mis labios y apenas se oyó.

Michael no podía ocultar su enojo y, como buen rubio de piel rosada, su piel se tornó roja de ira.

—¡No _poder_ ser él!

—_Why_?! —grité de vuelta, volviéndome inmadura otra vez sin el campo de fuerza de madurez del pelirrojo. Michael era mi _kriptonita_ de la madurez—. ¡Él cuidará del bebé!

—¡Yo _cuidar_!

—¿Piensas mudarte a la ciudad? ¡Pues no lo creo!

—¡Podría! —dijo con su acento marcado.

—Chicos, recuerden que estamos en un hospital —dijo Tai entre susurros, ya que si quieres hacerle ver a alguien que hablaba demasiado fuerte, debes contestarle a hablando bajo.

Izzy apareció en la puerta y su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que Michael cayó en cuenta de que estaba allí.

—¡Epidural, epidural! —grité como último recurso de que me miraran a mí. Solo un enfermero se asomó.

—¿Llamo al médico, señora Washington?

—¡Señora Izumi! —corregí, en el departamento era ella, la sucesora de mi suegra, y me lo había repetido tanto que hasta había creado una boda imaginaria en donde me unía a Izzy en sagrado matrimonio. Tarde me di cuenta que estaba lejos del departamento—. Oh, no.

Un grito ensordeció a los habitantes del hospital.

—Señor, no puede gritar acá —indicó el enfermero, mientras él y Tai lo atajaban en el aire.

—¡Epidural, epidural! —grité desconsolada—. ¡Me duele!

—Detente, Mimi —susurró la francesa—, ya descubrimos que eso no funciona.

—¡Epidural! —grité otra vez y me puse roja de sufrimiento.

El mundo se detuvo y me puse a llorar de dolor.

—Es verdad —dijo Izzy y se escabulló hasta la cama para tomar mi mano. Michael hizo lo mismo y el enfermero salió por mi medicina.

Lo siguiente que supe es que el médico entró y me examinó. Dijo que el bebé era muy grande y que tendrían que abrir un tajo en mi vientre para sacarlo de allí, grité horrorizada. No por la cicatriz, sino que tendría un bebé obeso, adicto a las hamburguesas y la gaseosa. Vomité un par de veces hasta que la epidural hizo efecto y me llevaron al quirófano. No dejaron que Izzy entrara y Michael tuvo su momentánea victoria.

Mi bebé fue gordo, grande, tan rosado como su padre pero tenía mi cara y fue lo más lindo que había visto en la vida.

—Se llamará Michael —le dije con voz queda. El gringo lloró mientras el bebé iba a lavarse, pesarse y medirse. Nada de lo inmaduro que había hecho el señor Washington superaba al bebé rosado que me había dado.

* * *

><p>Jugué con el pequeño Mike hasta que lloró. Sentí que lo había roto y traté de consolarlo con palmaditas en su pequeña espalda. Me lo habían traído para que le diera pecho pero no estaba dando resultado, al parecer había comido hasta hartarse dentro de mí y ya no quería más, ese cuerpo rollizo lo delataba. Pensaba en todo el colorante en el millar de pastelitos que había comido y supuse que esa era la razón de su sobrepeso. Entendí a Yolei y su batalla contra los dulces, y me reprendí a mí misma por haber botado a la basura esos brócolis en perfecto estado. Desde ese día, no habría dulces ni colorantes, solo batidos y cosas saludables.<p>

—Intente darle leche otra vez —indicó la enfermera. Parecía entretenida de cómo trataba a mi hijo. Michael estaba a un lado mío observándolo con cara de orgullo.

—Lo intento pero no quiere, no le gustan mis pezones.

—Mimi, no hable sucio —murmuró el gringo, tapándose la boca para hablar. Todavía se avergonzaba con esas palabras en público y su piel rosada parecía intensificarse. La enfermera lo miró de reojo y yo lo hice incrédula. Mi memoria se había borrado y se me había olvidado que esas las palabras las guardaba para hacer bebés. Izzy se movió incómodo en la silla que Catherine dejó libre para ir a conocer al ahijado de su novio.

—Madura, Michael —le dije—, o tendré que invertir sus nombres. No quiero que mi hijo sea así.

—No, Mimi, no invierta —me respondió, y miró a mi esposo postizo de reojo. No le gustaba mucho el segundo nombre de Mike pero no podía reclamarme nada. Ahora era el tercer Michael Washington de la dinastía del artista de cine. Michael Koushiro Washington para ser más exacta.

—Entonces, no digas esas cosas frente a él —resoplé divertida.

Izzy no entendió, todavía no sabía el segundo nombre.

Dentro de la tarde llegaron Yolei y su prole, junto con la pareja perfecta y feliz con sus hijos cambiados y Jou y su mocoso. Michael había ido a buscar personalmente a mis padres, así que Izzy fue quien los recibió en la puerta. Una imagen extraña, si me preguntas, ya que parte de mí quería que Izzy fuese el padre del pequeño rollizo que no gustaba de mis pezones.

—¡Es tan parecido a Michael! —Exclamó la anteojuda y su hija le preguntó que quién era él. Ella susurró que era el padre pero la niña no entendió.

—¿No es hijo de tío Izzy? —Dijo la pequeña asquerosilla. Había rescatado el muñeco de mi baño y lo tenía en la mano.

—No —le dijo él, sentado en la silla a un lado de mi cama. Me quedé callada, como todo el mundo, Jou aclaró la garganta como respuesta y Ken susurró algo a su esposa. Quizás no era tan buena idea retenerlo ahí, pero como él dijo, me amaba con todo lo que venía conmigo.

—¡Me encantan sus ojos, son como los tuyos! —Volvió a decir Yolei y todos comentaron que los había sacado de mí.

—Ciertamente, es lo más lindo que tienes, Mimi—dijo el médico, luego del torbellino de comentarios que me azotaron. Vi como la pequeña Yolei dejaba de prestarle atención al bebé Mike y fue a sentarse con su tío pelirrojo. Quizás quería consolarlo, pero dentro de mí sabía que nada había que consolar. Jugaron con el muñeco con gérmenes de la pequeña sentados en la silla. El pequeño Jou se puso celoso y fue a sentarse sobre el pelirrojo para mostrarle la consola que ya había visto una millonada de veces.

La tarde pasó sin mucho más que eso. Los adultos se retiraron con sus hijos a la cafetería cara del lugar para alimentarlos, ya que a la mayoría les había dado una baja de azúcar. El bebé Mike se quedó dormido en su cuna de hospital. Su padre había dicho que dentro de la noche llegaría junto a los flamantes abuelos maternos, por lo que habíamos quedado solos con el padre postizo. El pelirrojo había dormitado la mayor parte de la estadía sobre la silla pero en ese momento tenía sus ojos abiertos y estaba segura de que estaba mirándome. Me hice a un lado y lo invité a acostarse junto a mí en la gran cama, Michael no lo sabría a menos que el pequeño bebé se lo dijera pero en esos momentos no parecía preocupado. Izzy sonrió y pesadamente se levantó para obedecerme.

Lo abracé tímidamente en la penumbra, ya no había un bebé que se interponía entre nosotros así que podía apretarlo fuertemente sin preocuparme.

—_I love you_.

—También yo.

* * *

><p><em>El fin llegó, espero que les haya gustado, no suelo tener finales muy buenos xD<em>

_Mimi finalmente "maduró" a su manera con Michael Koushiro. No le dará azúcar ni colorantes :D y mientras siga con su campo de madurez de Izzy seguirá así. Como ya dije, espero tener pronto el Epílogo en donde mostraría el "después". No soy fan de los fics con hijos, solo me gustó este porque ridiculicé la situación a su alrededor. _

_Gracias al querido y las queridas: Digific, Ragdoll Physics, Guest, Japiera, Asondomar, May-chi, PerlhaHale y CieloCriss por sus reviews :)_

_Cualquier cosa que no haya dicho, lo diré en el 13vo cap :D ¡Los leemos!_

* * *

><p><em>Le Diccionario: Agradecimientos a HikariCaelum.<em>

_(1): "Es mi ahijado, debo ir"_

_(2): "No podemos dejarle este desorden a Mimi"_

_(3): Gatito(a)_


	13. XIII

_Se termina, se termina... junten agua que terminé una historia y en algún lugar del mundo temblará. _

* * *

><p><strong>Madurez<strong>

**Epílogo.**

* * *

><p>Cuando oí las llaves ingresar en el cerrojo, corrí hasta la entrada cargada con el monitor de bebé y un vestido negro con la cremallera a medio subir pero que cubriría para no revelar el sobrepeso que aún tenía en el pecho. Me apoyé en la pared, desordené mi melena con las manos y humedecí mis labios pintados de rojo, el monitor de bebé era lo único que no iba acorde a mi sensualidad. Izzy apareció en la puerta, no me notó en escena, dejó su maletín en el suelo y, suspirando, se sacó la chaqueta que dejó en el perchero del recibidor, a un lado de mis vestidos y blusas ya que los muebles aún no llegaban del departamento anterior. Aclaré la garganta porque ya me estaba cansando de estar ahí como pintura. Él se sobresaltó pero finalmente sonrió.<p>

—Mimi, pensé que estabas tomando una siesta.

—Calla, mi marido no tardará en llegar —dije con una voz grave que no era propia de mí. Dejé el monitor de bebé en el suelo y avancé en cámara lenta hacia mi esposo. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos ante su ensimismamiento, seguramente no había entendido lo que dije. Besé su cuello con la esperanza de que se levantara su confusión y por fin me siguiera la corriente, pero el pobre parecía haber exprimido todas las neuronas ese día y nada dentro de su cabeza funcionaba—. Estoy representando un personaje, cariño. Seré tu amante en los próximos… —leí el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca—. Quince minutos. Apúrate, Michael traerá a Mikey y la bebé está durmiendo. Podemos usar el sofá o el suelo, será como quieras.

—No me gusta que tengas otro marido —admitió luego de unos segundos. Asentí divertida, quizás le recordaba que había estado casada con el estadounidense hasta hace tres años y volvía al pasado, cuando no éramos nada más que dos desconocidos que compartían un columpio infantil en una junta de amigos. En ese momento estaba más preocupada de mis botas de marca que otra cosa. Fruncí la boca, esa mañana había disfrutado de un café simple mientras la bebé se reía en su andador, todo hacía parecer que ya llevaba unos diez años preocupándome de lo importante.

—Entonces yo seré tu amante —le dije entonces pero él negó con la cabeza—. Alguien debe serlo.

—No me agrada esa idea.

—Bien —expresé con falso enojo, me di vuelta y tomé el monitor de bebé para ir a sentarme en el sofá. Encendí el televisor con un volumen prudente y cambié de canal. El pelirrojo suspiró desde la entrada y se encaminó hasta donde estaba sentada, sabía que estaba actuando—. Señor técnico, qué bueno que llegó. Esta televisión está a punto de explotar.

—No soy bueno para estas cosas —dijo visiblemente avergonzado. Estrujó sus ojos con los dedos, parecían fritos luego de un día tecleando en esa oficina oscura, y luego se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Su flequillo había vuelto a crecer, signo indiscutible que su proyecto estaba dándole más trabajo del que esperaba, ya que no iba a recortárselo como le acomodaba. A mí me gustaba jugar con su cabello así que no me importaba, además de que ahora causaba gran fascinación la coloración desde que la pelusa de la bebé se había transformado en hebras del mismo tono.

Se había puesto detrás de mí, por lo que dejé el control remoto sobre el brazo del sofá para pararme sobre él y quedar una cabeza y media más alta. De ese modo, sus ojos quedaron a la altura de la cremallera del vestido negro a medio subir.

—No mires, no estoy gorda. Son las ubres las que no me dejan entrar en mi antiguo vestido —dije esta vez yo avergonzada—. Con este nos vimos en la casa de Sora, ¿recuerdas?—Izzy asintió pero la razón por la que no podía con la cremallera había captado su atención. Seguro había notado que estaban llenas de leche antes pero verlas al punto de estar estrangulándose debió ser interesante. Sonreí, para aprovecharme de la expectación. Todo servía luego de que mi madre se pasara dos semanas completas viviendo en la casa, ayudando con la bebé y con la mudanza, dejando solo unos segundos de intimidad con el trabajólico pelirrojo. Me sentaba sobre él cuando la puerta llamó la atención. Tres golpes fuertes, luego dos para insistir. En el monitor de bebé se oyó malestar por parte de la pequeña, amenazando salir del sueño en que estaba sumida.

Salté del sofá para evitar que los golpes volvieran a molestarla. Michael sabía que debía golpear suave, varias veces le había repetido lo mismo y no creía que lo hubiese vuelto a olvidar. Ser padre soltero, como le gustaba referirse a sí mismo, había hecho el trabajo que Izzy había hecho por mí. Sin embargo, seguía siendo exagerado, debilucho y en sus sueños todavía golpeaba a mi esposo. Algunas cosas no cambiaban. Mi sorpresa fue no encontrármelo a él, sino a Yolei. Su enorme barriga se había agrandado desde la última vez que la había visto, a su lado había un pequeño bolso que hizo saltar mi imaginación.

—¡Qué sorpresa! —Miré el reloj en mi muñeca, Michael llegaría en cualquier momento con mi otro retoño—. Es un poco tarde, ¿dónde está Ken?

La pequeña bebé terminó por despertarse y del monitor estalló en llanto, haciendo que el sensor lumínico de decibeles se fuera del amarillo al rojo de alerta. Suspiré estresada, oí que Izzy por fin se había recuperado y se levantaba del sofá intranquilo.

—¿Lo causé yo? —Fueron las palabras de la visitante—. No te preocupes, deja que vaya yo. Estoy con el instinto maternal en el tope. —Y sin decir más, se escabulló hasta el cuarto de la niña. Se había pasado varios días con mi madre para adorar a la pequeña copia de Izzy, así que podía caminar hacia allá con los ojos cerrados. El bolso que traía se quedó en el pasillo, no se veía lo suficientemente grande como para decirnos que se quedaría por mucho tiempo, pero tampoco era lo suficientemente pequeño para solo pasar la noche.

—Está sucediendo —dije un tanto asustada. Mi esposo se ubicó a mi lado con la misma expresión que yo. Ken amaba a su esposa en demasía y seguramente al final de su vida terminarían con una docena de hijos, pero cada cierto tiempo a Yolei se le metía en la cabeza de que él podría engañarla con una de las secretarias que tenía. Todo parecía haber aumentado con las hormonas de su gravidez. Era normal ser dramática y yo era el ejemplo de ello. Debía telefonear a las chicas en la mañana.

—Llamaré a Ken para decirle que está aquí —resolvió mi esposo y decidió que debía entrar el equipaje. Una vez en el pasillo, se topó con el rubio estadounidense, quien lo saludó ariscamente con Mikey en su hombro. Había caído rendido luego de pasar un día entero en el parque, intentado batear la pelota que le arrojaba su padre. Nadie en este país encontraba divertido ese juego, pero Mikey pasaba por una fase de destrucción y seguramente adoraba la idea de golpear la pelota hasta que se desmoronara. De haber sido hijo de mi esposo habría heredado sus genes tranquilos y amantes de la tecnología, pero estaba bien así, podía aliarme con alguien cuando a la bebé se le pegarán las manías de su padre.

—Saber el camino, Izumi —dijo el padre gringo cuando mi pelirrojo esposo le indicó que él podía llevarlo hasta su habitación. Rodé los ojos y sonreí cuando lo vi pasar. Izzy suspiró a mi lado, ahora teníamos a Michael y a Yolei dentro del departamento cuando solo queríamos ser los dos y los niños durmiendo. Retiré el lápiz labial con mi muñeca y tomé mi cabello en una cola alta, era momento de volver a la realidad. Izzy dejó el bolso de la nueva inquilina sobre el sillón mientras yo escribía un mensaje con mi celular sencillo, sin diamantes incrustados, solo tenía una carcasa de plástico rosado y unas orejitas de conejo que tenía un precio razonable. «Ayuda, Yolei hormonal está aquí», y lo envié a dos números distintos: el de Sora y el de Hikari. Catherine no estaba incluida, a ella la llamaban cuando estaba yo en problemas, de ser de otra manera, ella no formaba parte del grupo. Más tarde le escribiría un mensaje completamente distinto a la francesa.

Michael reapareció en la sala y me dio el bolso de Mikey en la mano, se despidió con un gesto de mi esposo y con un beso en la mano de mí. Siempre me decía que volviera con él cuando me aburriera de mi vida con un trabajólico científico, sabía que no pasaría nunca pero ya no había nada que decirle o hacer para que desistiera de la idea. Una versión estadounidense de mí, tal vez, pero todavía no la encontraba.

Escuché que Izzy hablaba por teléfono casi en susurros, en esta casa se hablaba así luego de cierta hora, y sospeché que hablaba con el detective. Hablaron por largo rato, quizás le contestaba una y otra y otra vez que Yolei estaba en perfecto estado, solo venía con una sobredosis de enojo creado a partir de fantasías. Miré mi celular cuando a este le entró un mensaje o dos.

«Resiste y oculta el azúcar que se enfadará», decía Kari con una infinidad de caritas felices, mientras que Sora decía: «Iré para allá en la mañana.»

Asentí, tentada a responder alguna tontería solo para reírme pero Yolei apareció en la puerta y guardé el aparato mortal, ella decía que la radiación electromagnética causaba estragos si se guardaba en un bolsillo a un lado del corazón o en los bolsillos del pantalón en los hombres. Yo lo dejé sobre el mesón de la cocina para evitar que enloqueciera, cerca del proyecto en el que había estado ocupada toda la tarde: distintos postres bajos de azúcar y grasas, a los que Kari pasó a fotografiar hace unas pocas horas y llenarían las páginas de un libro con mi nombre. A mi esposo se le había ocurrido. A Yolei le horrorizó la cantidad de chocolate que había utilizado.

—¿Dónde está Izzy? —dijo ella, finalmente. Se sentaba en la mesa, frente a los postres, sabía que estaba tentada a probar un poco de cada uno. Ir a mi casa era el paraíso de los dulces y repostería.

—Salió, está hablando con su jefe —mentí cuando no lo vi más, seguramente seguía hablando con Ken y no quería que la esposa de este supiera. Sabía lo sensible que era cuando pasaba esas rabias sin fundamento—. Tú sabes, el proyecto lo vuelve loco, pero sin él… yo creo que estaría más loco. Ama estresarse y yo amo cuando se deja ese flequillo por el estrés.

—Eso que dices es tan tierno —dijo ella, con amplia sonrisa que pronto se interrumpió y dio paso a la tristeza—. Ojalá Ken…

—¿Quieres un postre? —dije arrebatadamente. Rebatirle que Ken hacía muchas cosas tiernas por ella era como hablarle a un muro… un muro de hormonas. Solo debía esperar a que la tempestad pasara y ambos se reencontraran con un amor renovado.

—¿No tiene demasiada azúcar?

—No.

—¿Qué porcentaje de cacao tiene ese chocolate?

—Uno muy alto, el más alto que encontré en el mercado —dije con una sonrisa, ya habíamos pasado por esa conversación antes. Yolei me miró pensando en una nueva táctica para hacerme caer.

—¿Cómo compensarte el sabor amargo?

—Querida, si te dijera todo, no comprarías el libro. —Volví a sonreír, finalmente había derrotado a Yolei en su peligroso juego. Y lo había logrado sin enojarme en el camino.

—Claro que lo compraré —dijo ella, tomó el postre y un tenedor y comenzó a pincharlocon lentitud para deleitarse mejor.

—Qué lo disfrutes —le dije y mi esposo entró por fin a la casa otra vez—. ¿Qué quería tu jefe, cariño? —Izzy empalideció, no era bueno llevando un papel como ya lo había reconocido antes. Sin embargo, si no le preguntaba ahora, Yolei le preguntaría y lo descubriría enseguida. Nadie podía engañarla, sus hijos la ponían a prueba todos los días y a cada hora. Y un tercero vendría a coronarla como la reina desenmascarando el engaño.

—Eeh —fue lo único que pudo decir y Yolei arrugó el entrecejo—. Se le perdió una memoria…

—Oh, ¿es la que me traje por equivocación? —Él asintió con pesar y fue el fin del tema.

—Muero de sueño —indicó Yolei para nuestra sorpresa. Había terminado el postre y dejó una interrogante en nuestras mentes, ¿dónde dormiría ella? Mamá dormía en un colchón inflable que había traído con ella desde los Estados Unidos, tan grande y tan alto como una cama matrimonial. Parecía más cómodo que mi propia cama pero nunca pude probarla, ya que ese colchón se fue con mi madre. Izzy fue quien me salvó del apuro.

—Pueden dormir juntas en nuestra cama, yo dormiré en el sillón o con Mikey.

—No podría hacer eso —se disculpó la inquilina inesperada. Yo tampoco quería que eso pasara, Izzy había pasado varias noches en la oficina a causa de su proyecto y yo había pasado varias horas con mi madre en su visita.

Finalmente esto fue lo que ocurrió: Yolei durmió en la cama de Mikey y el pequeño fue trasladado hasta nuestra cama, en la que durmió con sus extremidades totalmente extendidas. Así fue cómo mi noche romántica se hizo añicos.

Desperté abrazada de Mikey. Eran las siete y fracción, y mi esposo estaba abotonándose la camisa de trabajo, su cabello seguía húmedo, al igual que su flequillo que todavía se encontraba largo. Me estiré en las sábanas y Mikey solo se quejó y siguió durmiendo.

—Hace tiempo no dormía tanto —reconocí con un halo de culpa, adoraba a esa bebé con pelusa rojiza como su padre, pero era bueno reencontrarse con el sueño de vez en cuando. En la sala se oían riéndose la inquilina y la bebé. Yolei debió ocuparse de todos los malestares de la niña durante la noche. Izzy asintió, también había dormido bien—. Invitaré a Yolei más seguido. Claro, antes de que tenga a su bebé.

Mi esposo sonrió y terminó de anudarse la corbata frente al espejo.

—¿Harás más postres hoy? —quiso saber, la casa olía muy bien cuando hacía postres, además de que me ponía radiante cuando hacía lo que más me gustaba. Ya imaginaba que tenía un libro de unas quinientas hojas y una tapa dura con mi cara sonriente allí impresa.

—Probablemente no, no quiero que Yolei sepa que le mentí con lo del azúcar —reconocí, aunque tarde o temprano lo sabría cuando comprara y leyera el libro. Me recriminaría cada gramo que les había dado a sus hijos y a su hijo que todavía no nacía—. ¿Hoy es tu presentación?

—Sí, al fin tendré un poco más de tiempo —dijo optimista, sabía que no era cierto. Sería un tiempo breve en que estaría más desocupado, pasaría a la peluquería a cortarse ese flequillo, y luego volvería al ataque con el proyecto del proyecto finalizado. Ya me vengaría cuando yo me pasara viajando por el país para firmar mi libro. Luego serían giras mundiales.

—Vamos a desayunar —le dije y moví a Mikey para que volviera a los vivos, ya había dormido bastante. El pequeño obedeció pero algo me decía que mientras caminábamos a la cocina, él seguía dormido y luchaba para mantener los ojos abiertos unos segundos. Bostezaba y se le iba la cabeza hacia adelante mientras esperaba que le sirviera un tazón de avena con fruta cortada. Yo picaba fruta, Izzy preparaba café, y ambos nos repartíamos el trabajo de evitar de que Mikey se golpeara la cabeza en el mesón. Hace unas semanas había pasado eso y tuvo un chicón en la cabeza, oculto bajo un parche de ojos ya que era demasiado grande para uno normal.

—Despierta, hijo —le dije cuando la avena estaba servida y podía estrellar su cabeza en el ungüento y ahogarse ahí. Él asintió con los ojos cerrados y mecánicamente se echó una cucharada en la boca, masticó un poco y volvió a quedarse dormido. Izzy le tocó el hombro y Mikey por fin tragó la avena para volver a dormirse. Esos eran los genes de Michael atormentándome hasta el final.

—¿Es hoy tu presentación? —preguntó la inquilina, entrando en la cocina con la pequeña copia de mi esposo en brazos. La bebé estiró las manitos y succionó su chupete embelesada cuando vio a su progenitor. Se reencontraron de modo tierno y mi esposillo le respondió por fin a Yolei cuando la bebé dejó de tomarle la cara con sus pequeños dedos. Debía fascinarse con sus facciones parecidas.

—Sí, hoy es el gran día —dijo él y la bebé comenzó a reírse.

—¿Y si lo acompañas? Podrían celebrar después, Mimi —dijo ella—, yo cuidaré a los niños.

—Sora vendrá en un rato… —dije casi con culpa, no podría dejar plantada a la pelirroja y eso me causaba impotencia.

—Lo sé, yo me encargaré de eso. —Nos conocía demasiado bien como para no prever la visita «sorpresiva» de la esposa de Yamato. Sonreí contenta, Izzy estaba igual que yo. Mikey estaba dormido sobre su brazo en el mesón y la bebé le metía los dedos a su padre en la boca.

Bendita sea Yolei y sus hormonas.

Salimos de la casa tomados de la mano como casi nunca podíamos. Cada uno siempre debía llevar de la mano o en brazos con uno de los niños. Estaba arreglada y maquillada como hace tiempo no podía, había desempolvado unos tacones de diseñador y un vestido negro que sí me quedaba bien, no tenía el valor sentimental como el otro, ya que no era con el que había estado en los columpios la primera vez que conversé con Izzy en casa de Sora. En este entraban las ubres que aún tenía con la bebé. En el auto nos fuimos callados pero no por eso menos felices.

Al llegar al edificio de su trabajo, arreglé los últimos detalles de su presentación personal y lo esperé sentada en su silla de su oficina. Cada detalle de allí era el Izzy que no veía en casa y me gustaba. El monitor gigante, las pizarras llenas de garabatos, los papeles. Todo era parte de un Izzy que había olvidado. Sonreí y esperé ansiosa. El escritorio y su flequillo eran lo que más me gustaban del Izzy trabajólico.

Llegó, venía airoso. Habían aceptado el proyecto sin pensarlo. Salté a sus brazos, nos abrazamos y comencé a besarlo profundamente pero él me detuvo. No podíamos ahí.

—Están esperando afuera. —Abrió la puerta y el hermano de Jou y el papá de Sora estaban allí, sonrientes y arrugados. Dependían mucho de mi brillante esposo, así que al ganar el proyecto, estaban siguiéndole los pasos de cerca y besando el piso que sus pies tocaban, retóricamente hablando. Podía verlo mirando a mi pelirrojo esposo como una mina de oro para los fondos de investigación. Me sentí como la primera dama y esperé a que me saludaran pomposamente—. El doctor Takenouchi nos invitará a comer.

—No esperaba menos —les confesé, por alguna razón me había vestido con ese atuendo. Me sonreí sintiéndome de vacaciones. El papá de Sora me imitó y contagió al hermano de Jou.

Salimos del edificio ruidosamente, demasiado para ser tres personas charlando, ya que mi esposo no pronunciaba muchas palabras. Su carácter ensimismado no le permitía fanfarronear por el éxito de su proyecto, así que yo empezaba a hacerlo, comentando todas las cosas que veía dentro de la casa a causa del trabajo. Cada cierto tiempo, traía a la charla el flequillo largo de él como un parámetro de estrés. Kido y Takenouchi reían a carcajadas, Izzy solo me sonreía.

Fuimos en el auto elegante de Takenouchi hasta el lugar. Bebí champagna de inmediato, le envié una foto del banquete a Catherine que en esas fechas se encontraba con Taichi y su hijo en Francia, con una leyenda que decía «Envídiame» y ella contraatacaba con otra fotografía de ella y su novio en los Alpes franceses tomando vino en una cena romántica, acompañado con un simple «Jamás».

A pesar de que la comida, la bebida y la compañía eran elegantes y exquisitas, no me sentía bien. Vi los modales de Kido en la mesa y, con cierta objetividad que Izzy más tarde secundaría, no tenía gran destreza y que Mikey lo superaba con creces. A sus pocos años, manejaba mejor los cubiertos que el hermano del médico ya que su papá lo llevaba usualmente con él cuando debía ocuparse de los negocios de su padre. Un padre soltero siempre daba mejor impresión, según él. Mis sentimientos empeoraron cuando vi el flequillo de Izzy planchado sobre el costado de su rostro, tan rojo como la pelusa de la bebé. ¿Estaría extrañándome? ¿Pensaría que la había abandonado para siempre con una acumuladora de niños?

—Disculpen, debo empolvarme la nariz —dije coquetamente a los caballeros de la mesa. Takenouchi fue el único que me devolvió la coquetería, Kido no tenía tanta destreza como el viejo al igual que no lo tenía en el uso adecuado de los cubiertos e Izzy estaba acostumbrado a mi derroche de coquetería, por lo que se limitó a observarme y sonreír tiernamente.

—Pensaba que los polvos se habían quedado en mi época y que las señoritas modernas usaban otro ungüento en el rostro. —El viejo debió ser todo un galán allá en los años donde todo era en blanco y negro.

Llegué hasta el vestíbulo y llamé a Yolei, tardó bastantes tonos en responder y yo ya estaba llorando de la culpa.

—¿Diga? —respondió ella, parecía entretenida mientras oía las risas de la bebé en el fondo.

—Yolei, llamaba para preguntarte cómo estabas —le dije serena pero dentro de mí estaba sangrando, no me gustaba que la bebé riera con alguien que no fuera yo o su padre, ya que me hacía pensar que me estaba olvidando. Oh, las hormonas todavía no me abandonaban.

—Estamos bien. —Era todo lo que me podía decir, parecía que la bebé de la pelusa roja requería más concentración que yo, quizás estaba intentando soltarse de los brazos de su tía y salir a buscarme en las piezas por si me había ocultado de ella.

—¿Sora ya se fue?

—Sí, tenía que presentarse en su oficina. Solo nos tomamos un té. Ya sabes cómo es eso de la semana de modas. Pobre, se veía estresada.

—¿Y Mikey? ¿Ya despertó? —Interrogué, ya no me sentía tan serena después de todo. Nunca me había separado tanto de ellos y por un simple capricho como el de salir bien vestida y arreglada. Todo eso podía esperar cuando los niños estuvieran más grandes, como lo había hecho Catherine preadolescente.

—Castigado, tuve que hacerlo, Mimi. Estaba viendo demasiada televisión, debes limitar y poner horarios. Creo que su hiperactividad se debe al dulce que le das, leí tu receta. —Miyako estaba regañándome, luego de regañar a mi hijo mayor. En el fondo seguían las risas de la bebé pero Miya debía tener el ceño fruncido duramente, porque pronto empezó a acallarse hasta parecer dormida. Esperaba que se hubiese dormido y no estuviese asustada—. Me acabo de acordar, la leche de la bebé se acabó, pero no te preocupes. Ya me encargué de eso.

Me despedí horrorizada. Sin habla, espié a mi esposo. Estaba charlando cosas en voz baja con sus jefes, dos veces se llevó la mano a la cara para acomodar el pelo que caía insistentemente sobre su ojo, pero eso no logró animarme. En su bolsillo debía estar su celular así que marqué su número. Al primer tono vi que se sobresaltaba un poco sobre su asiento a causa de la vibración del aparato en silencio, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato y con sus manos se palpó los bolsillos del pantalón buscando el dichoso celular. Su rostro se contrarió cuando me vio llamándolo.

—Discúlpenme —les dijo a sus colegas, no lo oí pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que había dicho eso. No me contestó porque empezó a caminar hasta el vestíbulo, donde supuestamente estaba empolvándome la nariz, y con cada paso que daba, sentía la vibración más cerca—. ¿Qué pasó? —Parecía divertido.

—Es Yolei, tiene que irse de la casa —le dije en susurros. Izzy no entendió—. La llamé, una mañana afuera y castiga a Mikey.

—No es tan terrible, los niños olvidan con facilidad. No creará un trauma por eso —me dijo para tranquilizarme—. Además, le servirá para ver otros núcleos familiares —me dijo, siempre decía que no era my estricta con él y que terminaría tan mimado como yo. Ver cómo eran en otras familias minimizarían el drama de sus berrinches y no podría decir «no me dejan vivir» en un futuro no muy cercano.

—Eso no es todo —le dije luego—. Leyó el libro de recetas. Nadie lo ha hecho, invadió mi privacidad.

—No es para tanto… —siguió pero yo no dejé que terminara.

—Y lo peor… —le dije, Izzy intuyó que se trataba de ella, su copia hecha bebé—, le dio de su leche.

Su rostro se congestionó y estuvo varios minutos procesando dicha información. Se relamió los labios, se acomodó el flequillo, aclaró la garganta. Lo pensó una y mil veces pero nada podía quitarle la sensación de extrañeza que sentía en esos momentos. Finalmente, decantó porque ya había tenido suficiente con la esposa del detective excesivamente hormonal.

—Es un poco asqueroso, si lo piensas —le dije y él asintió.

—Les diré que nos iremos —me dijo encogiéndose de brazos—. Llamaremos a Ken en el camino y todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Eso espero. —Él se fue, vi cómo en la mesa de la celebración empezaron las preguntas y decidí que era mejor salir del vestíbulo y apoyarlo en la historia que le diríamos a sus jefes para zafar. No sin antes tomar mi celular y escribir unas cosas a Catherine: «horror, hormonas, vuelve pronto» y a Sora y a Hikari un simple «ya tuve suficiente». Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar pero no había tiempo de revisar.

Nos subimos a un taxi para volver al edificio en donde trabajaba Izzy, para luego subirnos al auto familiar emprender el camino a casa lo más rápido posible.

Desprendí de mis lóbulos las perlas que tenía con culpa, anudé mi cabello en una coleta alta, todo para que el camino se me hiciera más rápido, pero la sensación era distinta. Era como si la distancia se alargara en cada instante y Mikey y la bebé estarían tristes sin mi presencia.

—Llamar —le dijo Izzy a su teléfono tecnológico que estaba en su silla de plástico a un lado del volante, la pantalla se encendió y esperó el nombre de la persona en cuestión: —Ichijouji, Ken.

La espera fue larga, a pesar de que el detective contestase al segundo tono.

—Ichijouji —dijo con una voz grave, detrás de él había sonidos de sirena, personas hablando mientras caminaban cerca, cosas tan detectivescas que con tan solo escucharlo me sentía parte de una escena de un crimen.

—Ken, soy Izzy —habló mi esposo y me sacó de mis fantasías heroicas.

—¡Y Mimi! —le secundé, el altavoz era una maravilla.

—Hola… —nos dijo ya más preocupado. La noche anterior, mi esposillo le había sugerido que Yolei se quedase un tiempo en su casa para que se tranquilizara, siguiendo el plan que nosotras habíamos creado cuando supimos que ella estaba encinta otra vez. Hablar con ella, hacerla entrar en razón, porque Ken la llamaría todos los días pero ella no contestaría y armaría un escándalo si él llegara a visitarla —. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Lo que sucedió fue… —empezó Izzy pero supe que estaba arruinándolo.

—Nada, nada —le dije entonces, más fuerte que Izumi para desviar las atenciones. Iría a maquillar un poco las cosas y eso a Izzy lo ponía nervioso. Las mentiras, por muy pequeñas y blancas que fuesen, siempre se sabían al final—. Yolei ya está lista para verte, ven de inmediato.

—¿En serio? —parecía ilusionado y feliz. Mi esposo se veía congestionado y preocupado.

—Sí, sí, ven nada más, estamos esperándote.

—Me apuraré, llegaré en media hora. —Colgó y vi que Izzy me miraba contrariado frente a una luz roja.

—No llegaremos hasta dentro de veinte minutos… Y él tiene una sirena en su auto.

—Entonces, cariño, tendrás que acelerar.

Con todo y tráfico, logramos llegar en solo quince, y subimos corriendo de dos en dos las escaleras del edificio al estar demasiado arriba el ascensor como para gastar tiempo en esperarlo. Izzy llegó casi sin aliento y yo llevaba mis tacones de diseñador en una mano. Nos tomamos un respiro frente a la puerta, arreglé su flequillo y él abrió la puerta.

Y mi sorpresa fue inmensa cuando vi que Michael estaba dentro, sentado en un sofá con Mikey acunado en sus brazos.

—_What the…_

—_Choose wisely your words, Mimi _—me dijo él con un dejo de enfado en su voz. Yolei estaba en la cocina con la bebé en sus brazos, ya dormida. Mikey, al verme entrar, fue a mis brazos con los ojos rojos y llorosos. No estaba acostumbrado a los castigos, ni yo ni Izzy ni Michael lo castigábamos—_. He called me_.

—_Mommy _—me dijo el pequeño con el mentón convulsionante.

—Todo está bien —le dije desbordándome en culpa—. No era necesario que vinieras, Michael —indiqué, estaba enojado y miraba hurañamente desde su posición a mi querido esposo a mi lado. Seguramente pensaba que estaba divirtiéndome con él y había llamado a mi amiga para que me cuidara a los niños—. Ganó un proyecto, por dios. Teníamos que ir, no pasa tan seguido como crees.

—No tener explicar, Mimi. Yo entender —respondió, Mikey estaba más familiarizado con el inglés para nuestra sorpresa, por lo que convenía no hablar en la lengua materna de su padre. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta con una caminata parecida a la de un cowboy—. _Next time, _deber llamarme _for babbysitting. _

Y se fue, despidiéndose de su hijo con un beso en la cabeza.

—Perdonen. —Empezó la infiltrada en susurros—. No imaginé que lloraría tanto si le prohibía ver sus programas de televisión. Menos me imaginé que llamaría a su padre, mis hijos no tienen celular y son mucho mayores que él.

—Michael le compra de todo para estar más cerca de él —repuse y me caí rendida en el sofá. Izzy fue a rescatar a su hija de los brazos de Yolei, podía leer lo que estaba haciendo, quería alejarla lo antes posible de la leche ajena. A Yolei eso solo le pareció tierno.

—¿Cómo les fue?

—Bien —le dijo Izzy ya más relajado.

—Ganamos el proyecto —indiqué haciéndome partícipe de sus logros. La visita del padre de mi primer hijo me había hecho olvidar de mi misión principal, y la recordé cuando vi que Ken cruzaba la puerta del departamento ya que Michael no había cerrado del todo. Oh, qué inútil. Ahora Yolei lo miraba con una expresión de infinito desprecio.

—Cariño —dijo el detective con una sonrisa. Yolei solo empezó a limpiar la cocina, con horror vi que también tenía un recipiente de fórmula de bebé por ahí y me sentí mal por pensar tan mal de ella. Estaba recién abierto y la bebé debía estar llena de esa leche sintética—. Mimi dijo…

—Cielo, ve con papá Izzy. —Mikey obedeció y me levanté para solucionar los problemas que había ocasionado. Descalza, con las mejillas aún sonrojadas por el ejercicio de subir las escaleras y sin ninguna idea en la cabeza como para empezar a explicarme—. Eeh, Ken no esperaba verte tan pronto.

El detective vio el reloj con un reflejo sobrenatural. Había pasado un poco más de media hora, de hecho, había sido impuntual.

—No sé qué haces aquí, _Keny_. Creí haberte dicho que no quería verte por un tiempo, y no ha pasado al menos un día.

—Ese es el problema, _Yoli_ —le dijo tiernamente—, piensas cosas que me ofenden. ¿Acaso quieres que despida a mi secretaria?

—Sí, es lo que quiero —resopló como una niña, como la pequeña Yolei. A Ken se le suavizó el rostro, y toda la distancia que había recorrido para mediar su discusión la deshice y volví al sofá, aunque estuvieran en mi casa no podía decirles que dejaran de tener esa pelea, ya que si lo hacía, Yolei, o _Yoli_, no se iría nunca de mi hogar. Nunca podría tener la privacidad que esperaba tener con el pelirrojo, y que merecía al haberse él ganado un proyecto tan millonario.

—Hoy la despido —le ofreció—, vuelve a casa. Los niños y yo te extrañamos.

—Nosotros también —le dijo ella y fue el fin de la batalla.

Mikey aplaudió cuando todo volvió a la normalidad. Yolei tomó su bolso y se despidió como si hubiese vivido una temporada con nosotros y su esposo nos dio las gracias. Había quedado claro que yo había dicho una mentirilla por ahí y por allá, no podía engañar a un detective, pero aún así las cosas se habían desenmarañado los problemas más rápido.

Mikey encendió la televisión y la bebé empezó a meterle los dedos a su padre en la boca. Sonreí ante la quietud. Esa noche habría paz y podría interpretar a la amante del científico lo quisiera o no.

Tocaron la puerta y sentí como si mis fantasías estuvieran sobre un vidrio que vilmente habían roto. Izzy se dejó al descubierto cuando su expresión cambió a una aterrada.

—No me digas que tu mamá viene de visita.

—Debe ser por lo del proyecto.

—_Fuck._

—_Fuuuck _—repitió Mikey. Michael me regañaría.

* * *

><p><em>Y se terminó. Una historia que varias veces dejé abandonada, una que empezó el 5 de febrero de 2012 y que termina a meses de empezar su tercer año. ¡Qué horror! Al menos sé que puedo terminar una historia. <em>

_Recuerdo que la publiqué cuando recién estaba hablando con mi amiga Hikari Blossom :') Qué nostalgia. En esos tiempos intentaba hacer reír con una temática tan problemática para mí como lo eran los niños ya que estaba tentada con el cliché, con las películas de Bridget Jones y con una Mimi desequilibrada. Finalmente en el Epi, con una Mimi y una Syb más maduras, noto que mi narración es distinta que en ese verano del 2012, indicando que cambié, crecí, maduré. Es una sensación genial D: Aunque a veces siento que la comedia que me caracterizaba se va suavizando y eso da miedito._

_Lxs quierx a todxs, los que me leyeron, los que me leen y los que me leerán. Espero poder haber subido una historia lo suficientemente divertida y amena para su entretención, para estamos en el fandom ¿no? _

_Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior de Ragdoll Physics, Perlha Hale, May-chi, Japiera, CieloCriss, Digific, mtzrael y HikariCaelum. _

_Nos leemos en otras historias :')_


End file.
